Fifty Shades of Pewdiepie
by ViceCityfan
Summary: When literature student Elizabeth Callahan goes to interview the young Swedish YouTuber Felix Kjellberg, aka Pewdiepie, she meets a man who is beautiful and brilliant. Startled in realizing she wants this man, she is desperate to get close to him. Unable to resist Elizabeth's beauty, Felix admits he wants her too and together they embark on a daring, passionate, physical affair.
1. Chapter 1: The Interview

**Ok so before you all start fangirling and having nosebleeds, let me just do a quick summary here since it doesn't all fit in the description box:**

**'When literature student Elizabeth Callahan goes to interview the young Swedish YouTuber Felix Kjellberg, aka Pewdiepie, she meets a man who is beautiful and brilliant. The unworldly, naive Elizabeth is startled in realizing that she wants this man, and she is desperate to get close to him. Unable to resist Elizabeth's beauty, Felix admits he wants her too. Together they embark on a daring, passionate, physical love affair, and during there journey, Elizabeth discovers Felix Kjellberg's secrets of his past.'**

**So, this is going to be like 50 Shades of Grey, only different since Pewdiepie will be a little bit like Christian Grey, hehehehe. ;) And instead of being 24, he will be 27 and living in California. **

**Elizabeth is 21 just like Anastasia Steele.**

**Other YouTubers might make appearances. :) ****The rating is M for a reason. ****Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Interview

I look in the mirror and scowl. Damn my hair; it just doesn't want to seem to behave, and damn Lily De Luca for getting sick and putting me through this ordeal. I'm supposed to be studying for my exams, which are next week, yet here I am trying to brush and fix my hair. I must remember to not sleep with wet hair.

Attempting once more to bring it under control, I flip my hair and shake my head. I flip it back and it spills out over my shoulders. There we go. At least it look descent enough. I look at myself in the mirror and gaze at the pale, jet black haired girl with big bright blue eyes that is staring back at me. Satisfied with my hair, I turn and leave, hoping that it stays that way.

Lily is my roommate and one of my best friends, and today, she has chosen of all days to have the flu. Therefore, she is unable to attend the interview she had arranged to do with some big famous YouTuber that I'm not all familiar with, for the student newspaper. So I have volunteered. I have exams to study for and an essay to work on today, but no, I have to drive all the way to Sacramento to meet the one and only, Felix Kjellberg, aka, Pewdiepie. What a weird YouTube name. But I can't complain since he has been generous enough to grant Lily an interview.

When I walk into the living room, I see Lily huddled up with a blanket on the couch watching videos on YouTube. I swear she's addicted to that website. I on the other hand don't get online much although she has gotten me to watch some Pewdiepie videos. He's funny in a really weird way.

"Elizabeth, I'm really sorry, but it took me almost eight months to get this interview. God only knows how long it will take me to reschedule, and we'll both have graduated by then. I can't blow this off. Please, go for me?" Lily begs me with her raspy, sore throat voice.

I smile at her. "Of course I'll go for you, Lily. But right now, you should really get back to bed."

"Oh, and before I forget, here are the questions and my digital recorder. Just press the start button, make notes if you have to, and I'll transcribe them."

"I know nothing about him, except that he was born in Sweden," I murmur as Lily hands me the recorder and the questions.

"You'll do just fine," Lily assures me. "You should get going. It's a long drive and I wouldn't want you to be late."

I sigh. "Okay I'm going," I say. "Get back to bed. I made you some soup to heat up later."

Lily smiles. "Good luck, Elizabeth. And thanks again, you are a life saver."

Gathering up my backpack and car keys, I smile at her, and head outside to my Mercedes. I can't believe I'm doing this, but since Lily is sick, I have no choice. She's one of my dearest friends, and hey, maybe this interview won't be so bad after all since it's Pewdiepie, the big famous YouTuber from Gothenburg, Sweden...

* * *

The roads are moderately clear as I set off from San Francisco to Sacramento. It's only eight in the morning as I set off towards the highway and I don't have to be in Sacramento until three this afternoon.

My destination is the house where Mr. Felix Kjellberg makes his videos. Turning onto a long driveway, I drive up the gravel path until an iron gate comes into view. I slow down a bit and a moment later, the gate opens. Freaky. It's as if he knows that I'm here. I continue up the path until I see a big dark blue, 3 story house. It's a huge Victorian style home surrounded by a large lawn that looks well taken care. There are also many trees surrounding the property. This place looks like home to a big Hollywood movie star instead of a YouTuber.

Shutting the engine off, I stare up at the dark blue house. Greatly relieved that I'm not late, I grab my backpack and step out of the car. Walking across gravel to the front door, I take a deep breath, and knock. A few moments later, the door opens, and standing there is a young man with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He is wearing a white sweater and khaki's.

Holy shit. He's a lot more handsome in person.

"Uhh, M-Mr. Kjellberg," I stutter. _Damn it, stop stuttering, Elizabeth! "_Miss. De Luca is indisposed, so she sent me."

"And you are?" he asks, his Swedish accent warm.

Oh my. "My name is Elizabeth Callahan," I reply.

He opens the storm door for me and I step inside. Instantly, I'm hit with a foreign scent. My inner goddess has awoken and she stares in awe at the Swedish man standing before me.

"It's good to meet you," Mr. Kjellberg says.

He extends his hand out and I take it mine. As our fingers touch, I feel a shiver run through me which goes all the way down _there_. My heart lurches into my throat and I withdraw my hand, and smile politely.

"Right this way, Miss. Callahan," he says.

I follow behind him down the hall into a large lobby. Descending from the ceiling is a huge crystal chandelier. In the middle of the room there is a round, dark wood table, and on it is a vase of red roses. Farther into the lobby is a massive staircase leading up to the second and third floor. To the left, Mr. Kjellberg leads me into the living room. At the far end of the room is a stone fireplace. I look around and there are many paintings hung on the walls. I recognize a few Picasso paintings, along with Van Gogh and Michelangelo.

"Would you like to sit?" He gestures toward a plush white couch.

Sitting down the couch, Mr. Kjellberg sits a few inches away from me as I retrieve Lily's questions from my backpack. Next, I set up the digital recorder in a very clumsy way by dropping it twice on the glass coffee table. Mr. Kjellberg remains quiet and waits patiently as I become more and more embarrassed and flustered with myself. Damn, what is wrong with me today? When I glance up at the Swedish man, his blue eyes are watching me. He has one arm draped over the back of the couch, and his other hand is cupping his chin and trailing his index finger along his bottom lip.

"Sorry," I mutter. "I'm just not used to this."

Mr. Kjellberg smiles. "Don't worry about it, take all the time you need. Would you like some tea?" He gestures towards the pitcher of tea sitting on the large coffee table.

"No thank you," I say. "Um, do you mind if I record your answers?"

"After you've taken so much trouble to set it up, your asking me now?"

I flush with embarrassment. He's only teasing me, right? Oh I hope so. I blink at him, unsure of what to say.

He smiles at the look on my face in amusement. "I'm kidding," he says. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"I have a quick question before we get started," I say. "Did Lily, I mean Miss. De Luca explain what this interview is for?"

Mr. Kjellberg nods. "Yes, this interview will be appearing in the graduation issue of the student paper, and since the college has donated money to the water campaign for charity, I will be presenting everyone there degrees at this years graduation ceremony."

_Oh_. Well, this is news to me, and I'm temporarily preoccupied by the fact that someone not much older than me, okay maybe six or seven years, and is also famous on YouTube, will be presenting me with my degree. I smile at the thought and drag my attention back to the task at hand.

"Good," I say. "Alright, I have some questions for you, Mr. Kjellberg." I smooth a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I thought you might," he says in amusement.

Is he laughing at me? My cheeks heat at the realization and I sit up straight in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. I press the start button on the recorder and begin.

"You're very young to have been given so much popularity on YouTube. To what do you owe your success?" I look up at him and he's smiling.

"Well, I owe my success to all the people who helped me get to where I am today," Mr. Kjellberg replies. "When I first started out, I was surprised to have reached 100 subscribers, and now that I'm at over 12 million bros, it's just really amazing."

I look at him and his blue eyes are watching me impassively. My heartbeat quickens, and my face flushes. I quickly look down at Lily's questions, hiding my rosy red cheeks.

"How does it feel to be number 1 on YouTube?" I ask.

He smiles and his eyes twinkle. Oh my, he's so cute. My inner goddess is sitting in her chair, staring at the beautiful man beside me.

"It feels incredible," he says softly. "I amazed to have gotten this far and I'm literally lost for words to describe how excited I am."

I grin like an idiot on the inside and look at the next question.

"Do you have any interests outside of work?" I ask.

"I have varied interests, Miss Callahan." A ghostly smiles touches his lips. "Very varied," he adds. "I like to play guitar, go sailing, travel, and indulge in other various activities."

He smiles, revealing perfect white teeth, and I stop breathing. Holy fuck, he is beautiful. My inner goddess has fainted from his beauty. While my subconscious uses the smelling salt to wake her up, I quickly glance down at the questions and try to slow my wildly beating heart.

"If you saw Slender Man, what would you do?" I ask. I can't help but laugh at Lily's question.

His face turns serious as he tries to hide his humor. "I would run up to him and give him a hug," he says. He fails miserably at being serious and he begins to laugh. "No, I'm kidding. I'd probably shit myself and run away screaming like a little girl. Excuse my language."

I grin and look at the next question. "Many people say you only care about making money on YouTube. Is that true?"

I look at him and all trace of humor is replaced by annoyance.

"No, that is not true," he says. "I've explained this numerous times in my videos. Do you think that?"

I shake my head. "No." I say. Wow, he's serious.

"Good," Mr. Kjellberg says. He smiles but for some reason it doesn't touch his eyes.

"You were adopted as a child. How much do you think that's shaped the way you are?" Oh shit, this is way too personal. I stare at him, hoping he's not offended by the question. His smile disappears.

"I have know way of knowing," he says.

Now I'm interested. "How old were you when you were adopted?"

He glares at me. "That is my personal business, Miss. Callahan," he states, his tone stern.

Crap. My inner goddess is hiding in embarrassment. Maybe I should have done some research before I agreed to do this interview. Flustered to hell and back, I move on to the next question.

"Do you have any family?" I ask.

Mr. Kjellberg smiles, but once more, it doesn't reach his eyes. "Yes, I have a family; they live in Sweden. I have two brothers, a sister, and two loving parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you gay, Mr. Kjellberg?"

He inhales sharply and glares at me, and I cringe, completely mortified. Crap! He looks angry. Why would Lily put this as a question? Damn her and her curiosity!

"No, Elizabeth, I'm not." He raises his eyebrows in an attempt to keep his cool, but he does not look pleased.

"I apologize, sir. It's, um... written here." That's the first time he's said my name. My heartbeat has accelerated, and my cheeks have turned rosy red once more. Nervously, I look up at the Swedish man, and he's looking at me quizzically.

"These aren't your questions?" he asks with curiosity.

The blood drains from my face. "Um, no, sir. Lily, I mean Miss. De Luca, compiled the questions."

"Are you working together on the student paper?"

_Oh no. _I have nothing to do with the student paper. It's her extracurricular activity, and mine is literature. My cheeks must be red as a tomato.

"No. She's my roommate." I look up at him and his blue eyes are appraising me.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" he asks, his accent soft and quiet.

Wait, hold on. Who's supposed to be interviewing whom here? His eyes burn into me as he waits for my answer, and I'm stuck with giving him the truth.

"Yes, sir, I volunteered. Miss. De Luca was not feeling well today." My voice sounds weak.

"That explains a great deal." I watch as he runs his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "What are your plans after you graduate?"

I shrug my shoulders, thrown by his interest. I know Lily has talked about moving to Los Angeles and she wants me go with her. Other than that, I haven't really thought of what I'm going to do.

"I haven't made any plans, Mr. Kjellberg. I just need to get through my final exams first." Which I should be studying for right now instead of sitting here and feeling uncomfortable under your penetrating blue eyes.

"We run an excellent internship program at YouTube headquarters," he says quietly.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Is he offering me a job?

"Oh, I'll bear that in mind," I murmur. "Thank you for the offer though, but I know nothing about YouTube."

He tilts his head to one side, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "You know nothing about YouTube?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"I see," he says. "Well, do you ever watch my videos?"

Oh shit. What will the famous Pewdiepie say when he knows that I'm not a bro? The color drains from my face as I think of something to say to him. _Say something, Elizabeth!_ my subconscious screams at me.

"No, sir, I don't," I say, finding my voice. "I don't get online much, but my roommate has gotten me to watch one or two of your videos. I'm not a big fan like she is."

"Well, it's nice to know that you won't fangirl over me," Mr. Kjellberg says. He smiles and I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I'm not into fangirling," I say. "A lot of my friends are into fangirling, but not me."

I look over at him and he smiles, his blue eyes twinkling once more. The muscles deep in my belly clench and I tear my gaze away. I stare down at my knotted fingers. Shit, I sound like I'm flirting with him. I have to go, now.

"Would you like to see how I make videos?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm sure you are far too busy, Mr. Kjellberg, and I do have a long drive back."

"You're driving back to San Francisco?" He sounds surprised and maybe even a little anxious. He glances out the big picture window. It looks like it's about to rain. "Well, you'd better drive carefully." His tone is serious. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes, sir," I reply. I feel him watching me as I put the tape recorder and notebook back in my backpack. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Kjellberg."

"Your very welcome," he says, polite as ever.

As I rise, Mr. Kjellberg stands and holds out his hand to me.

"Until we meet again, Miss. Callahan." And it sounds like a challenge, but I'm not sure. I frown. When will we ever meet again? I shake his hand once more, only to find out that the odd current between us is still there. It must be my nerves.

I walk out of the living room with Mr. Kjellberg following behind me. Once I'm at the front door, he opens it for me, and I'm surprised when he follows me outside. Reaching my car, I turn around and notice that he is looking at my Mercedes.

"It was really great meeting you," I say. "Most of my friends would kill to be in my shoes just to meet the famous Pewdiepie."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I bet they would," he says, smiling. He holds up his hand in a fist bumping gesture. "Bro fist."

_Oh my._ I grin and bro fist him back.

"Drive safe," he says.

I watch as Mr. Felix Kjellberg turns and walks back to the house. Getting in my car, I start the engine and drive off down the gravel path while he watches me leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of Blue Eyes

Chapter 2  
Dreaming of Blue Eyes

My heart is pounding and my fingers won't stop shaking. When I make sure that I am far enough away from Felix's house, I pull off to the side of the road and shut the engine off. I step out of the car and welcome the cool, refreshing California air. I close my eyes and take a deep purifying breath. While I lean against the car, I try to gather my scattered thoughts.

No man have ever affected me the way Felix Kjellberg has, and I can't figure out why. Is it his looks? The fact that he's from Sweden? Wealth? I can't seem to understand why I'm having this reaction. I breathe an enormous sigh of relief and get back in the car. As my heart steadies to it's regular rhythm, I head off back towards San Francisco.

As I leave the city behind me, I begin to feel foolish and embarrassed as I replay the interview in my mind. Oh God, I can't believe that one of the questions asked if he was gay. Why would Lily want to know that? I'm sure Felix has a girlfriend, but where was she during the interview? But then again, maybe he's not in a relationship right now. And that adoption question was just way too personal. Ugh! I just wish the ground would swallow me up right now!

I check the speedometer and notice that I am driving more cautiously then I would on any other occasion. The memory of those hauntingly, penetrating blue eyes, and that stern voice telling me to drive carefully comes back into my mind. I shake my head and chuckle at the fact that Felix Kjellberg acts like a man twice his age. Of the few videos that I've seen, he acts like an excited teenager. He's like two different people. While playing video games, he looks carefree and looks like a child, but in person, he acts older and more mature. He's very attractive, polite, and intimidating.

_Forget it Elizabeth, _my subconscious scolds me. Well, at least I never have to see him again, and I'm cheered by that thought. Switching on the radio, I turn the volume up, and sit back, listening to the beat of the rock music. As I reach the highway, I realize that I can drive as fast as I want.

* * *

Lily and I live in a small community of houses close to the San Francisco campus of USF. It's been home for three years now. As I pull up into our driveway, I know that Lily is going to badger me for questions since she is always so tenacious. At least she'll have the digital recorder so I won't have to elaborate much beyond what had been said during the interview.

When I walk inside the house, I see Lily sitting in the living room, surrounded by books. Clearly she's been studying for the final exams. She looks up from her work and smiles.

"Elizabeth, your back!" She bounds over to me and hugs me. "I was beginning to get worried. I was expecting you back sooner."

"Oh, I think I made pretty good timing considering that the interview went by pretty quickly." I give her the tape recorder and she smiles like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Elizabeth, thank you so much for doing this for me; I definitely owe you one," she says. "So, how was it? What was he like?" Oh no, here we go. The Lily De Luca Questioning Hour.

Oh damn, what can I tell her?

"I'm just glad it's all over since I never have to see him again," I say. "He was a little intimidating in person, even though he acts so carefree in his videos. He's really focused, and young. Really young. He's very courteous, very formal and polite. He doesn't talk like a man of twentysomething years old. How old is he anyway?"

"He's twenty-seven," Lily replies. "He's so dreamy isn't he?"

I smirk and roll my eyes. "Oh yes, so dreamy," I say sarcastically and she laughs.

"I'll start transcribing the interview," Lily says.

"You look much better. Did you eat your soup?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yes, and thank you for making it for me, it was really delicious. I'm feeling much better too." She smiles at me.

I check the time on my watch. "I have to get to work."

"Aren't you the least bit tired from the drive?" Lily asks.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you later."

* * *

I've worked at Rossi's Books since I graduated from high school. It's a very small bookstore in downtown San Francisco, but it gets pretty good business. We carry a really good selection of books by many famous authors such as F. Scott Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Harper Lee, Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov, Mario Puzo, and many others.

When I arrive, I'm glad I can make my shift so it at least gives me something to focus on that isn't Felix Kjellberg. We're buzzing with business today since it's getting close to the start of the summer season, and people are stocking up on books to read for vacation. The shop owner, Mrs. Rossi looks surprised to see me.

"Elizabeth, I thought you weren't going to make it today, dear." she says.

"My appointment didn't take as long as I thought it would. I can do a couple of hours if you'd like."

Mrs. Rossi smiles. "I'm real pleased to see you."

She sends me into the back room to start unpacking a shipment of books that were delivered this morning. After unpacking, I stock the shelves, and soon enough, I'm absorbed in my task.

When I arrive home at the end of the day, Lily is wearing her headphones and working on her laptop. Her nose is still pink, but she has her eyes glued into a story. She's concentrated and typing very fast. I'm thoroughly drained of my energy and completely exhausted by the long drive to Sacramento, the interview, and all the work I had to do at Rossi's. I slump down onto the couch, thinking about the essay I have to write and all the studying that I didn't do today because I was interviewing _him._

Lily nudges me with her foot. "You've got some really good stuff here, Elizabeth. Well done. But I can't believe you turned down his offer to work at YouTube headquarters and to see how he makes videos. He obviously wants to spend more time with you." She gives me a fleeting look.

My cheeks heat and my heartbeat increases. That couldn't have been the reason, could it? He just wanted to show me how he makes videos because I know nothing about YouTube. I realize at that moment that I'm biting my bottom lip and I hope that Lily doesn't notice, but she's absorbed in typing out the interview.

"I hear what you mean about his politeness and being formal. He has a really beautiful voice. Did you take notes?" she asks.

"Uh, no, I didn't," I say. "I'm sorry."

Lily smiles. "That's okay. I can make a fine article with this. It's a shame that we don't any up to date photos of him. Good looking man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I try my best to sound not so interested, but I don't think Lily buys it.

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth," she says. "I know your quite taken by his good looks." She raises her eyebrows at me.

_Crap, she's right!_ I feel my cheeks heating up once more so I decide to distract her with flattery which is always a good ploy.

"If you'd gone to this interview, you probably would have gotten a lot more information out of him than I did," I say.

Lily scoffs. "I highly doubt that. But come on, he practically offered you a job. I know people who would kill just to work for YouTube."

She glances up at me while I make a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

"So what did you really think of him?" Damn, she's always badgering for answers. Why won't she let this go? _Think of something to say, Elizabeth; quick! _

"Well, all in all, he was very nice, polite, charming, and also intimidating. I'm kinda fascinated by what he does," I add, hoping this information will shut her up once and for all.

Lily snorts. "Your fascinated by him? Well, that's a first."

Grinning, I walk over to the fridge to start gathering up the makings for a sandwich so she can't see the look on my face.

"Why did you want to know if he was gay?" I ask. "That was by far the most embarrassing question. I felt mortified and he was even a little pissed when I asked him." I cringe at the memory.

"Whenever he appears in the newspaper, he never has a date." Lily replies. "And from all of his videos that I've seen, there's never a girl with him."

"It was totally and utterly embarrassing," I say. "The whole thing was embarrassing and I'm just glad that I'll never have to see him again."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Lily says, smiling. "You know, from what I heard on the recording, I think he's really taken by you."

_Taken with me? Felix Kjellberg? _No way, that's ridiculous.

"Would you like a sandwich?" I ask, hoping to get off the subject of Pewdiepie.

Lily smiles. "Please."

For the rest of the evening, we talk no more of Felix Kjellberg. After we've eaten, I'm able to sit in the living room with Lily while she works on the article, and I'm able to work on my essay. By the time I finish, it's almost midnight. Saying goodnight to Lily, I make my upstairs to my bedroom. I curl up in my queen sized bed, and almost instantly, I fall asleep. That night I dream of palaces and bright blue eyes.

* * *

For the rest of the week, I busy myself into studying for finals and my job at Rossi's. Lily is busy too as she studies for the final and finishes up the article for the student newspaper. By Thursday, she's feeling much better and I no longer have to her wearing her pink pajamas. Later that evening, I call my mom in Florida like I promised so she can wish me luck on my final exams. She tells me about the latest news that has happened and the remodeling of her new house. I just hope that she hasn't broken the bank in the process. And I hope that my dad is keeping an eye on her.

Friday night, Lily and I decide to take a break from studying, working, and the student newspaper. At that moment, the doorbell rings, and standing on our doorstep is my good friend Vincenzo holding a bottle of champagne.

"Vinnie, it's so great to see you!" I give him a big hug.

Vincenzo Luciano and I met in middle school when him and his family moved to San Francisco from Italy, and ever since then, we've been really great friends. We both started college at USF at the same time, and he is studying to be a computer technician. He's really smart, but his real passion is photography.

"I have some good news." He smiles, his green eyes twinkling. "The San Francisco Gallery is going to exhibit my photographs next month."

"That's awesome; congratulations!" Excited of his news, I hug him once more.

"Way to go, Vinnie!" Lily cheers.

"Let's celebrate. I want you to come to the opening night." Vinnie looks at me and I blush. "Both of you," he adds, glancing over at Lily.

Vinnie and I are good friends, but I know deep down that he really likes me. He's cute and has a great sense of humor, but he's just not for me. He's like a brother I've never had. Lily often teases me that I'm missing out on the boyfriend/girlfriend experience, but the truth is I just haven't met anyone that I'm attracted to.

_Until recently, _my subconscious whispers. No! There is no way I'm going there, not after that embarrassing interview. _Are you gay, Mr. Kjellberg? _My inner goddess hides at that memory.

Pushing the memory from my head, I watch Vinnie open the bottle of champagne. He's tall, and in blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He's all broad shoulders, tanned skin, light blonde hair, and green eyes. The cork makes it's loud pop and I look up at him and he smiles.

* * *

Saturday at Rossi's is moderately busy with customers buying there favorite books. By lunchtime, I check shipments on ordered books while I'm sitting behind the counter at the register. I'm engrossed in the task, checking the shipped items and making a check list. Then, for some reason, I glance up from my work, and I find myself locked in the blue eyed gaze of Felix Kjellberg, who is standing there, staring back at me.

_Holy shit. _

"Miss. Callahan, what a pleasant surprise to see you." His gaze is intense.

Holy crap. What the heck is he doing here, wearing his cream colored sweater, jeans, and his converse shoes? My heart rate has skyrocketed through the roof and I can't seem to locate my voice.

"Mr. Kjellberg," I whisper, which is all I can seem to say. He smiles and his eyes are lighted with humor as if he's enjoying my reaction of him being here.

"I was in the neighborhood and I walked by here and I thought I'd stop in to buy a few things," he says by way of explanation.

I shake my head as I try to gather my scattered wits. My heart is beating at a fast tempo and for some reason I can't seem to stop blushing under his gaze. I am thrown by the sight of him. He's literally a perfect model of male beauty and he's here in Rossi's.

"It's Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth," I mutter, finding my lost voice. "What can I help you with, sir?"

He smiles at my politeness. "I looking for some good books to read."

"Do you have any book titles in mind?" I ask.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could recommend me a good book," he says.

Oh my. He wants me to choose a book for him? "We just had a shipment come in yesterday morning. Have you ever read The Godfather by Mario Puzo?"

Mr. Kjellberg shakes his head. "No, I haven't read it. Have you?"

I nod and smile. "Oh yes, it's one of my favorites," I say. "Would you like to buy a copy?"

He nods and I walk out from behind the counter.

"After you, Miss. Callahan," he says.

I blush and walk towards the novel section as he follows behind me. My legs feel like Jell-O and my heart is in my throat as I head down the aisle to look for the book that he wants. _Why is he here in San Francisco? Why is he here in Rossi's? _My subconscious smiles. _He's here to see you! _she shouts. No way. I dismiss it immediately as I run my fingers along the books until I reach the P's. Why would this beautiful Swedish man from YouTube want to see me? When I find The Godfather, I take the book down from the shelf and hand it over to Mr. Kjellberg.

"Are you here in San Francisco on business?" I ask, my voice breathy.

"I was visiting USF to practice for my speech that I will be giving at the graduation ceremony," he replies.

"Oh," is all I can say. _See? _my subconscious sneers at me. _He's not here to see you. _I ignore her. "Is there anything else?" My voice is husky and somewhat breathy.

"What other books would you recommend?" His voice mirrors mine which makes the insides of my belly clench with need.

I shrug. "How about The Great Gatsby? I suggest.

"I read that in grade school and I'm actually interested in reading it again," he says. "Have you read it?"

Is he serious? "Yeah, I have," I reply, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Keeping my head down to hide my blushing cheeks, I lead the way down the aisle and immediately I find The Great Gatsby. I take it down from the shelf and hand it over to him.

"What are your favorite things to do, Elizabeth?" he asks out of the blue, his accent soft.

I gaze at him. "Well, I love to read," I whisper. "Books are practically my life."

"What kind of books do you read?" He cocks his head to one side and gazes at me impassively. _Why is he so interested all of a sudden? _

"Oh, you know, the usual classics like British literature, science fiction, fantasy, and mainly novels." I reply.

He runs his index finger and thumb along the stubble on his chin.

"Is there anything else that you need?" I ask, hoping to get off the subject of books.

Mr. Kjellberg smiles. "No, I think I'm all set," he says. "How's the article coming along?"

Oh finally, a normal question that I can answer to.

"I'm not writing it, Lily is. Miss. De Luca. My roommate is the writer and she's very happy with it. She's the editor of the student paper and she was disappointed that she wan't able to meet you in person." Damn it, I sound like I'm babbling. _Stop babbling, Elizabeth! _my subconscious screams at me. "Her only concern is that she doesn't have any up to date photographs of you."

"What sort of photographs does she want?" he asks with curiosity.

I shrug my shoulders. "Would you be willing to do a photo session?" I suggest, hoping that he'll say yes.

He thinks for a moment. "Well, I am around. How about tomorrow?"

"Really?" I squeak. Oh my. Lily is going to be in seventh heaven when she hears about this. My inner goddess is jumping around in celebration and my subconscious is grinning from ear to ear. _You'll get to see him again too, _she whispers. I ignore her and smile at him. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. "Lily will be absolutely delighted. We'll need to find a photographer and I know one. He'll be really happy to meet you."

He smiles. "Well, let me know about tomorrow," he says. Reaching into his back pocket, he retrieves his wallet. "Here's my card. It has my cell number on it."

I take the card from him and grin. "Okay." Lily is going to be absolutely ecstatic.

_"Elizabeth!"_

I look down at the end of the aisle and see Tino Rossi who is Mr. and Mrs. Rossi's oldest son, standing there. I had heard that he was home from visiting his grandparents in Austria, but I wasn't expecting to see him today.

"Excuse me for one moment, Mr. Kjellberg." I walk past him and hurry over to Tino. He scoops me up into his arms and gives me a big bear hug.

"Elizabeth, hi, it's so great to see you!" he exclaims.

"Uhh, Tino, your squashing me," I breathe.

He sets me back down on my feet. "Sorry," he mutters apologetically.

I smile. "Hey Tino, how are you?" I ask. "You and Francisca home from visiting Austria?"

"Yeah," he replies. He examines me at an arms length "You're looking well, Elizabeth. Very well." I blush as he drapes an arm over my shoulder.

When I look up at Felix Kjellberg, he's watching me and Tino. Oh dear, he looks a little jealous.

"Tino, I'm with a customer right now. Someone you should meet," I say.

I lead Tino over to meet him and it feels as if the temperature in the atmosphere has gone cold.

"Tino, this is Felix Kjellberg." I tell him. "Mr. Kjellberg, this is Tino Rossi. His parents own this bookstore."

"Mr. Rossi." Felix holds out his hand, and the expression on his face is unreadable.

"Mr. Kjellberg." Tino returns his handshake. His eyes then widen with surprise. "Wait hold up. _The _Felix Kjellberg? As in Pewdiepie of YouTube?" He goes to awestruck mode in less than a second.

Felix gives him an embarrassed smile and his blue eyes twinkle. "Yep, that's me." he says.

"Dude, you are like my number 1 favorite YouTuber!" Tino exclaims. "Wow; is there anything I can get you?"

"Elizabeth has it covered, Mr. Rossi. She's been very helpful in finding some reading material for me." His expression is impassive, but his words are somewhat polite.

Tino looks at the books that Felix is holding. "The Godfather," he says, impressed. "Good book. The Great Gatsby was pretty awesome too. Hey, would it be okay if I could get a photo of you?"

Felix nods. "Sure, bro."

Tino fumbles around in his back pocket for his smartphone and he hands it to me. "Elizabeth, would you take the picture for us?"

I smile. "Yeah." I hold up the phone and focus the camera on them. They pose and smile as they do the bro fist. The camera clicks and I hand the phone back to Tino who is grinning ecstatically.

"Thanks." he says, as they shake hands once more. He turns to me and smiles. "I'll catch you later, Elizabeth."

"See you later, Tino." I watch him disappear around the corner of the aisle towards the back room. I turn towards Mr. Kjellberg and he's staring at me. I feel very unnerving. "Well, shall I ring those up for you, sir?"

He smiles and nods. Taking a deep breath, I turn and head for the register. I ring up the two books.

"That will be twenty-two dollars and fifty cents, please." I glance up at Felix and I wish I hadn't. His beautiful blue eyes are burning into me. "Would you like a bag?" I ask, as I take his credit card.

"Please, Elizabeth." His accent caresses my name, and once again I'm blushing furiously while my heart pounds at a wild pace. My inner goddess is swooning and fanning herself to keep cool. Hurriedly, I put the books in a plastic bag for him.

"You'll call me for the photo shoot right?" He sounds all business like. I nod, feeling speechless and hand him back his credit card.

Felix smiles. "Good," he says. "Until tomorrow, perhaps." He turns to leave, then pauses. "Oh, and Elizabeth, I'm glad that Miss. De Luca was unable to attend the interview." My face flushes and he grins. He strides out of the store, leaving me a quaking mass of raging female hormones. Holy shit, did he just say that? My inner goddess has fainted and it takes me several minutes to return to planet Earth.

_Okay. I like him. I really like him. _There, I've admitted it. I cannot hide these feelings anymore. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I find Felix attractive. Very attractive and beautiful. But all of this is just a lost cause and I sigh with regret. I think it was just a fluke that he stopped by. But still, I can admire his beauty from afar. And if I can get Vinnie to do the photo shoot tomorrow, I can admire Felix all I want. Biting my lip and grinning like a schoolgirl, I take out my cell phone and call Lily.


	3. Chapter 3: The Photo Session

Chapter 3  
The Photo Session; A Date with Pewdiepie

Lily is beyond excited when I call and tell her the news.

"But what was he doing in Rossi's?" she asks curiously. I'm still behind the counter at the register, trying to keep my voice casual.

"He said he was in the neighborhood." I reply. "So, he must be staying here in San Francisco on business."

"I think it was just a coincidence," Lily says. "Or maybe he was there to see you."

My heart lurches at that thought and my cheeks redden. Did Felix come all this way just to see me? He said he was here taking care of business. And how did he know that I work here at Rossi's? _Maybe he's stalking you, _my subconscious whispers. I ignore her once again.

"He said he was visiting USF to practice his speech for the graduation ceremony since the school donated money to his water campaign charity," I say.

"Oh yeah, the school had donated 3.5 million to his charity."

_Wow. _

"How do you know that?" I ask.

Lily scoffs. "Elizabeth, I'm a journalist, so it's my job to know since I've written profiles on this guy."

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on, De Luca. So should we do the photo shoot tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Lily says cheerfully. "We'll just have to find someone to take the photos, and we're going to need to find out where to do this."

"We could ask Felix," I suggest. "He gave me his cellphone number."

Lily gasps. "Now way!" she squeals into the phone. "The most popular person on YouTube gave you his cellphone number?!"

"Uh, yes."

"Elizabeth!" she squeals once again which hurts my eardrum. "Felix obviously likes you!"

"He's just trying to be nice." But for some reason as I say those words, I know they are not true. Felix Kjellberg is more polite than nice. _Perhaps Lily is right, _my subconscious hisses. I feel my face go crimson and my heart is beating wildly at the idea that maybe deep down, he does like me. Before he left, he did say that he was glad that Lily wasn't able to attend the interview. I grin like an idiot and Lily brings me back into reality.

"Who can we find to take the photos?" Lily asks.

"Well, how about Vinnie? I know he'll be more than happy to do the photo shoot too." **(A/N: I don't know why, but I accidentally changed the name of the photographer friend to Rico, forgetting that his name is supposed to be Vinnie. LOL, my bad! XD) **

"Great idea." Lily says. "You ask him because I know he'll do anything for you. Then call Felix and find out where he wants to meet up." Sometimes she can be so cavalier about Rico. **(A/N: I did it again, LOL! XD I'm just gonna leave it like that)** "You should call him," she adds.

"Who, Vinnie?" I ask.

"No, Felix," she says. "You're the one that has the relationship with him."

"Relationship?" I ask in disbelief. I laugh through the phone. "Lily, I barely even know him."

"At least you got the chance to meet him," she says with disappointment. "And it looks like he wants to know you better, so just call him!" she snaps and hangs up.

Geez, she is so bossy sometimes. But, I'll have to make the other calls later since I need to check the shipping orders.

* * *

At the end of the work day, I call Vinnie once I'm at home. I was right; he's more than willing to do the photo shoot and I grin at his excitement on the other side of the phone. From the couch, Lily watches as I make the arrangements, and at the end of the call, she smiles brightly.

"Is it all sorted out?" she asks, as she practically bounces in her seat like an excited fangirl.

I smile and nod.

Lily claps like an excited child. "Okay, now call Pewdiepie!" she squeals.

Holy crap, what has gotten into her tonight? I've never seen her this gleeful before. Rolling my eyes, I reach into my pocket for Felix's number. I take a deep breath and with shaking fingers and with my heart beating like crazy, I dial the number.

He answers on the third ring. The tone of his Swedish accent is calm and very soft.

"Felix Kjellberg, here."

_Oh boy. _"Um, Mr. Kjellberg? This is Elizabeth Callahan." I'm so nervous that I'm barely able to recognize my own voice.

"Miss. Callahan, it's so nice to hear from you again." His voice has changed. I think he sounds surprised and his voice is so warm; seductive even. I turn crimson at the sound of his voice and suddenly I'm aware that Lily De Luca is staring at me with her mouth wide open. I quickly walk into the kitchen.

"Um, we'd like to go ahead and do the photo shoot for the article tomorrow." _Breathe, Elizabeth, just breathe. _"Where would you like to meet up at, sir?"

I can almost hear his grin on the other end of the line.

"I'm staying at the Fairmont Hotel here in San Francisco." he says. "Shall we say ten thirty tomorrow morning?"

I smile "Yeah, sounds good to me. We'll see you there." I sound all gushy and breathy like a school girl.

"I look forward to it, Miss. Callahan."

"See you then," I say, and hang up.

My heart is still pounding when Lily comes into the kitchen. She's staring at me with a look of awe on her face.

"Elizabeth Francesca Callahan!" she admonishes with a grin. "You like him! I've never seen you get so affected by another man. You're actually blushing."

"Oh, Lily, you know I blush all the time!" I exclaim. "Don't be so ridiculous!" She blinks at me in surprise. I rarely ever have hissy fits, so I relent. "I just find him a little intimidating that's all. He didn't act all carefree when I met him."

"So, the Fairmont, huh?" Lily mutters, changing the subject. "I'm gonna go call the manager so we can book a room for the photo shoot."

As she leaves the kitchen to make her call, I start on making supper, but I can't hide my irritation with Lily. That night after I go to bed, I am restless. I toss and turn, dreaming of dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face. I jolt awake twice, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

* * *

The Fairmont Hotel is located in downtown San Francisco. Lily, Dave, Vinnie, and I all take separate cars. Dave is one of Vinnie's friends here to help out on the lighting for the photo shoot. Lily was able to book a suite free of charge for the morning in exchange for the hotel getting credit in the article. When the hotel manager heard that we were here to photograph the famous Pewdiepie from YouTube, we were instantly upgraded to a suite since Felix is already occupying the largest suite in the hotel.

By the time we arrive at the hotel and up to the room, it's almost ten, so we have a little over a half an hour to set up. Lily is in full flow in giving the orders.

"Vinnie, I think we'll shoot against that wall. Dave, I need you to clear out these chairs, and Elizabeth, could you order some room service to bring up some refreshments? And let Felix know that we are here."

_Yes, ma'am I'll get right on it. _She is always so bossy. I roll my eyes at her and do as she says.

A half an hour later, Felix Kjellberg walks into our suite. _Holy shit! _He's wearing a white shirt, open at the collar, and black dress pants. His hair is damp from a shower. My heart begins to beat like crazy at the sight of him. He's so damn _hot. _Felix is followed into the suite by a man who looks to be in his mid thirties, all short brown hair and stubble in a dark business suit. His green eyes watch us as he stands quietly in the corner.

"Miss. Callahan, we meet again." Felix extends his hand out, and I shake it. My heart is in my throat and as I touch his hand, I feel the current running through me. I blush and I'm sure that my shaky breathing must be audible.

"Mr. Kjellberg, this is Lily De Luca," I say, waving a hand toward Lily, who comes forward, grinning like a school girl.

"Miss. De Luca, how do you do?" He gives an amused smile. "I take it your feeling much better now? Elizabeth said you were unwell last week."

"Yes, I'm fine now, Mr. Kjellberg." Lily shakes his hand firmly. "Thank you so much for taking the time to do this with us." She gives him a polite smile and her eyes twinkle.

"The pleasure's all mine," he answers. He turns his gaze to me and I blush. Damn, just one look and I turn into putty.

"Uh, this is Vincenzo Luciano, our photographer," I say, smiling at Vinnie.

"Mr. Kjellberg." He nods.

"Mr. Luciano." They shake hands. "So, where would you like me?"

"Mr. Kjellberg; if you could just sit here please. Just be careful of the cords. And we'll also do a few standing too." Lily leads him over to a chair against the wall.

Dave switches on the lights, blinding Felix, and mutters an apology. Then Dave and I stand back and watch as Vinnie clicks away on his camera. He takes several photographs handheld, asking Felix to turn this way, and another way. Vinnie moves to the tripod and takes several more photos while Felix sits and poses patiently for twenty minutes.

I stand by and watch, admiring Felix from afar. Our eyes lock onto each other twice and I tear my gaze away as I feel my cheeks blushing.

"Enough sitting," Lily says. "Standing, Mr. Kjellberg?"

Felix stands, and Dave hurries over to remove the chair.

"Do you mind if I use a prop?" Felix asks.

Vinnie and I look over at Lily and she nods.

She smiles. "No, go ahead," Lily says. "What kind of prop?"

Felix waves over Mr. Silent Guy in the corner of the room and he walks over and hands a flowery headpiece to the Swede. He places it on his head, making Lily and I giggle. **(A/N: N****otice the flowery headpiece that he's wearing for the cover image?)**

"Remember this bros: It's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous," he says, and Lily mouth drops open.

Vinnie grins and the shutter on his camera clicks away once more. He takes a dozen with Felix posing and wearing the headpiece, and the next dozen without the headpiece.

"I think we have enough now," Vinnie announces about ten minutes later.

"Excellent." Lily smiles. "Thank you again, Mr. Kjellberg." She shakes his hand, as does Vinnie and Dave.

"Miss. De Luca, I look forward to reading the article," Felix says. He turns to me, standing by the door. "Will you walk with me, Miss. Callahan."

"Yes, sir," I say, my voice breathy. I glance nervously at Lily and she shrugs.

"It was nice meeting you all," Felix announces, as he opens the door. He stands aside to, allowing me out first.

_Holy hell, what does he want? _I pause in the hallway, my heart pounding crazily as Felix exits from the room followed by Mr. Silent Guy in his dark suit.

"I'll call you, Clark," he murmurs to Silent Guy.

"Yes, sir," Clark says.

Clark wanders back down the corridor. Felix looks at me with his burning blue gaze and my cheeks flush.

"I was wondering if you'd join me for coffee this morning," he says.

My heart jumps into my throat. A date? Felix Kjellberg is asking me out on a date? I clear my throat to try and control my nerves.

"Y-Yeah, I'd love to," I stutter. "Let me just let Lily know."

I turn and walk back into the suite and see that Lily is in a deep discussion about something with Vinnie.

"Elizabeth, I think he really likes you," she whispers. She looks past me and glances over at Felix who is standing in the doorway, watching us with his penetrating blue gaze. "And I know you like him," she adds with a smile.

I raise my hand up in hopes to get her to stop talking and she does.

"Lily, I'll be home later," I say.

"Why?" she asks. "Where are you going?"

I grin giddily. "Felix Kjellberg has asked me if I could join him for a cup of coffee."

Her mouth drops open and she glances over at Felix. Speechless Lily! She grabs me by my arm and we hurry into the bedroom that's off the living room of the suite.

"Get out!" she exclaims, grinning. "Are you serious?"

I nod and she bounces like an over excited child getting presents on Christmas morning. _Calm down there, De Luca. _

"Lily, it's only coffee," I say. "It's not like he's asking me out to dinner."

She grins. "Okay, I'll see you later," Lily says. "Have fun and don't be long or I will send out a search and rescue.

She giggles and I can't help but grin as we walk back into the big room. I emerge from the suite to find Felix Kjellberg waiting and leaning against the wall, looking like a model in pose for a magazine. _Wow, he's so beautiful. _

"Okay, let's go for that coffee," I murmur, flushing a beet red when he looks at me.

He grins. "After you, Miss. Callahan." He stands up straight and holds out his hand for me to go first.

We walk down the corridor, my stomach full of butterflies, and my heart in my mouth. _I am going to have coffee with this beautiful Swedish man._ What are we going to talk about? What do we have in common? My mind is suddenly paralyzed with giddy excitement. His soft, warm Swedish accent pulls me out of my reverie.

"How long have you and Lily De Luca known each other?" he asks

"We've known each other since childhood," I reply. "She's a very good friend."

He smiles as if in deep thought. If only I knew what he is thinking about.

At the elevator, Felix presses the call button, and the bell rings. The doors slide open and we step in. I gaze down at the floor as I stand next to him, feeling my cheeks turning pink. When I peek up at Felix though the corner of my eye, I notice that he has a hint of a smile on his lips, but it's very hard to tell.

The doors open on the first floor, and much to my surprise, Felix reaches over and takes my hand in his, which is warm. He gives my hand a squeeze and I feel the current run through me as he leads me out of the elevator. My heart rate beings to accelerate once more.

"What is it about elevators?" he mutters, making me blush.

We cross through the lobby of the hotel toward the entrance. Outside, it's a warm May, sunny day. I'm still holding his hand as we turn left towards the cross walk at the intersection. We stand and wait for the light to change. I feel giddy that I'm holding hands with the famous Pewdiepie, and I tingle all over. I attempt to erase the ridiculous grin that threatens to split my face in half. _Calm down, Elizabeth, and try to be cool, _my subconscious pleads. The orange crossing man appears and we stroll across the street.

Felix and I walk a couple of blocks to a coffee shop where he releases my hand so he can hold the door open for me.

"Why don't you choose a table while I get our drinks? What would you like, Elizabeth?" he asks, polite as ever and I blush.

"I'll just have some tea," I say. "I'm not too keen on coffee."

He smiles and heads over to the counter while I chose a table by the window. While I sit and wait, I gaze at him beneath my lashes as he stands in line, waiting to be served. I could watch him all day. He's tall, broad shouldered, and slim. He's absolutely beautiful. Once or twice, he runs his fingers through his blonde hair. _Oh, how I would love to touch his hair. I bet it's real soft. _I blush and bite my lip at the thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Felix is back, startling me away from my erotic thoughts.

I blush once more for probably the hundredth time today. _I was just thinking about running my fingers through his beautiful hair and wondering if it feels soft to the touch. _I shake my head. Felix is carrying a tray, which he sets down on the round table. He hands me a cup and saucer, a small teapot, and a side plate that holds a teabag. He has a coffee and he also bought a muffin. Putting the tray aside, he sits opposite me, and crosses his legs. He looks so comfortable and so at ease with his body, that I can't help but envy him. I smile in secretly and make my tea.

"This is really good tea," I mutter. My voice is quiet and breathy. I almost cannot believe that I'm sitting here with Felix Kjellberg of YouTube in a coffee shop in San Francisco. He looks up at me as if he knows that I'm hiding something. "My favorite," I add.

"I see," he says. "So, is he your boyfriend?"

_Whoa... What? _

"Who?" I ask in confusion.

"The photographer. Vincenzo Luciano."

I laugh. What gave him that impression?

"No, Vinnie is just a good friend of mine, that's all," I reply. "Why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"The way he smiled at you; the way you and him looked at each other." His gaze holds mine and I want to look away but I'm caught in his spell.

"He's more like family," I whisper. "Like a brother I've never had."

Felix nods, satisfied with my response. He glances down at his muffin. His fingers peel back the paper and I watch in fascination.

"Would you like a piece?" he asks. His amused smile is back.

"Sure," I say, blushing at the fact that he's sharing his muffin with me.

He splits the muffin in half and gives me a piece. I smile and pop it into my mouth. It tastes good. I chew silently while Felix takes a sip of his coffee.

"And the boy I met yesterday at the book store. He's not your boyfriend?"

I swallow. "No, Tino is just a friend," I say softly. _Why is he asking these silly questions? _"Why do you ask?"

"You seem to always be nervous around men," he says huskily.

I turn crimson and my stomach does flips at the sound of his voice. Holy shit, that's personal. _I'm only nervous around you, Felix. _

"I just find you a little intimidating, that's all," I say, my voice just barely a whisper. I flush scarlet and my subconscious nods to my improvement. I gaze down at my hands and hear his sharp intake of breath.

"You should find me intimidating, but you shouldn't be afraid to talk to me," he says. "And at least you're very honest."

I continue to look down at my hands, afraid to show him my face.

"Hey," Felix says. He reaches over the table and grasps my chin, forcing me to look upwards. I blush and tingle all over from the contact of his warm fingers on my skin. "Please don't look down. I love seeing your beautiful face."

_Oh my. _I blink at him and he gives me an encouraging smile.

"It gives me some sort of clue of what your thinking about," he breathes. "You're a mystery, Miss. Callahan."

What? Me, mysterious?

"And I think you're very self-contained, too," he murmurs.

Am I? This is absolutely bewildering. _Me, self-contained? No way. _

"Except when you blush," he adds. "I just wish I knew what you are always blushing about." He pops a small piece of muffin into his mouth and chews slowly, not taking his eyes off me. I blush under his gaze. _Damn! _

"Do you always make personal observation?" I ask.

"Have I offended you?" He sounds surprised.

"No," I answer truthfully.

He smiles. "Good."

I take a sip of my tea and Felix eats another small piece of his muffin.

"Are you an only child?" he asks.

_Whoa. _Why does he keep changing the subject?

"Yes," I reply.

"And your parents?" he asks.

Why does he want to know this?

"My parents live in Florida."

"Married?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Yes, happily married," I reply, my voice sounding slightly monotone.

Felix frowns. "You're not giving much away are you?" He rubs his chin as if in deep thought.

"Neither are you," I say.

"You've already interviewed me once already, and I think it's only fair that I can recollect some questions from you." He smirks.

Holy shit. He's remembering the 'gay' question. Once again, I am completely mortified and embarrassed.

"Tell me about your parents," I blurt and he raises his eyebrows.

"My father is a doctor and my mother is a lawyer," he says. "They live back in Gothenburg."

Oh, so he's had an excellent upbringing. I wonder about a successful couple who adopts four kids, okay maybe he was the only adopted child, and one of them turns into a beautiful man who becomes famous on YouTube for playing video games. His parents must be proud.

"What do your siblings do?"

"My brothers Sebastian and Viktor are both in construction, and my little sister Kamilla is in Paris, modeling.

Wow; modeling. "I hear Paris is lovely," I say.

"It's a beautiful country. Have you ever been there?" he asks.

"I've never left US soil." _Where is he going with this? _

"Would you like to go?"

"To Paris?" I squeak. This has taken me by surprise. Who wouldn't want to go to Paris? "Of course," I say. "But it's England that I would really love to visit."

He cocks his head to one side. "Would you now?" he asks, running his index finger across his bottom lip. _Oh my. _

"Well yes, because it's home to Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens. I'd love to visit the places that inspired those people to write such incredible books." All this talk about books and authors reminds me that I should be studying for my final exams. I glance at the time on my phone. "I'd better get going," I say. "I have to study."

"For your exams?" he asks.

"Yes, they start Tuesday," I reply.

"I'll walk you back to the hotel," he says.

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Kjellberg."

He smiles down at me. "You're welcome, Elizabeth. It was my pleasure. Come," he commands, holding out his hand to me.

Blushing like a school girl, I take his hand in mine, and follow him out of the coffee shop. We stroll back towards the hotel in silence and a few girls stare open mouthed at Felix as we pass by. I smile proudly on the inside at the fact that I'm in the presence of this beautiful blue eyed Swedish gamer.

When we reach the intersection, across the road from the hotel, I'm aware that our time is limited. This is it. What should I ask him to break the silence?

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I blurt out. Holy crap, did I just say that?

His lips quirk up into a half smile, and he looks down at me.

"No, Elizabeth. I don't do the girlfriend thing," he says softly.

Oh. _What the heck does that mean? _He said he wasn't gay during the interview. Or maybe he is! He must have lied in the interview. Or maybe not. My mind spins with questions as we reach the underground parking garage of the hotel. It's empty of people except for me and Felix. As I reach my car, I turn to Felix and he's gazing at me.

"Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot," I say, smiling.

"You're very welcome, Elizabeth," he says.

He walks closer to me, and to my surprise, he reaches out and caresses my cheek with his warm hand. Leaning in closer, he captures my mouth with his into a passionate kiss. _Oh my God... _

* * *

**Hehehe ;)**

***A/N: If you find anymore names that say Rico instead of Vinnie, let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: To The End of Our Final Exams

Chapter 4  
To The End of Our Final Exams

I'm completely taken surprise by Felix's kiss. His lips are warm and soft, making my blood sing as I run my fingers through his soft hair. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue full access. He takes full advantage, letting his tongue explore my mouth. My tongue joins his in a slow, erotic dance. He presses me up against the length of body and I feel his erection pressing against me. My heart jumps with excitement. _Holy shit! _He wants me. Felix Kjellberg, wants me, and I want him. Now.

Breathlessly, he breaks the torrid kiss, leaving me wanting more. He stands in front of me, catching his breath, and I'm speechless. I catch my breath, trying to say something, but I'm totally speechless. Damn, where is my voice?

I swallow. "Wow," I say, my voice breathy.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Elizabeth... I-I."

I raise my eyebrows. _Why is he sorry? _

"No, no, it's okay," I assure him.

He smiles, his eyes glowing. "Good luck with your exams," he says.

I smile back at him. "Thanks," I say.

He comes forward once more and kisses me again and it feels as if my thighs are on fire. He breaks the kiss and I watch as he turns and leaves the garage, leaving me to stand there with a pounding heart, shaky legs, and butterflies in my stomach. Wow, did that just happen? My inner goddess is smiling proudly and I can't help but grin.

I turn and get into my car. The grin on my face remains as I drive away from the hotel and back to the house.

When I arrive back home, Lily is sitting at the dining table with her laptop. She looks up from her work and gives me a welcoming smile.

"How was coffee with Felix?" she asks.

"It was amazing," I say, grinning.

Lily cocks her head to one side. "What do you mean? Elizabeth, what happened?"

I blush and smile. "He kissed me," I say.

Her mouth drops open. "Oh my God, he kissed you?!" she squeals. "How was it? What do his lips feel like?"

Oh, here we go again. The Lily De Luca Questioning Hour.

"It was unexpected," I reply. "He kissed me twice and the second time it felt like my thighs just went up in flames."

Lily giggles. "He likes you, Elizabeth."

I grin once more. "Well, I'm going to go study," I say.

"Oh, do you want to see the article real quick?" Lily asks. "It's finished. Vinnie took some great pictures."

I smile. "Sure."

I stroll over to the laptop and there is Felix, staring at me in both black and white, and in color. _Wow, he's so gorgeous. _I pretend to read the article, but his steady blue eyed gaze distracts from reading. He's so gloriously good looking.

"Very nice, Lily," I say.

Lily smiles and I head upstairs to my bedroom. While I study, I think about Felix and the way he kissed me. I smile, blushing at the memory.

That night in bed, I allow my thoughts to drift. I keep coming back to the _I don't do the girlfriend thing _quote, and I wonder idly what that means. I close my eyes and begin to drift. Maybe Felix is saving himself. I think about his kiss once more and drift off into dream land, and that night, I dream of blue eyes once again...

* * *

I put my pencil down. I'm finally finished. My final exam is finally over. A Cheshire cat grin spreads across my face as I look down at my finished exam. It's Friday, and we shall be celebrating tonight, really celebrating. I might even get drunk, too! I glance across the hall at Lily, and it seems she has finished also. She glances over at me and grins, holding up her hands in a thumbs up. I smile, knowing that I will never have to sit in rows of anxious, isolated students again.

We head back to the house together in my Mercedes, refusing to talk about the finished final exams. I think Lily is more concerned about what she is going to wear to the bar this evening. At the front door, I'm fishing around in my purse for my keys when Lily finds a box sitting by the deck.

"Elizabeth, there's a package here for you." Lily is standing behind me holding a brown paper parcel.

_That's odd. _I haven't ordered anything from Amazon recently. She hands me the package and takes my keys to open the front door. It's addressed to Miss. Elizabeth Callahan, but there's no sender's address or a name. Maybe it's from my parents.

"It must be from my parents," I say.

"Open it up!" Lily is excited as she heads into the kitchen to open a bottle of our-exams-are-finally-finished-hurrah-hurrah champagne.

I open the package and inside I find a half leather box containing three books in mint condition and a plain white card. Written on the card, in black ink, it says:

'For you, in celebration of finishing your final exams. ~Felix'

Holy shit, these books are from Felix! I haven't seen him since our kiss last Sunday. I am stunned. I inspect the books. It's the first three novels written by Jack London: The Cruise of the Dazzler, A Daughter of the Snows, and The Call of the Wild. Holy crap, they're first editions, too. These must be worth a fortune. Lily is looking over my shoulder, gazing at the books. She picks up the card and grins at me.

"These are first editions," I whisper.

"No way." Lily's eyes widen with awe. "Felix got you these books."

"I guess so," I say.

"He must really like you," she says.

"Yeah, I guess he does. But, I can't accept these. Maybe I should send them back."

Lily frowns. "Are you sure you don't want to keep them?" she asks.

I nod and repack the books, leaving them on the dining table. Lily hands me a glass of champagne.

"To the end of our final exams." Lily says.

We clink glasses and drink.

* * *

The bar is loud and full of soon to be graduates out get trashed and have a good time. Vinnie joins us, although he won't be graduating for another year. As I down my fifth margarita, I know it's not a good mix on top of the champagne that I had earlier.

"Having fun, Elizabeth," Vinnie shouts to me over the noise and music.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, totally!" I shout back.

"Are you still coming to my show?"

"Of course, Vinnie!" I exclaim. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiles, and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"It means a lot to me that you'll be there, Elizabeth," he whispers into my ear. "Would you like another margarita?"

"Vincenzo Edward Luciano, are you trying to get me drunk?" I giggle. "Because I think it's working, but I'd better have a beer. I'll go and get us a pitcher."

"More drink, Elizabeth!" Lily shouts, and I can't help but laugh.

Lily's on the dance floor with her arm draped around the shoulder of Danny, another one of the English students, and they are dancing like maniacs. I move out of Vinnie's hold get up from the table. I make my way to the bar but decide that I should visit the restroom while I'm on my feet. _Good thinking, Elizabeth, _my subconscious says.

I stagger through the crowd, and of course there's a line, but at least it's quiet and cool in the corridor. I reach for my cell phone to pass the time while I wait. _Who was the last person I called? _Was it Vinnie? Underneath his name, a see a phone number that I don't recognize. Oh yes, it's Felix's number. I giggle. It's around midnight, and I think maybe I'll wake him up. Perhaps he can explain to me why he sent me those books. I grin in my drunken state and hit the "call" button. He answers after a few rings.

"Elizabeth?" He sounds surprised to be receiving a call from me.

"Felix, why did you send me those books?" I slur at him.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? You sound strange." His voice is filled with concern.

I giggle. "I'm not the strange one, you are." There, that told him.

"Elizabeth, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?" I ask.

"I'm curious," Felix replies. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a bar."

"Which bar?" He sounds exasperated

"A bar in San Francisco," I slur.

"And how are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way." This conversation is getting nowhere.

"Which bar are you in?" he asks once more.

"Why did you send me those books, Felix?"

"Elizabeth, where are you? Tell me now." He sounds so demanding that I can't help but laugh out loud.

"You're so domineering." I giggle.

"Elizabeth, so help, where in the fuck are you?"

Ooh, Pewdiepie is swearing at me. I giggle again. "I'm around San Francisco...'s, far away from Sacramento.

"Where in San Francisco?" he asks.

"Goodnight, Felix." I say in a sing song way.

"Elizabeth!"

I hang up. Ha! Well, he didn't tell me why exactly he sent the books. I frown. Mission not accomplished. I am really drunk and my head swims as I move along with the line. The line has moved even more and now it is my turn. I stare up at the poster on the back of the stall door that warns about safe sex. My phone rings in my pocket and it makes me jump in surprise. I look at the screen and notice that it's Felix calling.

"Hi!" I bleat into the phone.

"Elizabeth, I'm coming to get you," he says, and hangs up.

_Oh shit. _I pull my pants up. My heart is thumping like crazy. He's coming to get me? No way, I bet he's just messing with my head. I never told him where I was so he can't find here. Besides, it will take him hours since there are so many bars in San Francisco, and we'll be long gone by then. I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror. I look flushed and unfocused. _Hmm, the effects of alcohol. _

I stagger out of the bathroom and wait at the bar for the pitcher of beer.

"You were gone long enough," Lily says, when I return to the table. "Where were you?"

"I was in line for the restroom," I reply.

Vinnie and Danny are having a heated discussion about who knows what. Vinnie pauses from his tirade to pour us our drinks, and I take a long sip.

"Lily, I'm gonna step outside for some fresh air."

"Elizabeth, you are such a lightweight," Lily teases.

I grin and make my way through the crowd of dancers and drinkers. I am starting to feel a little nauseated. My head is spinning out of control. As I walk outside, I breathe in the cool night air in the parking lot. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Why did I let myself get so messed up?

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Vinnie has joined me.

I smile weakly. "Yeah, I just had a little too much to drink."

"Me too," he murmurs, and his green eyes are regarding me. "Do you need a hand?" he asks. He steps closer and puts his arm around my waist.

"I'm okay, I got this." I try to push away rather feebly.

"Elizabeth, please," he whispers, holding me close.

"Vincenzo, what are you doing?" I ask.

"You know I like you, Elizabeth, please don't fight me on this." He has one hand at the small of my back, holding me up against him. His other hand is on my chin, tipping my head back. _Holy shit, he's going to kiss me. _

"No, Vinnie, stop." I try to push him away but he's all muscle. His hand has slipped into my hair.

"Please don't fight this, Elizabeth, _amore_," he whispers against my lips. His breath is soft and smells sweet of margarita and beer. He begins to trail kisses along my jaw and up to my mouth. I start to feel panicky and out of control.

"Vinnie, don't," I plead. I really don't want this. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"I think the missus said no," a Swedish accent says in the dark. Holy shit! Felix Kjellberg is here! How? Vinnie releases me.

"Mr. Kjellberg!" Vinnie sounds surprised.

I glance anxiously up at Felix. He glaring at Vinnie, and he's furious. Crap. My stomach heaves, and I double over and vomit onto the ground.

"Ugh! Elizabeth!" Vinnie jumps back in disgust.

Felix grabs hold of my hair and gently leads me over to the grass on the edge of the parking lot.

"If you need to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you." Felix has one arm around my shoulders and his other hand is holding my long dark hair so it's off my face.

I rest my hands on my knees and vomit again. I feel tears burning in my eyes, and even when my stomach seems empty with nothing coming up, dry heaves rack my body. I vow silently to myself that I will never drink again. Finally, it stops and I walk over to the building and lean against the brick wall. Felix follows me over and hands me a handkerchief. I wipe my mouth off and I can't seem to bring myself to look at him. I feel disgusted with myself that he had to see me vomit everywhere. I just wish the ground would swallow me up.

"Better?" Felix asks softly.

I nod, my head swimming like crazy. I look up at Felix and he's staring me. Turning, I glance at Vinnie who looks pretty shamefaced and embarrassed. And like me, he seems intimated by Felix. I glare at him. I have a few choice words to say to him but I don't want to repeat them in front of Felix Kjellberg of YouTube.

"I'll, uh, see you back inside," Vinnie mutters guiltily, but we both ignore him as he walks back into the building.

I'm on my own with Felix. Double crap. What should I say to him? Apologize for the late night phone call?

"I'm sorry, Felix," I mutter, staring down at the ground.

He tilts my chin upwards so I'm forced to look up at him. "What are you sorry for, Elizabeth?" he asks.

"The phone call, mainly. Getting sick. The list is endless," I mutter, feeling my cheeks turn red. _Can the ground swallow me up now, please? _

"We've all been there at one point or another, but perhaps not quite as dramatic as you," he says dryly. "But, do you make a habit for this kind of behavior? This is really way beyond unacceptable, Elizabeth."

My head buzzes with alcohol in irritation. Why the hell is he scolding me like some sort of errant child? Part of me wants to tell him that I can get drunk every night if I want, and that it's my decision, but I'm not brave enough.

"I don't think I have the desire to get drunk ever again," I say softly, as I hold my head in my hands.

I still don't understand how he got here. I begin to feel faint. Felix notices me swaying and he grabs me before I fall. He hoists me into his arms, holding me against his chest like a small child. _Oh my, he smells heavenly. _I breathe in his wonderful scent.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he says softly.

"I need to go and tell Lily." _Holy crap,_ _I'm in his arms. _

"My friend can tell her."

"Who?" I ask, as he releases me.

"My friend Anthony Padilla is talking to Miss. De Luca."

Holy shit. _The _Anthony Padilla from Smosh? "The guy from Smosh?" I ask in disbelief. "Is Ian here too?"

"Yeah. Your familiar with Smosh?" Felix looks a little surprised. "I thought you don't watch videos on YouTube."

"Not all the time, but Lily watches there videos." I reply. "How did you find me?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I tracked your cell phone, Elizabeth."

Oh, of course he did. But is that even legal. _Stalker, _my subconscious whispers through the alcohol.

"Did you have a jacket or a purse?" he asks.

"Yeah, I came with both. Felix, please, can we go back inside?" I ask. "Lily might be starting to worry about me."

He sighs. "Okay, let's go."

Taking my hand, he leads me back into the bar. I feel weak and I'm still quite drunk. I feel embarrassed, mortified, and exhausted. Inside, it's noisy, crowded, and the music has started so there is a large crowd of people on the dance floor. Lily is not at the table, and Vinnie has disappeared also. Danny looks lost and forlorn.

"Hey Danny, where's Lily?" I shout at him above all the noise. My head is pounding in time to the thumping bass line of the music.

"She's dancing!" Danny shouts back. and I can tell he looks surprised. He's looking over at Felix.

I shrug on my jacket and place my shoulder bag over my head so it sits on my hip. I'll be ready to go once I've seen Lily.

I touch Felix's arm and lean up to shout in his ear. "She's on the dance floor!" I say. His hair brushes up against my nose and I smell his scent. All those feelings come back to me and I flush. The muscles deep, deep down in my belly clench deliciously.

He rolls his eyes and takes my hand, leading me over to the bar. He orders something but I don't know what. A moment later, he hands me a glass of ice cold water.

"Drink that!" Felix orders me, shouting above the noise.

The strobe lights are twisting and turning in time to the music, casting colored lights and shadows all over the bar. As many lights cast on Felix's face, I notice that he's watching me intently. I take a few small sips of the water.

"All of it!" he shouts.

He's so bossy like Lily. I watch as he runs his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. He looks frustrated and even a little angry. What is his problem? Well, aside from a silly drunk girl calling him in the middle of the night. I do as I'm told and I drink the entire glass of water. It's makes me somewhat better. Felix takes the glass from me and places it on the bar. I notice through a blur that he's wearing a loose black linen shirt, snug jeans, and white converse sneakers. In my groggy state, he looks yummy.

He takes my hand again and leads me out onto the dance floor. Shit, I can't dance. He senses my doubts about dancing, and under the colored strobe lights I see his amused grin. He pulls me towards him and I'm in his arms once again. He starts to move in time with music, taking me with him. Wow, he can really dance, and I can hardly believe that I'm following him step for step. He's holding me against him, his beautiful body against mine. If he wasn't holding me the way he is right now, I'm sure that I would swoon at his feet.

He moves us through the crowd of dancers to the other side of the dance floor. At that moment, I notice that we are beside Lily who is dancing with Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. Holy shit, it's actually them. The music is pounding loud, inside and outside mt head. Oh no. _Lily is dancing out her moves with Ian. _She's dancing her ass off and she only does that when she likes someone. And I mean really likes someone.

Felix leans over and shouts something into Anthony's ear, but I can't hear what he's saying. Anthony is tall with broad shoulders, short black emo hair, and dark brown eyes. Ian grins and pulls Lily into his arms, where she seem's really happy to be. _Oh Lily, you and your favorite YouTubers. _In the back of my mind, I hope she read that poster on the bathroom door about practicing safe sex. My thoughts crash as my brain fights that drunk, fuzzy feeling. It's so warm in here, so loud and colorful. My heads starts to swim again. Oh crap. I can feel the the floor coming up to meet me, or so it feels. The last thing I remember before I pass out in Felix Kjellberg's arms is his shout as he has to grab me to keep me from falling on my face.

"Elizabeth!"


	5. Chapter 5: An Interesting Day

**Here's an extra long chapter for you to enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5  
An Interesting Day

It's very quiet. The light is muted and I feel comfortable and warm in this bed. _Hmm. _I open my eyes, and for a moment I enjoy the strange, unfamiliar surroundings. I have no idea where I'm at. I struggle with my recent visual memories. Holy crap. I'm in the Fairmont Hotel, in a suite. I have been in a room similar to this one, but it looks bigger. Oh, shit, I'm in Felix Kjellberg's suite. How in the hell did I get here?

Memories of last night come flooding back to my mind. The drinking, the phone call, the vomiting in front of Felix, and Vinnie's attempt to try and kiss me. _Oh my God. _I cringe with utter embarrassment of my behavior of last night. I don't remember getting here. I'm only wearing my bra and panties. No jeans, socks, or my t-shirt. _Holy shit! Where are my clothes? _

I sit up as my head pounds from my hangover. I look at the bedside table and on it is a glass of orange juice and two tablets which I presume to be Advil. Oh wow, he thinks of everything. I sit with my back against the headboard and reach for the tablets. I pop them one at a time into my mouth and swallow them with sips of the orange juice. It tastes very refreshing and I down the whole glass in a matter of seconds.

There's a soft knock at the door. My heart leaps into my throat, and I can't seem to find my voice. Felix opens the door and strolls in. Holy hell, he's been working out. He's wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt which is dark with sweat.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he says. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess," I mumble, looking down at my knotted fingers.

I look up at him as he places a large shopping bag on the chair. He's staring at me with his bright blue eyes, and I can't seem to figure out what he's thinking about.

"How did I get here?" I ask. My voice is small.

Felix walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. I'm suddenly aware that I'm barely wearing any clothes and I feel somewhat shy that he can see parts of my body.

"After you passed out, I brought you back here," he replies.

"Did you put me to bed?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers, his face impassive as his eyes don't leave mine.

"Did I throw up again?" I ask, my voice quieter.

"No. You were out cold."

"Did you undress me?" I whisper.

"Yes." Felix raises an eyebrow and I blush.

"Oh my God, we didn't-?" I begin, but I can't seem to finish my sentence. Completely mortified, I stare down at my hands.

"Elizabeth, you were comatose. Necrophiliac is not my thing. I like my women responsive."

"I'm really sorry," I say.

He smiles. "It was a very interesting evening. And a night that I'll never forget."

Me neither. Is he laughing at me? I feel absolutely embarrassed. Ugh! Why did I have to go and do such a stupid thing?

"You didn't have to track me down with your James Bond gadgetry," I snap.

His eyes widen in surprise and he stares at me. "Okay, first the technology to track cell phones is available online, and second, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in the photographer's bed, and from what I remember, you weren't too thrilled about having him sticking his tongue down your throat," Felix says acidly.

I look up at him and he's glaring at me. His eyes are blazing and he looks a little angry. I try to hide my smile and instead I end up giggling like a school girl.

His eyes soften and a smile forms on his lips. "Did you eat last night?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"You need to eat," he says. "No wonder you were so ill." Felix runs his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to continue to scold me like I'm a child?" I ask.

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Yes," I reply.

"You're lucky that all I'm doing is just scolding you," Felix snaps. "If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the little stunt that you pulled last night. You didn't eat, you got really drunk, and you put yourself at risk." He closes his eyes and sighs heavily. When he opens them back up, he glares at me. "I hate to think of what could have happened to you."

I stare at him in disbelief. What is his problem? And what does he mean by _if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week? _Oh, is that a threat to spank me? I flush at that thought.

"I would have been okay. I was with Lily." My voice is small and I sound like a small child.

"And what about the photographer?" he asks, his voice serious.

I shrug. "Vinnie just got out of line that's all," I say.

"Well, the next time he gets out of line, I think someone should teach him some manners."

I giggle. "Well, well, well, you are the quite the disciplinarian aren't you?" I ask.

Felix grins wickedly. "Oh, Elizabeth, you have no idea." _Whoa. _One minute I'm confused, and the next minute I'm gazing at his smile. Wow. I am completely entranced.

He stands up from the bed. "I'm going to have a shower. Or, would you like to shower first?"

He gazes down at me, grinning, and I'm pretty sure he does a quick scan of my practically almost naked body. I turn crimson under his blue eyed gaze. His grin widens, and he reaches down and runs his thumb down my cheek and across my lower lip.

"Breathe, Elizabeth, just breathe," he whispers. "Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes. You must be famished." He turns and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I let out a breath that I've been holding in. Damn, why is he so attractive? Right now I want to join him in the shower and touch his beautiful body. I have never felt this way about anyone before. My hormones are raging, and my skin tingles where his thumb traced over my skin and lower lip. I'm squirming with a needy, achy...discomfort. I don't quite understand this reaction. _Hmm... Desire. _This is desire. This is what it feels like.

I lie back on covers and soft pillows on the bed. _If only you were mine, Felix. _He's the only man who has ever made my heart race in my chest. I still remember the kiss we shared last weekend. I smile at the memory. After all that's happened, it seems that Felix cares for me. He's my knight in shining armor.

Scrambling out of bed, I frantically search for my clothes. Felix emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered, shaved, and with a towel around his waist, and here I am just wearing a bra and panties.

"If your looking for your clothes, I sent them to get washed." His gaze is dark. "They were spattered with vomit."

"Oh," I say softly, blushing under his gaze and feeling quite self-conscious that he can see almost all of my body.

"I sent Clark out to get you some new clothes. They're in this bag." He motions his hand towards the shopping back that is sitting on the chair.

"Um, I'll have a shower now," I mutter. "Thank you." What else can I say to him? I grab the bag and hurry into the bathroom away from the fact that Felix is naked underneath that towel.

In the bathroom, it's hot and steamy. I unhook the clasp on my bra and toss it to the floor. Slipping off my panties, I climb into the shower, anxious to be under the cleansing stream of water. The water cascades down my body, and I hold up my face into the falling water. I want Felix Kjellberg. I _really _want him. It's simple. For the first time in my life, I want to go to bed with a man, and feel his mouth and hands on me.

He said he likes his women to be responsive. _He must be saving himself. _But he's already kissed me. I don't understand. Does he want me at all? I just don't know what his game is. _Elizabeth, you slept all night in his bed, and he never touched you while you were sleeping, _my subconscious scolds me. I ignore her.

The water is warm and soothing. I feel like I could stay here forever. I reach for the body wash and it smells delicious. It smells of Felix. I rub it all over myself, imagining that Felix is in here with me, rubbing this heavenly scented soap onto my breasts, across my stomach, between my thighs. _Oh my. _I grin like a school girl as my heart beats like crazy.

"Elizabeth, breakfast is here." Felix knocks on the bathroom door, startling me.

"Okay," I call back as I'm pulled out of my erotic daydream.

Turning the water off, I climb out of the shower and grab a towel. I quickly dry off my body and my hair. I look in the bag and find a pair of jeans, Converse sneakers, a pale blue shirt, and a pair of socks. Oh my, there's even a bra and a pair of panties. They are beautifully designed lingerie. Wow, I am in awe. I blush beet red at the thought that Felix had Clark go to some lingerie store to buy this for me. It makes me wonder what else is in his job description besides being Felix's security guard.

I dress quickly and to my surprise, the clothes actually fit. I towel dry my hair and brush it out to bring it under control. I walk out of the bathroom, relieved to find that the bedroom is empty. I look around for my purse but it's not here. Taking a deep breath, I enter the living room of suite which is quite big. There is a plush couch with soft looking pillows, a glass coffee table, a study area, and an enormous plasma screen TV which sits on the wall. Felix is sitting at the dining table which looks like it's the size of a tennis court. When he see's me, he smiles. He's wearing a white dress shirt and black pants._  
_

"Sit down," he commands, pointing to a chair opposite him.

I make my way to the chair and sit down. There's food on the table and it looks delicious.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I ordered a selection."

"Thank you, sir," I mutter. "Does Lily know I'm here?"

Felix nods. "Yes," he answers. "I sent a text to Anthony to let her know that your still alive," he says with a trace of humor.

I smile and decide on pancakes, maple syrup, and bacon. Felix tries to hide his smile as he returns to his omelet.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks.

"No thank you," I say. "I drank that whole glass of orange juice."

Felix doesn't say anything and I blush under his gaze.

"Thank you for the clothes," I say.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth. That color suits you, too."

I blush once more and stare down at my knotted fingers.

"You should really learn how to take a compliment." His Swedish accent is soft.

I give him a small smile and return to my plate of food. He watches me impassively as I eat. _He must be watching to make sure that I eat everything on my plate. _After a few minutes, I decide to break the silence.

"Felix, why did you send me those books?" I ask. My voice is small and soft.

He puts down his fork and knife and regards me intently, his beautiful eyes burning into me. Holy crap, he too damn gorgeous.

"Well, when I kissed you last weekend, I felt something between us that really shouldn't have happened." He pauses and shrugs. "So I sent you those books as an apology and also to congratulate you on finishing your exams."

"You didn't have to apologize for kissing me," I say.

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "Yes I did," he says. "Elizabeth, you have to understand that I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man. I don't do romance, but there's just something about you that wants me to make you mine."

My appetite vanishes. _Holy shit, he really does want me! _

"Then let's be together," I whisper.

Felix gasps and his eyes widen. "You don't know what your getting yourself into here, Elizabeth."

"Then tell me what I'm getting myself into." I say.

Felix and I sit at the table in silence, staring at each other, neither of us touching our plates of food.

"Are you saving yourself then?" I ask, my voice breathy.

"No, I'm not saving myself." He pauses for a moment and I flush scarlet. I can't believe I just said that. "What are your plans for the next few days?" he asks.

"I'm working today from 1 to 5:30. What time is it?" I feel panicky all of a sudden.

"It's a little after 10," he says. "Don't worry, you have plenty of time. What about tomorrow?"

"I have the day off tomorrow, and then the rest of the week I'll be working at Rossi's."

"Are you and Miss. De Luca still moving to Los Angeles?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, we decided to stay here in San Francisco," I reply. _Where is he going with all these questions? _

"Have you applied to work at YouTube headquarters like I suggested?"

"No," I say. "Don't you remember me saying that I know nothing of YouTube?" I smirk at him.

"Are you smirking at me, Miss. Callahan?" He tilts his head to one side and he looks amused.

I glance down at my breakfast. I can't look him in the eye when he uses that kind of tone.

"I'd like to bite that lip," Felix whispers darkly, his Swedish accent husky.

_Holy shit. _I gasp at his words, completely unaware that I'm chewing on my bottom lip. Oh my God, that has to be the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me. And hearing that from a beautiful Swedish man from YouTube makes my heart rate skyrocket through the roof. I squirm in my seat as desire courses through my entire body.

"Then why don't you?" I challenge him.

"Because I don't want to touch you until I have your written consent to do so." A hint of a smile plays out on his lips.

_Huh?_

"And what does that mean?" I ask.

"Exactly what I say." Felix sighs and shakes his head. "Later tonight, I want to show you what I mean."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I ask.

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company," he says. "If I tell you now, you probably won't want to see me again."

_What the hell does that mean? _What is this beautiful man hiding from me? Behind his YouTube career, is he part of some underworld crime syndicate? Is he deeply religious? I flush scarlet thinking of all the possibilities. This is really getting me nowhere. I want to solve the riddle that is Felix Kjellberg sooner rather than later, even if it means that he has to reveal some dark secret.

"Tonight," I say.

Felix raises an eyebrow. "Why Miss. Callahan your like Eve; so eager to eat the apple from the tree of knowledge." He smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Kjellberg?" I ask sweetly.

He stares back at me impassively. I feel mesmerized by his baby blue eyes.

"Finish your breakfast, Elizabeth," he says. "And then I'll drop you off at home. I'll pick you up at Rossi's at five-thirty when you finish. We'll be driven to Sacramento."

Holy shit, I'm going to his house again. I feel too excited to eat now. I'm going to Sacramento with Pewdiepie. And he wants to bite my lip! I squirm in my seat at the thought.

"Eat," Felix says more sharply.

Smiling inside, I obey his command and eat what's left of my now cold food as Felix watches me from across the table. Swallowing my last piece of pancake, I look up at him. He smiles.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes, sir." I stand up from the table. "Let me just collect my clothes."

I hurry into the bedroom and collect my bra and panties from the bathroom and put them in the shopping bag that contained the clothes that Clark bought for me. I want to brush my teeth, too. Grabbing Felix's toothbrush on the counter, I squeeze some toothpaste on it and brush my teeth in double time. I feel so naughty using his toothbrush. It feels like such a thrill that I grin widely. Heading back to the living area, I find my purse and jacket. Felix is watching me from the dining room table. I feel his eyes on me as I sit back down and wait for him to finish up the last of his coffee.

"Hey, where did you sleep last night?" I ask.

"In the other bedroom," Felix answers, as he stands from the table.

"Oh," I say, standing up from my chair.

He smiles at my expression. "It was quite a novelty."

"Not having sex." There, I said the word. I blush.

"No." He shakes his head as if recalling something uncomfortable. "Come, let's go."

He's making it sound like he's never had sex. Is he a virgin? I really doubt that. But tonight all will be revealed.

Taking my hand in his, Felix and I walk in silence down the corridor to the elevator. As we wait, I peek up at him through my lashes, and he looks out of the corner of his eyes at me. I smile, and his lips twitch.

When the elevator stops, we step in and Felix presses the button for the first floor. We're alone, standing side by side, and suddenly the atmosphere between us changes, charged with electric anticipation. My breathing begins to alter and my heart skyrockets. Felix turns and looks, his eyes darkening. I bite my lip.

"Oh, to hell with the fucking paperwork," Felix growls.

He lunges at me and pushes me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know what's happening, he's holding both of my hands in a vise-like grip above my head. He has me pinned against the wall using his hips. Oh my God. His other hand reaches up and grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up to his. In one swift movement, his lips crash against mine. It's not only just painful, but it feels incredibly good. I moan into his mouth and our tongues intertwine with each other. Wow, I have never been kissed like this. He brings his hands up to grasp my chin, holding me in place. I'm totally helpless. My hands are pinned, my face held, and his hips have me restrained. I can feel his erection pressing up against me once more. _Holy freaking hell. _

"You. Are. So. Damn. Sweet," he murmurs against my lips, each word a staccato.

The elevator comes to a stop. The doors open, and he pushes away from me in the blink of an eye, leaving me hanging and wanting more of him. Four men in business suits look at both of and smirk as they walk into the elevator. My heart rate is through the roof from his unexpected erotic kiss. I feel like I've just run an uphill race.

I glance up at Felix and he looks so calm and collected. How unfair. Is he unaffected by what had just happened? He looks at me out of the corner of eyes, and silently exhales. Oh, he's affected all right. My inner goddess swoons in a victorious dance. The four business men leave the elevator on the second and we have one more floor to travel.

"You brushed your teeth," he says, grinning at me.

I smirk. "I used your toothbrush."

"I figured you would," he says huskily.

The doors open on the first floor, and Felix takes my hand in his and we walk through the lobby.

"What is it about elevators?" he mutters, more to himself than me.

When we through the doors to the outside, Felix and I walk to the underground parking garage to his car. It's a silver Audi SUV. He opens the passenger-side door for me and I clamber in. It's a beast of a car. I've noticed that he hasn't mentioned the outburst of passion that occurred in the elevator. Should I ask him about it? Or should we pretend that it never happened. _Perhaps you imagined it, _my subconscious whispers. No way. I ignore her and I touch my lips which are swollen from the kiss. It definitely happened. Damn, I feel like a changed woman.

Felix starts the engine and reverses out of his space in the underground parking lot. He switches on the radio and the car is filled with sweet angelic music. Oh wow. It sounds so beautiful and sends shivers up my spine. I look over at Felix and he is his usual polite, and cool self.

"This is a beautiful song," I say.

"It is isn't it?" He grins and looks over at me. And for a fleeting moment, he seems his age: young, carefree, and drop dead fucking gorgeous.

I sit back and listen to the angelic voice as it takes me away. Towards the end, the music is interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing over the car speakers. Felix presses a button on the steering wheel.

"Felix Kjellberg, here," he answers, his voice sharp.

"Mr. Kjellberg, it's Clark here. The NDA has been emailed to you, sir." Mr. Silent Guy's voice comes over the speakers.

"Good," Felix says. "Anything else to add?"

"No, sir," Clark replies.

He presses the button on the steering wheel and the call ends, and the music is back.

"Is Clark your only security guard?" I ask.

He looks over at me. "No, I have two other security guards," he says. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all," I say as I look out the window.

I sense his grin as the phone rings once more.

"Felix Kjellberg, here," he answers, his tone more sharper than before.

"Hey Pewds, did you get laid?" a voice says.

"Hello, Anthony; I'm on speakerphone, and I'm not alone in the car." Felix rolls his eyes at the caller.

"Who's with you?"

Felix rolls his eyes again. "Elizabeth Callahan, who do you think?" he asks sarcastically

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Anthony exclaims.

_Holy shit, Anthony Padilla is talking to me. _

"Hi, Anthony," I say, grinning over at Felix who smiles back.

"Ian and I heard a lot about you," Anthony says. I sense his grin on the other side of the phone.

"Well, don't believe a word that Lily says."

Anthony laughs.

"I'm dropping Elizabeth off now." Felix says. "I'll see you shortly." He hangs up and the music is back on.

We are almost at my house and I've noticed that it hasn't taken long.

As the car pulls up to the driveway, I realize that he hasn't asked where I live. But then again, he sent me the books, so of course he knows where I live. What cell phone tracking, stalker wouldn't?

He climbs out of the car and walks around to my side to open the door. Ooh, he's such a gentlemen; except for that moment in the elevator. I smile inwardly at the memory of his beautiful mouth on mine.

I head up the steps of the front door. Lily and Ian are sitting at the dining table with Anthony and some other girl. The expensive books are gone. Thank heavens. I have plans for those later. I look over at Lily and she is grinning. Felix follows me into the living room as Lily jumps up from her seat.

"Hey, Elizabeth." She hurries over to me and hugs me, then holds me at an arm's length so she can examine me. She smiles at Felix. "Good morning, Felix."

"Lily," he says in a polite formal way.

"Hi Anthony, hi Ian," I say smiling.

Ian, Anthony, and the girl walk over and introduces themselves to me.

"Elizabeth, this is Kalel," Anthony says, motioning to the girl with bright green hair. "She's my fiancee."

"Nice to meet you," Kalel says. She smiles and holds out her hand.

I take her hand in mine and shake it. "Hi," I say, smiling.

"So, Elizabeth, are you feeling better?" Ian asks. "We never got a chance to talk to you last night; you passed out cold."

I flush, my cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Yeah, much better," I reply.

"Guys, we'd better get going," Felix announces.

"Nice meeting you, Elizabeth," Kalel says as she and Anthony head for the door.

I watch as Ian turns to Lily and pulls her into his arms. He gives her a long, lingering kiss. _Jeez... get a room. _I glance up at Felix, and he's watching me intently. I blush at the memory of our first kiss and the one that occurred in the elevator. Ian continues to kiss Lily, sweeping her off her feet and dipping her in a dramatic hold so that her hair touches the floor.

"Later baby," Ian says grinning.

Lily blushes and practically melts from his spoken words. Wow, I've never seen her melt before, or blush. Ian must be good. Felix smiles down at me. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. My breath hitches at the contact. I lean my head into his fingers. His eyes soften, and he caresses my cheek. My blood sings with want and need. And all too quickly, his touch is gone.

"Later, baby," he murmurs huskily. My inner goddess swoons at his words. "I'll pick you up at five-thirty."

He turns and leaves, opening the front door and stepping out as Ian, Kalel, and Anthony follow behind him.

"So, did you and Felix have sex?" Lily asks curiously as we watch them climb into Felix's car and drive off.

I flush at her question. "No," I say. "But, you obviously did."

Lily grins. "And I'm seeing him again this evening." She claps her hands and jumps up and down like a small child.

"Felix is taking me to Sacramento this evening." I say.

"Maybe you will _then_," Lily says.

"Oh, I hope so," I say.

"So, you really like him?" she asks smiling.

I smile and blush. "Definitely."

"Like him enough to...?"

I giggle and smile. "Yes."

Lily raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. Elizabeth Callahan, finally falling for a man, and it's Felix Kjellberg, better known as Pewdiepie, the beautiful Swedish gamer from YouTube."

I smirk and we both burst into a fit of school girl giggling.

"Is that a new blouse?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, he bought me all new clothes," I say.

"Did you guys kiss again?"

I blush and nod.

Lily smiles. "Well since your seeing him again, we need to make you simply irresistible for this evening," she says with determination.

_Oh no. _This sounds like it will be time consuming, humiliating, and painful.

"I have to be at work in an hour."

"I can work with that time frame. Come on." Lily grabs my hand and we head upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

The work day drags on at Rossi's even though we're busy. We've hit the summer season and I've spent a few hours helping customers find books, checking shipping orders, and unpacking books to put them on the shelves.

I feel slightly uncomfortable after Lily's pampering. My legs and underarms have been shaved to perfection, my eyebrows plucked, and I am buffed all over. It has been one of the most unpleasant experiences. But she assured me that this is what all men expect these days.

I remember that earlier this morning, Felix mentioned some kind of paperwork and I don't know if he was joking or if I'm going to have to sign something. It's frustrating to try and guess. And to top it all off, I can barely able contain my excitement. Tonight's the night! But am I really ready for this? My inner goddess is clapping her hands and bouncing around like a small child. I guess she's ready, and she's ready for anything with Felix Kjellberg.

He is right on time and waiting for me at the end of the day when I leave Rossi's He climbs out of the back of the Audi to hold the door open for me. He gives me a warm smile.

"Good evening, Miss. Callahan," he says.

"Mr. Kjellberg." I nod politely and climb into the backseat of the car. Clark is sitting in the driver's seat. "Hello, Clark."

"Hello, Miss. Callahan." His voice is polite and professional.

Felix climbs in on the other side and takes my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze which echoes though my whole body. Clark pulls out into the road and we're off.

"How was work?" he asks huskily.

"Very long," I reply, and my voice is breathy and full of need.

"It's been a long day for me, too," he says.

"Playing video games and making a video?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yes," he says. "How did you know?"

I grin. "Just a lucky guess," I say. "What game did you play?"

"Slender," he answers. "Are you familiar with that game?"

I nod. "Yes, Lily played it a few years ago. It scared her so much that she never played again."

He chuckles. "It scared me the first time, too. Maybe you and I could play it together sometime," he says smiling, his accent soft.

I blush at the thought. I don't play video games very often but I would love to play with Felix.

For the rest of the car ride, Felix and I listen to the music over the car's speaker system. Every now and then I glance at him and he smiles. My hand is still in his thumb strokes my knuckles. My heart skips a beat as my breathing accelerates. How does he do this to me?

We're almost to Felix's house and I feel myself getting excited. As the car turns down the gravel path, he squeezes my hand and I smile and him. The gates open and the car continues until his house comes into view. Clark parks the car in front of the garage and shuts the engine off as Felix climbs out and walks over to my side to open the door for me. I climb out and he takes my hand in his.

He leads me to the front door and opens it. I step inside and once more I'm hit with the foreign scent.

"Would you like to join me for a glass of white wine?" he asks.

_After what happened last night? _"Yes, please," I murmur.

I follow him down the hall and into the lobby. To the right is the kitchen. It's very large. The dining room is large as well with a fireplace at the far end. I sit down at the kitchen island as Felix walks over the fridge and retrieves a bottle of wine.

"Sauvignon blanc, okay with you?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

My heart is thumping like crazy. I can't believe I'm actually here.

"Here." He hands me a glass of wine.

The glass is pure crystal. I take a small sip, and the wine is light, crisp, and delicious.

Felix sits down next to me. "You're very quiet this evening, and you're not even blushing," he murmurs. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head. Not for food. "This is such a beautiful house," I say.

"It is beautiful," he agrees, and his eyes glow with amusement.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask after I take another sip of the wine.

"This is actually my summer house," he says. "I come here every year in April and stay through the summer, then I go back to Sweden to be with my family."

_Oh. _So he'll only be here for a couple of months. Felix doesn't take his eyes off me as I take another sip of the wine.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" He stands and walks out of the kitchen. I wait for a couple of minutes until he finally returns with a document. "This is a nondisclosure agreement."

He hands me the document. "What does this agreement mean?" I ask.

"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

My mouth drops open and I stare at him in disbelief. Holy shit. This seems really bad and now I'm curious to know.

"Okay... I'll sign," I say.

Felix hands me a pen.

"Aren't you going to read it first?" he asks.

"No," I reply.

He frowns. "Elizabeth, you should always read anything you sign," he says.

"Felix, just trust me on this. I'm not going to talk about us to anyone. Not even Lily."

He gazes at me and nods in agreement. "Fair enough," he says.

I sign on the dotted line of both copies and hand one back to him. Folding the other copy, I place it into my purse and take another swig of my wine.

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight?" _Holy shit. Did I just say that?_

"No, Elizabeth, it doesn't. First, I don't make love. I fuck... hard. Second, there's some more paperwork to do. And lastly, you don't know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come upstairs with me; I want to show you my playroom."

_What? _My mouth drops open and my heart rate goes wild. _Fuck hard! _Holy freaking shit, that sounds so hot coming from him. But why are we looking at a playroom? I am mystified.

"You want me to play games with you?" I ask.

Felix laughs. "No, Elizabeth. Come."

He stands up from his chair, holding out his hand for me. Standing up from my chair, I take his hand in mine and he leads me out of the kitchen. We walk upstairs and at the landing, we turn left and head up another staircase. At the end of the hallway, he stops at a closed door and retrieves a set of keys from my his pocket. He takes a deep breath and puts the key into the lock.

"You can leave anytime." he says. "It's your decision."

"Just open the door, Felix," I say.

He opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more. I'm curious to know what is in here. Taking a deep breath, I walk in. I look around and it feels like I've traveled back in time to the medieval times of the fifteenth century.

_Holy fuck... _

* * *

**Oooooh, the suspense.**


	6. Chapter 6: Felix The Dominant

***Just letting everyone know that this chapter is the reason that this story is Rated M.* Okay, so here goes. Don't start having nosebleeds on me now, LOL! ;D **

* * *

Chapter 6  
Felix The Dominant

The first thing I notice when I walk in is the smell: leather, wood, and polish with a faint citrus scent. It's very pleasant, and the lighting is soft. In fact, I can't see the source, but it's around the room somewhere giving off an ambient glow. The walls and ceiling are a dark red color, and the floor is old, varnished wood. On the other side of the room, there is a large wooden cross that looks like an X fastened to the wall. It's made of high polished mahogany and there are restraining cuffs at each corner. Above it is an iron grid suspended from the ceiling, and from it hang all sorts of ropes, chains, and shackles. Hanging on the wall by the door, there is an assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops, and feathery looking implements. _What the fuck? _

To the left of the room against the wall is a mahogany chest of drawers. I wonder briefly what are in the drawers. _Do I even want to know? _In the far corner is leather padded bench and hanging on the wall beside it is a wooden rack that holds canes of various lengths and widths. In the opposite corner, there is a six foot long table with two matching chairs underneath.

But what really dominates the room is a bed. It's a king sized canopy bed. The curtains are drawn back and I can see that the bedding is dark red with red satin pillows. The bed itself looks nineteenth century. Weirdly, all the wood, dark walls, leather, and moody lighting makes the room kind of soft and romantic.

I turn and look at Felix and he's regarding me intently as if he's waiting for me to say something. His expression is unreadable. I walk farther into the room and he follows behind me. The feathery implements things have me intrigued. I reach out and touch it. It's suede and there are very small plastic beads on the end.

"It's called a flogger," Felix says, his voice quiet and soft.

_A flogger? _I feel like I'm in shock. My subconscious has ran and hidden behind the couch. I can observe and absorb but I can't seem to find my feelings about all this, because I'm in shock. What is the appropriate response to finding out that a potential lover is some sort of freaky sadist or masochist? _Fear? _Yes, that seems to be right. But deep in my mind, I don't think he'd ever hurt me, well, not without my consent. So many questions spin through my mind. Why? How? When? How often? Who? I walk toward the bed and run my hands along the bedding. It's soft to the touch.

"Say something," Felix commands, his voice still soft and quiet.

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?" I ask.

"People?" He blinks a few times as he considers his answer. "I do this to women who want me to."

I don't understand.

"But if you have willing volunteers, then why am I here?" I ask.

He smiles. "Because I want to do this with you, very much," he answers.

"Oh," I gasp. _But why? _

I walk to the far corner of the room and run my fingers along the padded, leather bench. _So, he likes to hurt women? _The thought saddens and depresses me.

"So, this is what you are behind your YouTube career?" I ask, motioning around the room. "You're a sadist?"

"I'm a Dominant." His eyes are a scorching blue.

"What does that mean?" I whisper.

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things," he answers.

"And why would I do that?"

"To please me," Felix whispers. He cocks his head to one side and I see a ghost of a smile.

My face flushes. _Please him! He wants me to please him! _I think my jaw has hit the floor. _Please Felix Kjellberg._ I realize in that moment, that yes, that's exactly what I want to do. I want this beautiful Swedish man to be damned delighted with me. This is like a revelation.

"In very simple terms, I want you to want to please me," he says softly. His accent is hypnotic.

"But how do I do that?" I ask.

My mouth has gone dry and I wish I had more wine. Okay, I understand the pleasing bit, but I'm puzzled by the fifteenth century Elizabethan-torture setup. I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"I have rules and I want you to obey to them," Felix says. "They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you disobey the rules, I shall punish you, and you will learn." I glance at the assortment of canes as he says this and cringe inwardly.

"And where does this all fit in?" I ask, waving my hand around the room.

"It's all part of the incentive package," he says. "Both reward and punishment."

"So you'll get your kicks by exerting your will over me?"

Felix smiles. "It's about gaining your trust and your respect, so you'll let me exert my will over you. I will gain a great deal of pleasure and joy in your submission. And the more you submit, the greater my joy."

"And so what do I get out of this?" I ask.

"Me," he says simply.

_Oh my. _Out of all this, I get Felix. It's like a dream come true, but part of me wants to say yes, and the other half wants to run out of this room screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I want to show you something else," he says. He holds out his hand to me and I'm hesitant to take it. "Trust me Elizabeth, I'm not going to hurt you," he assures me.

I know he speaks the truth. I take his hand in mine and he leads me downstairs past the staircase, and down a corridor to the back of the house. We pass a few doors until we reach the end of the hall. Opening the door, he shows me another bedroom with a large queen sized bed, all in white. Against the wall is a large wooden dresser with a mirror. There is a adjoining bathroom on the other side of the room. The big picture window is facing the backyard that has an Olympic sized swimming pool and a patio.

"This will be your room," Felix says. "You can decorate it however you like and have whatever you like in here."

"You're asking me to move in with you?" I can't hide the surprise in my voice.

"Not full time. Just say, Friday evening through Sunday," he replies softly. "We need to talk about all this first, but only if you really want to do this."

"Where do you sleep?" I ask curiously.

"My room is upstairs just off the landing," he replies. "Come, you must be hungry."

"I'm not very hungry," I murmur.

"You must eat Elizabeth," he scolds, and taking my hand, we leave the bedroom.

Back in the kitchen, I sit down at the kitchen island while Felix opens the fridge and pulls out a small tray of mixed fruit and sets it down on the bar.

"I'm aware that this is a really dark path that I am leading you down, Elizabeth," Felix says as he sits down next to me. "I would really like you to think about this and now that you've signed an NDA, you can ask me anything and I'll answer."

"Did you mention anything about more paperwork?" I ask.

Felix nods. "Yes."

"Can I see them?" I ask.

"We'll go through them once we've eaten some food."

_Food. How can I eat now?_

"I'm not all that hungry right now," I whisper.

"You will eat," he says simply. _Dominating Felix. It all becomes clear. _"Would you like another glass of wine?"

_Oh, hell yes! _"Yes, please," I say. I sound anxious and my voice is somewhat shaky.

Felix pours some wine into my glass and sits down beside me once more. I take a big sip to try and calm my nerves.

"Help yourself to some food, Elizabeth." he says softly.

I take a few strawberries and a small handful of grapes. It's all I can seem to manage.

"Have you been like this for a while?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes."

"Is it easy to find women who are willing to do this?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you'd be amazed," he answers with slight humor.

"Then why me?" I ask. "I really don't understand."

"Elizabeth, I've told you this already. There's just something about you that wants me to make you mine." He smiles ironically. "I'm like a moth attracted to a flame." His voice darkens. "I want you very badly, especially now since you're biting your lip."

My stomach does somersaults and my heart lurches into my throat. He wants me... in a weird way, but yes, this beautiful, strange, Swedish kinky man wants me. I smile and eat another strawberry as Felix watches me.

"How many women have you gotten to do this with you?" I ask curiously.

"Seventeen."

Oh. So not as many as I thought. I thought it would been over a hundred since he's so famous.

"For long periods of time?"

"Some of them, yes," he replies.

"Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"Yes," he answers.

_Holy shit! _

"Badly?"

Felix shakes his head. "No."

"Will you hurt me?" I ask, my voice quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean physically will you hurt me?" I ask.

"I will punish you when you require it, and it will be painful."

_Holy fuck. _I think I feel faint. I down the glass of wine. Alcohol; this will make me braver.

"Have you ever been beaten?" I ask, as I take another grape from the tray.

"Yes."

Oh. That surprises me and saddens me. But before I can question him on that, he interrupts my train of thought.

"Let's discuss this in the living room," Felix says.

This is really hard to process. Here I was foolishly thinking that I would make love to this man and spend the night in his bed. But instead, we're negotiating this weird arrangement.

I follow him out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sit down next to him on the couch as he retrieves a piece of paper from a folder and hands it to me. I notice his computer equipment sitting on a work desk against the wall.

"These are the rules. They may change. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and then we will discuss."

**RULES:**

_Obedience: _The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will also agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities that are outlined in hard limits. (Appendix 2) She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

_Sleep: _The Submissive will ensure that she achieves a minimum of eight hours of sleep when she is not with the Dominant.

_Food: _The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from list of foods given by the Dominant. The Submissive will snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

_Clothes: _During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing.

_Exercise__:_ The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

_Personal Hygiene/Beauty: _The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant see's fit.

_Personal Safety: _The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

_Personal Qualities: _The Submissive will not enter into any other sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

***Failure to comply with any of the above rules will be resulted in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant* **

_Holy shit, this is a lot to take in._

"Hard limits?" I ask.

"Yes," Felix says. "What you won't do and what I won't do needs to be specified in our agreement."

"I'm not so sure about accepting money for clothes. It feels wrong." I shift uncomfortably while the word "ho" rattles around in my mind.

"I want to lavish money on you," he says. "I may need you to accompany me to some functions and parties, and I want you dressed well."

"Do I have to wear them when I'm not with you?" I ask.

"No, you can wear whatever you want when your at home."

"And I don't want to exercise four times a week," I say

Felix sighs. "Elizabeth, I need you supple, strong, and with stamina. Trust me, you need to exercise."

"But surely not four times a week. How about three?" I suggest.

"I want you to do four."

"I thought this was a negotiation," I say.

He purses his lips. "Alright, Miss. Callahan, three days it is."

I look back down at his rules. _Waxing! Waxing what? Everything? _I cringe at the thought of being waxed down _there. _

"Here are the limits." He hands me another piece of paper.

**HARD LIMITS:**  
No acts involving fire play.  
No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.  
No acts involving needles, knives, piercing, or blood.  
No acts involving gynecological medical instruments.  
No acts involving children or animals.  
No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin.  
No acts involving breath control.  
No activity that involves the direct contact of electrical current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

_Ugh. He just had to write these down? _Any sane person wouldn't want to be involved in these limits, especially me. I feel a little queasy now.

"Is there anything you would like to add?" Felix asks kindly.

_Shit. _I have no idea and now I'm completely stumped. He gazes at me awaiting my answer.

I shrug. "I don't know," I reply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asks.

I squirm uncomfortably and bite my lower lip.

"Felix, I've never done anything like this," I say.

"Well, when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like to do?"

For the first in what seems like ages, I blush.

"Go ahead Elizabeth, you can tell me," Felix says softly. "We need to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

_Fuck, he wants the honest truth. _I squirm uncomfortably once more and stare down at my knotted fingers.

"Tell me, Elizabeth," he commands.

_Give him the truth and just tell him, Elizabeth! _my subconscious screams at me.

I sigh. "Well... I've never had sex before so I don't know." My voice is small. I peek up at Felix, and he's gaping at me, frozen, and pale, and I mean really pale. _Oh damn. _

"Never?" he whispers, his English almost starting to fail.

I shake my head.

"You're a virgin?" he breathes.

I nod, my face flushing again. Felix closes his eyes and looks to be counting to ten. When he open them again, he looks angry as he glares at me.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he growls.

Felix is silent for what seems like ages as he stands up from the couch. He runs his hands through his hair and paces back and forth. Two hands; that means double exasperation. His usual concrete control seems to have slipped a notch.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me this before," he scolds me.

"The subject never came up. I'm not the kind of person who reveals my sexual status to everyone I meet. I mean, you and I hardly know each other." I stare down at my hands. Why am I feeling so guilty? Why is he so mad at me? I look up at him.

"Well, now you know a lot about me," he snaps, his accent thicker. "I knew you were inexperienced, but a _virgin!" _He says it like it's a really dirty word. "Oh my God, I just showed you..." he groans. "Have you ever been kissed before, apart from me?"

"Of course I have," I say.

His eyes soften. "And a nice young man hasn't swept you off your feet yet?" he asks. "I just don't understand. "You're twenty-one years old, nearly twenty-two. Elizabeth, you're beautiful."

_Beautiful. Felix Kjellberg thinks I'm beautiful. _I blush at his compliment and grin like an idiot down at the floor in hopes that he can't see my face.

"And your seriously discussing what I want to do with you, when you have no experience." He frowns. "Have you avoided sex?"

I shake my head. "No one's really, you know..." I say. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself," he says, his voice soft. "I just assumed." He sighs. "Do you want to go?" he asks, his voice gentle.

"Not unless you want me to go," I murmur. _Oh no, I want to stay here with you. _

"Of course not," he says. "I like having you here." He glances over at the clock on the wall. "It's late." He turns to look at me. "You're biting your lip again." His voice is husky and he's staring at me.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Don't apologize. It's just that I want to bite it too. Hard."

I gasp at his words. He sounds so seductive.

"Come," he murmurs.

"What?"

"We're going to fix this situation right now," he says.

I frown. "What do you mean? What situation?"

"Your situation. Elizabeth, I'm going to make love to you, now."

_Holy shit! _The floor has fallen away from me and I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine. My inner goddess is cheering me on to take him up on his offer to make love to me.

"That's only if you want to," Felix says.

"I thought you don't make love. I thought you fucked hard." My mouth has suddenly gone dry. I need more wine.

He gives me a wicked grin. "I can make an exception for tonight," he says. "I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me. I want our arrangement to work, but you need to have some sort of idea of what you are getting yourself into. We can start your basic training tonight with just the basics. We'll forget about the rules just for tonight also. But, this doesn't mean I've come over all hearts and flowers." His gaze is intense. "I've wanted you ever since you stepped foot into my house for that interview, and I know you want me."

I flush crimson at his words. _Oh my. _Wishes do come true. My inner goddess is down on her knees, begging.

"Please spend the night with me, Elizabeth," he says.

He holds out his hand for me, his eyes bright. I put my hand in his and he pulls me up and into his arms. My heart rate goes wild as I feel the length of his body against mine. He runs his fingers around the nape of my neck and gently forces me to look at him. He gazes down at me.

Felix smiles and I practically melt under his gaze. "You are one brave woman," he whispers. "I am in awe of you."

His words are so seductive and my blood flames. He leans down and kisses my lips gently, and he sucks at my lower lip.

"I want to bite this lip," he murmurs against my mouth, and he carefully tugs it with his teeth.

I moan and he smiles.

"Please, Elizabeth, I want to make love to you," he says, gazing at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay," I breathe.

His smile is triumphant as he releases me. He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to his bedroom. His bedroom is big and a sliding glass door with a balcony overlooks the backyard. The walls are white, and the furnishings are baby blue just like his eyes. The enormous bed is king size and ultramodern. On the other side of the room is flat screen TV on the wall. To the right is an adjoining suite sized bathroom with marble flooring.

I am quaking like a leaf. This is it. Finally, after all this time, I'm going to do it with Felix Kjellberg. My breathing has become shallow and I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. He removes his jacket and places it on the chair. He's dressed in his white linen dress shirt and jeans. He is beyond beautiful. His blonde hair is a mess, his shirt hanging out, and his blue eyes are bold and dazzling. He steps out of his Converse sneakers and reaches down and takes off his socks. Felix Kjellberg's feet. Wow. What is it about naked feet? He turns and gazes at me, his expression soft. _Oh my. _

"I assume you're not on the pill," he says.

_What? Oh, shit. _

"I didn't think so." He opens the top drawer on the bedside table and retrieves a packet of condoms. He gazes at me intently and my heart beats faster. "Would you like the curtains drawn?" he asks.

"It's up to you," I whisper. "I thought you don't let anyone sleep in your bed."

He grins. "Who says we're going to sleep?" he murmurs.

"Oh." _Holy shit. _

Felix strolls towards me. Confident, sexy, blue eyes blazing, and my heart begins to go wild once again. My blood is pumping through my body. He stands in front of me and stares down into my eyes. _God damn, he's so freaking beautiful. _

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now, Elizabeth Callahan?" he whispers.

My breath hitches. Wow, I can't take my eyes off his. He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek to my chin. The muscles deep in my clench to the response of his touch. The feeling is so sweet and exquisite that I want to close my eyes, but I'm hypnotized by eyes staring into mine. He leans down and kisses me. His lips are warm and demanding, firm and slow as they mold into mine. He starts to unbutton my blouse while he places feather-like kisses across my jaw, my chin, and the corners of my mouth. Slowly he peels off my shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He stands back and gazes at me. I'm in my pale blue lacy lingerie bra. _Thank heavens I'm wearing it. _

"Oh, Elizabeth," he breathes, his accent thick and husky. "You have the most beautiful skin, so pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of you."

I blush a rosy red color. _Oh my. _I want him right now and I will do anything he says. He steps forward once more and both of his hands are in my hair. He leans down and his lips are on mine once again. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan into his mouth and my tongue meets his. He puts his arms around me and pulls me against his body. His one hand remains in my hair while the other travels down my back and down to my behind. He holds me against his hips, and I can feel his erection which he pushes in me.

I moan once more into his mouth. I want him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, I feel his biceps. Slowly, I move my hands up to his face and into his hair. It's so soft and unruly. I tug gently, and he groans. He backs me up against the bed and I think he's going to push me down onto it, but he doesn't. Breaking the kiss, he releases me and drops to his knees. He grabs me by my hips with both hands and runs his tongue around my navel and to each of my hipbones.

I groan in response to his touch. Seeing him on his knees in front of me and feeling his mouth on me, it's so unexpected. And so hot. My hands remain in his hair as I try to quiet my heavy breathing. Felix gazes up at me, his eyes a scorching smoky blue. He reaches up to undo the buttons on my jeans, pulling down the zipper. Without taking his eyes off me, his hands move beneath the waistband, skimming over my skin and to my behind. His hands glide down my backside to my thighs, removing my jeans. I cannot look away. Leaning forward, he runs his nose up the apex of my thighs. I can feel him. _There. _

"You smell so good," he murmurs.

He closes his eyes with a look of pure pleasure on his face. I practically convulse. He reaches up and pulls back the covers on the bed, then he gently pushes me down onto the mattress. Still kneeling, he unties the laces on my tennis shoes and pulls them off along with my socks. I prop myself up on my elbows to see what he's doing. I'm panting like crazy with need. Felix lifts my foot and runs his fingers along my heel. His touch feels so good that I fall back against the mattress and moan. I hear him chuckle softly.

"Oh, Elizabeth, what shall I do to you?" he whispers.

He stands and removes my jeans completely. I'm lying on his bed in nothing but my bra and panties, and he's staring down at me.

Felix smiles. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth Callahan, and I can't wait to be inside of you."

_Oh my God. _His words; they're so seductive and sexy as hell. He takes my breath away.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself." he says.

_Wait, what? _I frown.

"Don't be shy, Elizabeth, show me," he whispers.

I look up at him and shake my head. "I don't know what you mean." My voice is breathy and hoarse, and laced with desire. Desire for him.

"How do you make yourself come?" he asks. "I want to see."

I shake my head. "I don't," I mumble.

He raises his eyebrows. He's astonished for a moment, and his eyes darken as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see what we're going to do about that." His accent is soft and challenging like a delicious threat. He undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls them down, his eyes never leaving mine. Leaning down over me, he grasps both of my ankles and jerks my legs apart and crawls onto the bed between my legs. He hovers over me. I begin to squirm with need.

"Keep still, baby," he murmurs, and then he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh, trailing kisses up and over the thin lacy material of my panties.

Oh my... I can't keep still. I wriggle beneath him.

"We're going to have to work on keeping you still, Elizabeth," he says.

Felix slowly starts to trail kisses up my belly and his tongue dips into my navel, making me giggle. He smiles against my skin and starts to head north, kissing me across my torso. My skin is burning and my heart is going wild. I claw at the sheet beneath me, trying my best to keep still under his slow torturous kisses. _Oh, please. _He lays down beside me and his hand trails up from my hip, up to my waist, and up to my breast. He gazes down at me and smiles, and gently cups my breast.

"You fit in my hand perfectly, Elizabeth," he murmurs.

He pulls me towards him and reaches around to unhook the clasp of my bra. The straps fall from my shoulders and he pulls my bra off, exposing my breasts. I lay back down as he runs his finger over my breast, then to the other one, repeating the process. My breasts swell under his touch and my nipples harden under his blue eyed gaze.

"Very nice," he whispers in appreciation, and my nipples harden even more. "You have such beautiful breasts, Elizabeth."

I close my eyes as he gently blows on one as his hand moves to my other breast. His thumb slowly caresses my nipple and I groan in response as I feel the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. _Oh, please, Felix, _I beg internally as my fingers grip the sheet tighter. His lips close around my nipple. I nearly convulse.

"Let's see if I can make you come like this," he whispers seductively as he continues his slow, sensual assault.

My nipples bear the feeling of his fingers and his lips. My whole body sings with sweet agony. He just doesn't stop.

"Oh... please," I beg.

I groan as my legs stiffen. Holy hell, what is happening to me?

"Let go, baby," he murmurs.

His words are my undoing and I fall apart in his hands. My body convulses and shatters into a million pieces as I call out his name. He kisses me deeply, absorbing my cries of pleasure.

_Oh my. _That was amazing. Felix gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on mine. _Wow. _

"You're so responsive," he breathes. "I like that." He kisses me again.

My breathing is still ragged from the aftershocks of my orgasm. He moves his hand down to my waist, down my hips, and then he cups me. He slips his finger through the fine lace of my panties and slowly circles around me; _there. _He briefly closes his eyes and his breathing hitches.

"You're so wet," he says. "God, I want you."

He thrusts his finger inside of me, and I cry out. His fingers circles around my clitoris and I moan in response to the sweet pleasure. Suddenly, he sits up and pulls my panties off, throwing them to the floor. He pulls his boxer briefs off and his erection springs free. _Holy cow. _Felix reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a foil packet, and then moves between my legs, spreading them far apart. He pulls the condom onto his length. _Oh shit... Will it? How? _

"Don't worry," he breathes. "You expand too.

He leans down with his hands on each side of my head, so he's hovering over me. He stares down into my eyes, his jaw clenched, his eyes burning into me. It's only now that I realize that he's still wearing his shirt.

"You really want to do this?" Felix asks softly.

"Please," I beg.

"Pull your knees up," he orders softly. I'm quick to obey as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "I'm going to fuck you now, Miss. Callahan," he murmurs. "Hard."

He slams into me and I cry out and I feel a weird pinching sensation from deep inside of me as he rips through my virginity. He stills and looks down at me, his eyes bright with triumph. He opens his mouth slightly, his breathing harsh. He groans.

"You're so tight. You okay?"

I nod silently, my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, giving me a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside of me.

"I'm going to move now, baby," he breathes after a moment.

He eases back slowly. Closing his eyes, he groans deep in his throat and thrusts into me once more. I cry out a second time, and he stills.

"More?" Felix whispers, his voice raw.

"Yes," I reply breathlessly.

He does it once more, then stills again. I groan in response to the feeling as my body accepts him. Oh yes, I want this.

"Again?" he breathes.

"Yes, Felix." It's a plead.

He starts to move again, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows and feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. As I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move to meet his. He speeds up and a soft moan of pleasure escapes my lips as he pounds on, picking up speed, a merciless and relentless rhythm. I keep up, meeting his thrusts. Felix grasps my head between his hands and leans down, his lips crashing against mine as he kisses me deeply to stifle my cries of joy. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside of me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers and a sheen of sweat gathers over me. _Oh my. _I never knew that it would feel like this. It feels so good. My thoughts begin to scatter as I forget about everything. There's only the sensation... only him, and only me. I feel myself stiffen once more.

"Come for me, Elizabeth," Felix whispers breathlessly, his accent husky.

I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax, splintering into a thousand pieces underneath him. I call out his name and he comes, crying out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I am still panting, trying to slow my heavy breathing. My hearts beats wildly in my chest and my thoughts are scattered to the winds. _Wow, that was amazing. _I open my eyes, and Felix has his forehead pressed against mine. His eyes are closed, his breathing ragged. His eyes flicker open and he gazes down at me, his eyes dark but soft. He's still inside of me. Leaning down, he gently kisses my forehead, then slowly pulls out of me.

"Ooh." I wince at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Did I hurt you?" Felix asks. He lays down beside me and props himself up on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I can't help but grin. "You are asking if you hurt me?"

He smiles. "Yes. Are you okay?" His eyes are intense.

I giggle and stretch out beside him. I feel loose-limbed, my bones like jelly, but I'm relaxed, very relaxed. I can't seem to stop grinning. Two orgasms. Wow, I had no idea what my body was capable of.

"Yes," I say, smiling with contentment. "I feel very relaxed, too."

"You did so well for your first time," Felix says smiling. "I'm proud of you."

"You've never had a virgin before have you?" I ask.

He shakes his head and grins. "Nope, you're my first," he replies.

I grin back at him. He looks glorious and beautiful with his tousled hair and burning blue eyes. I could look at him all day.

"I'd like to do that again," I whisper.

He gazes at me. "Would you now, Miss. Callahan?" he murmurs. He leans over and kisses me gently at the corner of my mouth. He grins. "Demanding little thing, aren't you? Turn on your front."

I obey and turn over. He runs his hand down my back to my behind. My skin tingles from his soft touch.

"You really do have the most beautiful skin," he murmurs.

He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between mine. He's laying across half of my back and I can feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into me. Gathering my hair off my face, he kisses my bare shoulder.

"Why are you still wearing your shirt?" I ask.

For a moment he's still. After a few seconds, Felix shuffles out of his shirt and lies back down on me. His skin feels warm against mine. _Hmm. _

"I'm going to take you from behind, Elizabeth," he says.

With his hand, he grasps my hair at the nape in a fist and pulls gently to hold me in place. I cannot move my head now that I am held down beneath him.

"You are mine," he whispers. "Only mine. Don't you forget that."

His accent is intoxicating and his words are so seductive. I can feel his erection growing against my thigh. Reaching around, his fingers start to gently massage my clitoris. His breath is soft against my face as he slowly trails kisses along my jaw.

"You smell divine." He nuzzles me behind my ear.

His hand rubs against me, around and around. My hips start to move against his touch as pleasure spikes through my body.

"You like this, Elizabeth?" he asks softly.

His teeth graze my outer ear as his fingers continue his sweet assault. I close my eyes to try and keep my breathing under control. Fire courses through my body from the sensation and I moan again.

"You're so wet, so quickly, and so responsive. Oh, Elizabeth, I like that. I like that a lot," he whispers.

I want to stiffen my legs, but I can't move. I'm pinned down as he keeps up a slow, tortuous rhythm. It feels exquisite. As I moan, he moves suddenly.

"Open your mouth," he commands.

I obey his order and open my mouth. He inserts his thumb into my mouth and my eyes fly open, blinking wildly.

"See how you taste," he breathes against my ear. "Suck me, baby."

His thumb presses down on my tongue, and I close my mouth, sucking wildly. I taste the saltiness on his thumb and the faint metallic tang of blood. _Holy shit! _This is wrong, but holy crap is it erotic.

"I want to fuck your mouth, Elizabeth, and I will very soon," Felix says, his voice is hoarse, raw, and his breathing has become more rapid.

_What? Fuck my mouth? Holy shit!_ His words make me moan and I bite down on his thumb. I hear him gasp in surprise so I quickly release his thumb.

"Naughty, sweet girl," he whispers.

He reaches over and I hear the ripping of a foil packet. I'm breathing heavily, my blood singing. He leans down, his weight on me once more. He grabs hold of my hair, holding my head in place. He readies himself to take me once more.

"We're going to go real slow this time, Elizabeth," Felix breathes.

Slowly, very slowly, he eases into me until he's buried in me. I moan loudly. It feels deeper this time. I moan again as he circles his hips and pulls back. He repeats the motion again and again. I feel my insides start to quiver.

"Oh no, not yet baby," he murmurs, and as the quivering stops, he starts the process again.

"Oh, please," I beg. I'm not sure I can take much more. My body craves release.

"I want you sore, Elizabeth," he murmurs. "Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I was here. Only me. You are mine. All mine."

I moan. "Please, Felix," I whisper breathlessly.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" he asks. "Tell me."

"I want you, please!" I mewl.

He starts increasing the rhythm, his breathing becoming more erratic. My insides begin to quicken once more and Felix picks up the rhythm. _Oh Jeez. _

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he breathes between each thrust. "I. Want. You. So. Much. Come for me baby."

His words are what take me over the edge, my body convulsing around him, and I come, loudly. I cry out a garbled version of his name into the mattress. Felix follows with one last thrust and he stills as he pours himself into me, finding his release. He collapses on top of me and I welcome his weight upon me.

"Fuck. Elizabeth," he breathes.

He pulls out of me and and rolls onto his side of the bed. _Damn._ Trying to control my breathing, I lay on my side and pulls my knees up to my chest. My inner goddess is smiling with contentment. I feel very tired and utterly spent. I immediately drift off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**BRB, off to take a cold shower now, LOL! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if they got Pewdie to play the lead role of Christian Grey for the Fifty Shades of Grey movie? ;) I would be so happy, LOL! :D**

***This chapter is Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 7  
**(A/N: Someone give me a title for this chapter; i'm lazy, LOL! :P)**

When I awake, it's dark in the bedroom and I have no idea how long I've slept. I stretch out beneath the covers and I feel sore, deliciously sore. Stretching out my arm, I feel the other side of the bed only to find that Felix is not there. I sit up and stare out the window. I can see a faint glow of the patio lights in the backyard down below. I hear a muffled voice but I can't make out the words.

Climbing out of bed, I retrieve my panties and blouse from the floor. I button up my shirt and silently open the bedroom door. The rest of the house is somewhat dark with a few lights on downstairs. I walk quietly down the steps and freeze in the lobby when I hear a shout from the living room.

"Son of a fuck!" I hear Felix shout. "Alright bro-chachoes, I got this, I-AHHHHH! Fuck you Slendy, you don't scare me!"

I put my hand to my mouth to try and stifle my giggles, but fail miserably and burst into full blown snickering. The noises in the living room stop. _Oh no. _

"Elizabeth, is that you?" he asks.

Smiling, I walk into the living room and see that Felix is sitting at his computer obviously playing a game of Slender Man. He glances up at me with his bright blue eyes while wearing his big green headphones. He's wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. His shoulders are broad. He really is stunning. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him.

"Sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

He frowns. "Surely I should be saying that to you," he murmurs. "Would you like to sit with me?"

I blush and walk over to him as he watches me. He pats his lap and I sit. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his nose in my hair as he holds me against his chest. I turn my head towards him and he's looking at me with soft eyes. He leans in and trails feather like kisses along my neck and jaw.

"Do you want to play?" he breathes against my skin, motioning towards the paused game.

_Oh my. _He's asking if I want to play. He sounds so carefree.

I nod and he turns off the webcam. Starting a new game, I control the mouse while he controls the arrow keys. His one arm remains wrapped around my waist as I continue to play the game with him looking over my shoulder. At a jump scare, I jump and squeal, and Felix laughs. _Oh my. _His laugh. He sounds so much like himself and I can't help but smile. I look over at him and he has that same carefree smile that he always has in his videos.

About ten minutes later, we get a game over. I stretch my arms out and yawn.

"Let's get you to bed," he says. "You'll be exhausted in the morning."

"Will you come and sleep with me?" I ask.

"Elizabeth, I'm not used to sleeping with anyone. But I'll make an exception just for tonight."

Standing up, he puts his arms around me and we head back upstairs to his bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Good," I reply. "A little sore."

I sense his smirk in the darkness as he turns on the lamp on the bedside table. We both glance down at the bed at the same time. There's blood on the sheets; evidence of my lost virginity. I flush beet red with embarrassment.

"Well that's going to give my housekeeper something to think about," Felix mutters as he stands in front of me.

He puts his hand under my chin and tips my head back so I am looking up at him. He stares down at me, his eyes intense as he examines my face. I realize that I have not seen his naked chest before. Without thinking, I reach out to touch his chest. He immediately steps back out of my reach.

"Get into bed," he orders softly.

I climb back into bed, trying not to think about the blood. I feel a little disappointed and curious as to why Felix won't let me touch him. He opens a chest of drawers and pulls out a t-shirt and slides underneath the covers next to me. He pulls me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around me so that I am facing away from him. He kisses my hair gently and inhales deeply.

"Sleep, sweet, Elizabeth," he murmurs.

I close my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Light fills the room and I open my eyes, squinting in the sunlight. It's a beautiful morning on the first day of June. Beside me, Felix is still fast asleep. Wow, he's even more beautiful while sleeping. He's facing me, and I take this opportunity to study him. His lovely face looks younger, relaxed in sleep. His lips are parted slightly, and his blonde hair is a glorious mess.

I could gaze at him all day, but I have needs. Bathroom needs. Slipping out of bed so as not to disturb him, I walk quietly into the adjoining bathroom and notice that there are two big sinks. I stare at myself in the mirror above the sinks. Do I look different? I feel different. To be honest, I feel sore too, and my muscles; jeez, it's like I've never done any exercise in my life.

_You don't ever exercise. _My subconscious has awoken. She glaring at me with pursed lips and tapping her foot. _So, you've just slept with him, given him your virginity, and he's a man who doesn't love you. In fact, he has very odd ideas about you. Felix wants to make you some sort of kinky sex slave. _

I wince at her words and look at myself in the mirror. I really have to process all this. Honestly, fancy falling for a Swedish gamer from YouTube, who's beyond beautiful, and has a Red Room of Pain waiting for me. I shudder at the thought of what he will do to me in his playroom. My hair is it's usual self, although I have the just-fucked look. I try to bring it under control by running my fingers through it but I fail miserably and give up. Perhaps, there are some hair ties in my purse in the living room.

I'm starving. I leave the bathroom and see that Felix is still asleep. I head downstairs and fetch my purse and retrieve my cell phone, and there are text from Lily:

***Elizabeth, r u OK? Text me*  
*Where r u?*  
*Damn it, Elizabeth!***

Crap, I totally forgot to text her back last night! I call her and when she doesn't answer, I leave her a message letting her know that I am OK. Finding two hair ties in my purse, I quickly tie my hair up pig tails. I take my iPod out of my bag and plug my headphones in. Nothing's more better than to listen to music while cooking. I turn it on and 'What Is Love' by Haddaway is the first song to start playing. Slipping my player into the breast pocket of my shirt, I turn it up loud, and start dancing to the catchy beat. _Thank you A Night At The Roxbury! _

Holy hell, I'm so hungry. I am daunted by Felix's kitchen. It's so sleek and modern. It takes me a few moments to find where everything is. Perhaps I should cook breakfast for the both of us. I had noticed that he was eating an omelet yesterday morning at the Fairmont. Jeez, so much has happened since then. I check the fridge, where there are plenty of eggs, and decide on pancakes and bacon. I set about making some batter while I dance around the kitchen.

Being busy is good. It allows a bit of time to think but not too deeply. Music blaring in my ears also helps to stave off deep thought. I came here to spend the night in Felix Kjellberg's bed and managed it, even though he doesn't let women sleep in his bed. I grin big time and become distracted by the memory of last night. His words, his body, his lovemaking. I close my eyes as my body hums at the recollection, and my muscles contract deliciously deep in my belly. My subconscious scowls at me. _Fucking, not lovemaking, _she hisses at me. I ignore her, but deep down I know she's right. I shake my head and concentrate on the task at hand.

There is a state of the art range. I think I have the hang of it now. I need somewhere to keep the pancakes warm and I start on the bacon just as 'Love Resurrection' by Alison Moyet starts to play. I put the bacon under the grill, and while it's cooking, I whisk some eggs. Turning around, I see Felix sitting on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar. _Whoa! _How long has he been there? He's still in the t-shirt that he slept in. His just-fucked tousled hair really suits him as does his stubble. He looks both amused and bewildered by my energy. I freeze and blush at the fact that I'm only wearing a blouse and a pair of panties. I gather myself and take my headphones off. My knees are weak at the sight of him.

"Good morning, Miss. Callahan," he says, smiling. "You're very energetic this morning."

"I-I slept well," I stutter.

"I can't imagine why." He pauses, then frowns. "So did I after I came back to bed with you."

I smile. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Very," he says with an intense look, but I don't think he's referring to food.

"I'm making pancakes, bacon, eggs," I say.

He grins. "Sounds great," he says. "Would you like me to put on some music so you can continue your...er...dancing?"

I blush a rosy red and stare down at my fingers.

"Please, don't stop on my account. It was very entertaining." His tone is laced with amusement.

I purse my lips. Entertaining, eh? My subconscious has doubled over in laughter at me. I turn around and continue to whisk the eggs. In a moment, Felix is beside me. He snakes an arm around my waist and with his other hand, he gently tugs on one of my pig tails.

"I love these," he whispers in my ear. "But they won't protect you."

"How would you like your eggs?" I ask, trying to keep my breathing under control.

He smirks and releases me. "Thoroughly whisked and beaten."

I turn back to the task at hand, trying to hide the ridiculous smile on my face. He's hard to stay mad at, especially when he's so uncharacteristically playful. He opens a drawer and takes out two place mats for the plates. I pour the egg mix into a pan, pull out the bacon, turn it over, and then put it back under the grill.

When I turn back around, there is orange juice on the table, and he's making a pot of coffee.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," I say. "If you have some."

I find a couple of plates and place them on the counter while waiting for the food to finish cooking. Felix reaches into one of the cupboards and pulls out some English Breakfast tea. When the food is finished cooking, I put the food on the plates and lay them on the place mats. I hunt in the refrigerator and find a bottle of maple syrup.

I glance over at Felix, and he's waiting for me to sit down.

"Miss. Callahan." He motions to one of the barstools.

"Mr. Kjellberg." I nod in acknowledgement. I climb up and wince slightly as I sit down.

"Just how sore are you?" he asks as I sit.

I flush. _Why does he ask such personal questions? _

"Well, to be honest, it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would," I murmur in embarrassment. "Do you wish to offer me your sympathy?" I think he's trying to stifle a smile, but I'm not sure.

"No. I was wondering if we should continue your basic training."

"Oh." I stare at him in surprise as I stop breathing and my belly clenches with need. _Ooh, yes I would love that very much. _I suppress a groan.

"Eat up, Elizabeth," Felix says.

My appetite has become uncertain again. More sex. Yes, please!

He grins at me. "This is very delicious."

I eat a forkful of pancake but I can hardly taste it due to my excitement. Basic training! His words of last night come back to my mind. _I want to fuck your mouth. _Does that form part of basic training?

"Stop biting your lip, Elizabeth," Felix says. "It's very distracting and I know that your not wearing anything underneath your shirt, which makes it even more distracting."

I grin like a school girl and dunk my teabag in the small pot that Felix has provided. My mind is in a complete whirl.

"What sort of basic training did you have in mind?" I ask, my voice slightly too high as my hormones wreak havoc on my body.

"Well, seeing as you're sore, I thought we could stick to oral skills," he replies.

I choke on my tea, and stare at him with my big blue eyes, my mouth gaping. He pats me gently on the back and passes me a glass of orange juice.

"That's only if you want to stay here another night," he adds.

I glance up at him, trying to process all of this information. "I'd like to stay for today, if that's okay," I say. "I don't have to be back to work until tomorrow."

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" he asks.

"I have to be there at noon," I reply.

"Okay, we'll leave here at ten tomorrow."

I frown. "I'll need to go home tonight. I need clean clothes."

"We can get you some clothes here."

I don't have any spare cash on me to spend on clothes. Felix reaches over and grasps my chin, tugging it so my bottom lip is released from the grip of my teeth. I'm not even aware that I've been biting my lip.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I need to be home this evening," I reply.

His mouth presses into a hard line. "Okay, this evening," he says. "Now eat your breakfast."

My thoughts and my stomach are in turmoil, and my appetite has vanished. I stare down at my half-eaten breakfast. I just don't feel very hungry now.

"Eat, Elizabeth. You didn't eat much last night."

"I'm not very hungry," I whisper.

Felix narrows his eyes. "I would really like you to finish your breakfast."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "What is it with you and food?" I ask.

"I have an issue with wasted food. Eat!" he snaps. His eyes are dark and pained.

_Holy crap. What was that all about? _I pick up my fork and eat. I must remember to not put so much on my plate next time if he is going to be so weird about food. His expression softens as I obey his command and eat. I notice that he eats everything on his plate. He sits and waits patiently, and after I finish, he clears the dishes.

"You cooked, I'll clear," he says.

"That's very democratic."

"Yes." He frowns. "It's not my usual style. After I've done this, we'll take a bath."

My heartbeat quickens. "Oh, okay." _Oh my, a bath with Pewdiepie. How exciting. _My cell phone rings, interrupting my thoughts. It's Lily.

"Hi." I wander out of the kitchen and into the lobby, away from Felix.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you text me last night?" She sounds a little angry.

"I'm so sorry Lily, but I was overtaken by events," I say.

"So, you're okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you guys hump-de-bump?" She's fishing for information.

I roll my eyes. "Lily, I don't want to talk about this over the phone." Felix is watching me from the kitchen.

"You did... I can tell."

How can she tell? She's bluffing, and I can't talk about this over the phone. I've signed an agreement to not reveal what Felix and I are doing.

"Lily, please."

"What was it like?" she asks. "Are you okay?"

"I've already told you that I'm okay," I reply.

"Was Felix gentle?"

"Lily, please!" I hiss.

"Elizabeth, don't hold out on me, I've been waiting for this day for nearly five years," she says.

I sigh. "I'll see you this evening," I say, and hang up.

This is going to be one difficult square to circle. She's so tenacious, and she wants to know, in detail, and I can't tell her because I've signed an NDA. She would freak if she learned about all the paperwork that Felix has showed me. I need a plan. I head back to the kitchen and watch as Felix moves around gracefully.

"The NDA, does it cover everything?" I ask.

"Why?" Felix turns and gazes at me.

I flush. "Well, I have a few questions, you know, about sex." I stare down at my fingers. "And I was wondering if I could ask Lily."

"You can ask me," Felix says softly.

"Felix, with all due respect..." My voice fades. _I can't ask you. _I'll get your biased, kinky-as-hell, distorted worldview regarding sex. I want an impartial opinion. "It's just about the basics and all that other stuff. I won't mention the Red Room of Pain."

He raises his eyebrows. "Red Room of Pain?" he asks with slight humor. "It's mostly about pleasure, Elizabeth. Believe me."

"Does your family know about you being a Dominant?" I ask.

"No. It's none of their business." Felix saunters toward me until he is standing in front of me. "What is it that you want to know?" he asks, his accent soft.

Raising his hand, he runs his fingers gently down my cheek to my chin. He tilts my head back so he can look directly into my eyes. I blush and squirm inwardly. I cannot lie to this man.

"Nothing specific at the moment," I whisper.

He smiles. "Well, how about we start with: How was last night for you?" His blue eyes burn, filled with curiosity. _He's anxious to know. Wow. _

"It was good," I murmur.

His eyes twinkle. "It was good for me, too," he murmurs. "I've never had vanilla sex before. There's a lot to be said for it. But then, maybe it's because it was with you." He runs his thumb across my lower lip.

I inhale sharply as my blood sings from his touch. _Vanilla sex? _

"Come, let's have a bath."

He leans in closer and kisses me. My heart leaps and desire pools way down low. Way down _there. _

* * *

The bath is a white porcelain, deep, and egg shaped. Felix leans over and fills the tub to the top. He pours some expensive looking bath oil into the water. It foams as the bath fills and smells of sweet jasmine and lilacs. He stands and gazes at me, his eyes dark, then peels his t-shirt off and tosses it to the floor.

"Miss. Callahan." He holds out his hand.

I'm standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and wary. I step forward while admiring his physique. I watch as he bends down in front of me to pull down my panties. I hold onto the sink and step out one leg at a time and I notice some scars on Felix's back. _Oh my. _Where did he get those from? As he stands back up, I take his hand, and he helps me step into the tub while I'm still wearing my blouse. The water is very warm.

"Turn around, face me," he orders, his voice soft.

I do as I'm told. He's watching me intently.

"I know that lip is delicious, but will you stop biting it?" he says through clenched teeth. "Your chewing it makes me want to fuck you again, and you're sore, okay?"

I gasp and release my lip, shocked by his words.

"Yeah," he challenges. "You get the picture?"

He glares at me.

I nod frantically. "Yes, sir," I say, my voice small. _Wow. I had no idea I could affect him like that. _

"Good girl." He reaches forward and takes my iPod out of the breast pocket of my shirt and places it on the sink. "Water and iPods; not a clever combination," he mutters.

Reaching down, Felix begins to unbutton my blouse. His fingers lightly brush up against my breasts as he slides off my shirt and discards it onto the floor. Standing back, he gazes at me. _I'm naked for heaven's sake. _I flush crimson and stare down at my hands, level with the base of my belly, and I desperately want to disappear into the water and foam, but I know he won't want that.

"Hey," he summons. I peek up at him, and his head is cocked to one side. "Elizabeth, you are a very beautiful woman with a wonderful body. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it's a real joy to stand here and gaze at your beauty."

_Oh my. _He takes my chin in his hand and tilts my head up to reach his eyes. They are soft and warm. He's so close. I could just reach up and touch him.

"Sit down," he says, halting my scattered thoughts.

I scoot down into the warm, welcoming water. Ooh. It stings a little which takes me by surprise, but it smells heavenly, too. The initial smarting pain in my behind soon ebbs away. I lie back and briefly close my eyes, relaxing in the soothing warmth. When I open them, I notice that Felix is gazing down at me.

"Why don't you join me?" I ask bravely, my voice somewhat husky.

A ghost of a smile touches his lips. "I think I will. Move forward," he orders.

He strips out of his pajama pants and climbs in behind me. The water rises as he sits and pulls me against his chest. He places his legs over mine, his knees bent and his ankles level with mine, and he pulls his feet apart. He opens my legs and I gasp in surprise. His nose is in my hair and he inhales deeply.

"You smell so good, Elizabeth," he breathes.

A tremor runs through my entire body. _Oh my. I am naked in the bathtub with Felix Kjellberg, and he's naked too. _He reaches for a bottle of body wash from the built-in shelf beside the bath and squirts some into his hand. He rubs his hands together, creating a soft, foamy lather. He closes his hands around my neck and starts to rub the soap into my neck and shoulders, massaging me firmly with his strong, skillful fingers. _Oh, that feels good. _I groan. His wonderful hands on me feel so good.

"You like that?" he whispers, and I can almost hear his smile.

I close my eyes and smile. "Hmm," I respond.

He moves down my arms, then beneath them to my underarms, washing gently. I'm so glad Lily insisted that I shave. His hands glide across my breasts and I inhale sharply as his fingers encircle them, taking no prisoners. My body responds to his touch and my breasts push into his hands. My nipples are tender. Very tender, no doubt, from his less than delicate treatment of them last night. His hands leave my breasts and move down to my belly. My breathing increases and my heart is beating like crazy. I can feel his erection pressing up against my behind. It's such a turn on knowing that it's my body that's making him feel this way.

Felix stops and reaches for a washcloth as I pant against him with need and want. I rest my hands on his firm, muscular thighs. He squirts more soap onto the washcloth, and leaning down, he washes me between my legs. I hold my breath. With his fingers skillfully stimulating me through the cloth, it feels heavenly, and my hips start to move at there own rhythm. I feel the sensations start to take over and I tilt my head back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. A moan escapes my lips. The pressure is building slowly from deep inside of me. _Oh my. _

"Feel it, baby," Felix whispers in my ear. "Feel it for me."

My legs are pinned by his to the side of the bath, holding me prisoner, giving his easy access to the most private part of my body.

"Oh... please," I whisper breathlessly.

I try to stiffen my legs as my body goes rigid, but he won't let me move.

"I think you're clean enough now," he murmurs, and he stops.

_What? No! Keep going, please! _My breathing is ragged.

"Why did you stop?" I gasp.

"Because I have other plans for you, Elizabeth."

_What? Oh my... but... I was... that's so not fair. _My inner goddess pouts at the Swedish man.

"Turn around," he murmurs. "I need washing, too."

Oh! My inner goddess is no longer pouting and instead she bounces up and down, clapping like a small child receiving presents on Christmas morning. Turning around to face him, I'm shocked to find that Felix has his erection firmly in his grasp. My mouth drops open.

He grins at my expression. "I want you to become well acquainted, on first terms if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body. I'm very attached to this."

_It's so big and growing. _My inner goddess is staring with her jaw dropped open. His erection is above the water line. When I glance up at him, I come face to face with his wicked grin. He's enjoying my astounded expression. I realize that I'm staring and I swallow nervously. _That was inside of me! _It doesn't seem possible. He wants me to touch him. _Hmm. _Okay, bring it on.

I smile at him and reach for the body wash, squirting some soap onto my hand. As I lather the soap in my hands to create foam, I don't take my eyes off his. My lips are parted to accommodate my breathing. I gently bite my bottom lip and then run my tongue across it, tracing where my teeth have been. Felix's eyes are serious and dark as he watches me impassively. I reach forward and place one of my hands around his length, mirroring how he's holding himself. His eyes close briefly. Wow...feels much firmer than I expected. I squeeze him and he places his hand over mine.

"Here, like this," he whispers. He moves his hand up and down with a firm grip around my fingers, and my fingers tighten around him. He closes his eyes again, and his breath hitches in his throat. When he opens them up again, his gaze is a penetrating blue. "That's right, baby."

He lets go of my hand, leaving me to continue alone, and he closes his eyes as I move up and down his length. He flexes his hips slightly into my hand and I grasp him tighter. I hear a low groan escape from deep within his throat. His words of last night come flooding back into my thoughts. _I want to fuck your mouth. _I remember him pushing his thumb into my mouth and asking me to suck, hard. His mouth drops open as his breathing increases. _Hmm. _I lean forward, while his eyes are still closed, and I place my lips around him and suck, running my tongue over the tip.

"Whoa... Elizabeth." Felix's eyes fly open in surprise and I suck harder. He groans and closes his eyes again. "Kristus!" he breathes in Swedish.

Moving down, I push him into my mouth and he groans again. _Ha! _My inner goddess is thrilled. I can do this. _I _can fuck _him _with my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the tip again, and he flexes and raises his hips. His eyes are now open and his teeth are clenched as he flexes again.

"Goddamn. How far can you go?" he whispers.

_Hmm. _I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat, then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He is my very own Felix Kjellberg flavored popsicle. I suck harder and harder as my inner goddess does the merengue with salsa moves.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to come in your mouth," his breathy tone is a warning. "If you don't want me to, stop now."

He thrusts his hips again, his blue eyes wide, wary, and filled with need. I can do this. I push even harder and it tips him over the edge. He cries out and stills, and I can feel warm, salty liquid oozing down my throat. I swallow quickly. Ugh... I'm not too sure about this. But one look at him and I don't even care. I sit back and watch him as a triumphant smile tugs at the corners of my lips. His breathing is ragged. Opening his eyes, he stares at me in awe.

"Goddamn girl. Don't you have a gag reflex?" Felix asks, astonished.

I grin and consciously bite my lip. He eyes me speculatively.

"Have you ever done that before?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No."

"Good," he says, sounding relieved. "Yet another first, Miss. Callahan. Well, you get an A plus in oral skills. Come, let's go to bed, I owe you an orgasm."

My heart leaps with joy. _Orgasm! Another one! _

He quickly clambers out of the tub, giving me my first full view of the handsome, divinely formed man that is Felix Kjellberg. _Wow. _My inner goddess has stopped dancing and is staring, too, open mouthed and drooling at the sight of the young, beautiful Swede. He wraps a small towel around his waist, covering the essentials, and holds out a large fluffy white towel for me. I climb out of the bath and take his hand. He wraps me in the towel, pulls me into his arms, and kisses me hard, his tongue pushing it's way into my mouth. I yearn to reach around and embrace him, to touch him, but he has my arms trapped in the towel. I'm soon lost in his kiss as his tongue explores my mouth.

He pulls away, his hands on both sides of my face as he stares intently into my eyes. He looks lost.

"Say yes," Felix whispers softly.

I frown, not understanding what he means. "To what?" I ask.

"Say yes to our arrangement. To being mine. Please, Elizabeth," he whispers pleading, emphasizing the last word and my name. He kisses me again and this time it's sweet and passionate. He stands back and stares at me, blinking slightly. Taking my hand, he leads me into the bedroom, leaving me stunned and reeling. _He really does want this. _

Back in his bedroom, he stares down at me as we stand by his bed.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

I nod with wide eyes, realizing that I really do trust him. _What is he going to do to me now? _An electric thrill runs through my body with anticipation.

"Good girl," he breathes softly.

He steps away into his closet and comes back with a silver-blue silk woven tie.

"Hold your hands out together in front of you," he orders as he peels the towel off me and tosses it to the floor.

I do as he says, and he binds my wrists together with the tie, knotting it securely. His eyes are bright with excitement. What now? My heart rate has gone through the roof. He steps toward me and instinctively, I move back until I feel the bed against the back of my knees. He drops his towel, but I'm mesmerized by his eyes. His expression is passionate and full of desire. _Holy shit. _

"Oh, Elizabeth, what shall I do to you?" he whispers huskily as he lowers me to the bed.

He lays beside me and raises my hands above my head.

"Keep your hands above your head and don't move them, understand?"

His eyes burn into mine, and I'm breathless from the intensity of his gaze. This is not a man I want to cross...ever.

"Answer me," he demands, his voice soft.

"Yes, sir, I won't move my hands," I say, finding my voice.

"Good girl," he murmurs. He leans down and plants a swift kiss on my lips. "I'm going to kiss you all over, Miss. Callahan."

He gently cups my chin and pushes it upwards, giving him easier access to my throat. His lips glide down my throat, kissing, sucking, and nipping, to the small dip at the base of my neck. My body leaps to attention of his touch...everywhere. My recent bath experience has made my skin sensitive. My heated blood pools low in my belly, between my legs, and right down _there. _I moan.

I want to touch him. I want to move my hands, but rather awkwardly, given that that I'm restrained, I feel his hair instead. Felix stops kissing me and glares up at me. He shakes his head from side to side and makes a tutting sound.

"Don't move your hands, or we'll have to start all over again," he scolds me mildly.

Oh, no fair, he's such a tease!

"I want to touch you though." My voice is whiny and breathless.

"I know," he murmurs. "Keep your hands above your head."

He cups my chin and starts over, kissing my throat like before. Oh, he's so frustrating. His hands run down my body and over my breasts as he reaches the dip at the base of my neck with his lips. He begins heading south while following the path of his hands down my sternum, and to my breasts. Each one is kissed and nipped gently, and my nipples harden from his touch. _Holy crap. _My hips start to sway and move on there own accord and I'm desperately trying to remember that I have to keep my hands above my head.

"Keep still," he warns, his breath warm against my skin.

He reaches my navel and dips his tongue inside, making me giggle. He chuckles and then gently grazes my belly with his teeth. My body bows off the bed.

Felix grins. "Hmm. You are so sweet, Miss. Callahan."

His nose glides along the line between my belly and my pubic hair, biting me gently and teasing me with his tongue. _Oh my. _Sitting up, he kneels at my feet and grasps both my ankles, spreading my legs wide.

_Holy shit. _He grabs my left foot and brings it up to his mouth. He watches and assesses my every reaction as he leaves tender kisses on each of my toes. I inhale sharply and giggle, feeling ticklish. When he reaches my little toe, he bites harder, and I convulse, whimpering. He runs his tongue along my heel and I can no longer watch him. It's too erotic. I feel like I'm going to combust. I shut my eyes tightly and try to absorb and manage all the sensations that he's creating. He kisses my ankle and trails kisses up my calf to my knee, stopping just above. He then starts on my right foot, repeating the whole, seductive and mind-blowing process. _Oh jeez. _

"Oh, please," I moan as he bites my little toe, the action resonating deep within my belly.

"All good things, Miss. Callahan," he breathes.

This time he doesn't stop at my knee. He continues up the inside of my thigh, pushing my thighs apart as he does. Oh no. I know what he's going to do there. Part of me wants to push him off because I'm mortified and embarrassed, but the other part of me is screaming with anticipation and need. He turns to my other knee and kisses his way up my thigh, kissing, licking, sucking, and then he's between my legs, running his nose up and down my sex. I squirm from his touch. _Oh my. _

Felix stops and waits for me to calm. I do and I raise my head to gaze at him.

"Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Miss. Callahan?" he murmurs, and keeping his eyes on mine, he pushes his nose into my pubic hair and inhales.

_Whoa! What the fuck! _I flush scarlet everywhere, feeling faint, and I instantly close my eyes. Holy crap, I can't watch him do that! He blows gently up the length of my sex. _Oh, shit... _

"Oh...please," I beg.

He grins. "I like it when you beg me, Elizabeth."

I groan.

"Tit for tat is not my usual style, Miss. Callahan," he whispers. "But you've pleased me today and you should be rewarded." I can hear the wicked grin in his voice, and while my body sings from his words, I feel his tongue start to slowly circle my clitoris as his hands hold down my thighs. _Holy crap! _

I cry out as my body bows and convulses at the touch of his tongue. He swirls his tongue around and around, again and again, keeping up the torture. I'm losing all sense of self as my heart beats like crazy, my blood singing. My legs go rigid, and he slips his finger inside of me.

"Oh, baby. I love that you're so wet for me," he breathes.

He moves his finger in a wide circle, stretching me, pulling at me, around and around. I groan. This is too much. My body is begging for relief and I can no longer deny it. I let go, losing all thoughts as my orgasm seizes me. _Holy fuck. _I cry out and Felix's mouth crashes against mine, stifling my cries of pleasure and joy as the world dips and disappears from view.

I am panting and I vaguely hear the ripping of a foil pack. Very slowly, he eases into me and starts to move. _Oh my. _The feeling is sore, sweet, bold, and gentle all at once.

"How's this?" he breathes.

"Fine. Good," I breathe.

He starts to move slowly, then faster, thrusting into me over and over, implacable, pushing me until I am close to the edge again. I whimper as my body quivers.

"Come on, Elizabeth," he breathes, his voice harsh and raw at my ear, and I explode around him as he pounds into me.

"Thank fuck," he whispers, and he thrusts once more and groans as he finds his release.

He collapses on top of me and I feel the full weight of him of him pushing me into the mattress. I move my tied hands over his neck and hold him the best way that I can. I know that in this moment, I would do anything for this beautiful man. I am his. The wonder that he's introduced me to is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. And he wants to take it further, so much further to a place that I can't even imagine. _Oh, what to do?_ I smile and sigh in contentment as I run my fingers through his unruly blonde hair.

Felix leans up on his elbows and stares down at me, his blue eyes soft. He's still inside of me.

"See how good we are together?" he murmurs. "If you give yourself to me, it will be so much better. Trust me, Elizabeth, I can take you to places you wouldn't even know existed."

His words echo through my thoughts. He nuzzles his nose against mine and smiles. I am still reeling from my extraordinary physical reaction to him, and I gaze up at him. He leans in closer and our lips meet in a passionate, sweet kiss. He caresses my cheek as my blood sings in my veins.

Suddenly we both become aware of voices in the hallway outside his bedroom door. We break the kiss and it takes me a moment to process the voices.

_"But if Felix is still in bed, then he must be ill." _

_"Mrs. Kjellberg, please, you can't go in there."_

_"Clark, you can't keep me from my son."_

_"Mrs. Kjellberg, he's not alone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Mr. Kjellberg has someone with him."_

_"Oh..." _And I can even hear the disbelief in her voice.

Felix's stares down at me with wide eyes.

"Shit!" he hisses. "It's my mother. I forgot that she's here visiting for the week!"

_Uh-oh..._

* * *

**Oh man, i hope Felix and Marzia don't see this. ._. LOL, i would probably die of embarrassment! XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Mrs Kjellberg

Chapter 8  
Meeting Mrs. Kjellberg

Felix quickly pulls himself out of me, making me wince. In a panic, he sits up on the bed and throws the used condom in the wastebasket.

"Come on Elizabeth, we need to get dressed; that's if you want to meet my mother."

He leaps off the bed and pulls on his jeans; no underwear! I struggle to sit up but my hands are still tied up.

"Felix, I can't move," I hiss.

Grinning, he leans down and undoes the tie. The woven pattern of the tie has made an indentation around both of my wrists. Wow...sexy. He gazes at me. He's amused, his blue eyes dancing with cheerfulness. He quickly kisses me on my forehead and beams at me.

"Another first," he acknowledges, but I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I don't have any clean clothes in here," I say as I'm filled with sudden panic, and considering what I've just experienced, I'm finding the panic very overwhelming. Felix's mother! _Holy shit! _I have no clean clothes, and she just about walked in on us. "Maybe I should just stay in here," I suggest.

"Oh no, you don't," Felix threatens. "You can wear something of mine."

He quickly throws on a white t-shirt and runs his hands through his just-fucked hair. In spite of my panicky anxiety, I lose my train of thought. His beauty is absolutely derailing.

"Elizabeth, you could be wearing a garbage bag and you would still look lovely. Please don't worry. I'd really like you to meet my mother. Get dressed and I'll go downstairs to calm her down." His eyes take on a serious look. "I expect you to be out of this room and downstairs in five minutes, otherwise I'll come back up here and drag you out myself in whatever you're wearing. My t-shirts are in this drawer and my shirts are in the closet. Help yourself." He eyes me speculatively for a moment, then quickly leaves the room.

_Holy shit. Felix's mother. _This is so much more than I bargained for. Perhaps meeting her will help put a little piece of the puzzle together. It might help me understand why Felix is the way he is. Suddenly, I want to meet her. _Shit! What do I wear? _I pick up my blouse off the floor, and I'm relieved that it survived the night with no wrinkles. I find my bra underneath the bed and dress quickly. I rifle through Felix's chest of drawers and come across a pair of his boxer briefs. After pulling on a pair of the tight black Calvin Klein's, I put my jeans on and my tennis shoes.

Dashing into the bathroom, I stare at my big too-bright eyes, my flushed face, and my hair. Shit, my hair! Holy crap. Just-fucked pigtails do not suit me either. I hunt in the drawers for a brush and find a comb. It will have to do. I take the pigtails out and quickly brush out my hair while I despair at my clothes. Maybe I should take Felix up on his offer to buy me clothes. My subconscious purses her lips at me and mouths the word "ho." I ignore her and find one of Felix's jackets in the closet. I shrug it on quickly, pleased that the cuffs cover the woven patterns on my wrists from his tie. I take one last anxious glance at myself in the mirror. This will have to do for now. I leave the bedroom and make my way downstairs to the living room.

"Here she is." Felix stands from where he's lounging on the couch.

His expression is warm. The middle aged sandy-haired Swedish woman beside him turns and beams at me with a full megawatt smile. She stands, too. She's impeccably dressed in a gray pencil skirt, a black shirt, and a gray business jacket with matching heels. She looks groomed, elegant, beautiful, and I mentally kick myself, knowing that I look like complete shit.

"Mother, this is Elizabeth Callahan. Elizabeth, this is my mother, Sabine Kjellberg."

Mrs. Kjellberg holds out her hand to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she says in a thick Swedish accent, and if I'm not mistaken, there is wonder and maybe stunned relief in her voice and a warm glow in her green eyes.

I grasp her hand in mine, and shake it, returning the warm smile. "Mrs. Kjellberg," I murmur.

"Please call me, Sabine," she grins. "So how did you two meet?" She looks questioningly at Felix, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Elizabeth interviewed me for the student paper for USF because I'm conferring the degrees there this week."

_Shit. _I'd completely forgotten about graduation.

"So are you graduating this week?" Sabine asks.

I smile. "Yes."

My cell phone begins to ring, interrupting our conversation. It must be Lily.

"Excuse me for just a moment," I say.

I turn and leave the room and walk into the kitchen. Not checking the number, I lean against the breakfast bar.

"Lily?"

"Mamma mia! Elizabeth!"

_Holy crap, it's Vinnie! _He sounds desperate.

"Where have you been?" he asks. "I've been trying to contact you. I need to see you, to apologize for my behavior on Friday. Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Look Vinnie, now's not a good time." I glance across the lobby and into the living room where Felix is watching me impassively as he murmurs something to his mother. I walk over to the dining area and out of sight.

"Where are you?" Vinnie whines. "Lily has been so evasive."

"I'm in Sacramento," I reply.

"What are you doing in Sacramento? Are you with that Swedish guy from YouTube?"

"Yes. Look Vinnie, I can't talk right now. I'll call you later, okay?" I hang up.

I walk back into the living room and Sabine is in a full flow conversation with Felix.

"...and Kamilla is back from Paris, too," she says. "Your father and her are at a hotel in town, and your brother's should be here by tonight. I was thinking that we could all go out to dinner tonight, but I can see that you have other plans, and I don't want to interrupt your day."

"No, I can make it for dinner tonight," Felix says. "I just have to drive Elizabeth back to San Francisco."

Sabine smiles. "Alright darling, I'll see you tonight," she says. "Elizabeth, it's been such a pleasure meeting you. I do hope we meet again." She holds out her hand to me, her eyes glowing, and we shake.

Gathering up her long black coat, she turns to Felix, offering him her cheek. He kisses her briefly and I notice that she doesn't touch him. Clark appears from somewhere.

"Mrs. Kjellberg?" he asks.

Sabine smiles. "Thank you, Clark," she says.

He escorts her from the room and into the lobby, disappearing down the hall to the front door. Clark was here the whole time? How long has he been here? Where has he been?

Felix stares at me.

"So was that the photographer calling?" he asks.

_Crap. _

"Yes," I reply.

"What did he want?"

"Just to apologize for what happened on Friday."

Felix narrows his eyes. "I see," he says simply.

Clark reappears. "Mr. Kjellberg, the car is ready for you."

"Thank you Clark," Felix says.

Clark nods at me. "Miss. Callahan."

I smile sweetly back at him, and he turns and leaves.

"Does he live here?" I ask, looking over at Felix.

"Yes." His tone is clipped. _What on Earth is his problem? _

Heading over to his desk, Felix looks through a folder and retrieves a manila envelope. He walks back towards me, moving with easy grace. Damn, he is beautiful.

"This is the contract," he says, handing me the envelope. "Read it, and we'll discuss it next weekend. May I suggest you do some research, so you know what's involved." He pauses for a second. "That's if you agree, and I really hope you do," he adds, his tone much softer. "You have a computer, right?"

I nod. "Yes."

He grins. "Good. Gather your things and we'll drive back to San Francisco, and grab some lunch on the way. I need to get dressed."

"I'm just going to make a quick call," I murmur. I need to hear Lily's voice.

Felix frowns. "The photographer?" His jaw clenches and his eyes burn. "I don't like sharing, Miss. Callahan. Remember that."

His quiet, chilling Swedish tone is a warning, and with one long, cold look at me, he turns and leaves the living room, heading back upstairs.

What the hell is up with him? I just want to call Lily. I want to call after Felix, but his sudden change of mood has left me paralyzed. What happened to the generous, relaxed, and care free smiling Swedish man who was making love to me not half an hour ago?

* * *

"Ready to go?" Felix asks as head into the lobby toward the front door.

I nod, uncertain. He's resumed his distant and polite persona. I notice that he is carrying a leather duffel bag. Why does he need that? Perhaps he's staying in San Francisco, and then I remember graduation. Oh that's right, he'll be there on Thursday. He's wearing a blue dress shirt with a black blazer and black dress pants. He certainly doesn't look like a YouTuber in these clothes. He looks more like an important business man from a big major company. I sigh inwardly, wishing I had a tenth of his poise. He's so calm and controlled. I frown, recalling his outburst about Vinnie.

Clark is hovering about outside when we walk out. I look up and notice that he is standing by a gray Audi R8. _Whoa. _That is an awesome car.

"Have a safe trip, Mr. Kjellberg. Miss. Callahan." Clark looks kindly at me, though perhaps there's a hint of pity in his eyes.

He must know that I've succumbed to Mr. Kjellberg's dubious sexual habits. I frown at the thought. I have no comparison, and I can't even ask Lily. This is something that I'm going to have to address with Felix.

"Nice car," I murmur as Felix climbs into the driver seat.

He glances over at me and grins. "I know," he says,

For a split second, sweet, young, carefree Felix is back. _Oh my. _It warms my heart to see him smile. He looks excited as he starts the engine and heads down the gravel path. Turning on the car stereo, A Flock of Seagulls surrounds us as 'Space Age Love Song' starts to play. _Ooh, I love this band. _I feel like I've traveled back to the 1980s.

"Gotta love these guys." He grins at me as the car heads down the road.

Along the sidewalks, people stare at us as we drive through the streets. For a moment, I think it's because they see that I'm with the famous YouTuber. But then a very paranoid part of me thinks that everyone is looking at me, knowing what I've been doing during the last twelve hours, but finally I realize it's the car. Felix seems oblivious and lost in his own little world.

The traffic is light and soon we're heading towards San Francisco. I smile, listening to the lyrics. Felix glances over at me. He's got his sunglasses on so I can't see his expression. His mouth twitches slightly, and he reaches over and places his hand on my knee, squeezing gently. My breathing hitches and my heart goes wild.

"Hungry?" he asks.

_I'm hungry for you. _

"Yeah I am a little," I say.

He smiles. "I know a great place," he says. "We'll stop there."

He squeezes my knee again, and then returns his hand to the steering wheel as he puts his foot down on the gas pedal. The engine roars and I'm pressed into the back of my seat. Wow, this car can really move.

We stop at a small intimate restaurant just a mile outside San Francisco. The decor is very modern: comfortable chairs and tables with tablecloths. On every table, there are vases of wild flowers.

"I haven't been here in a while. We don't get a choice in what we get to order; they cook whatever they've caught or gathered.

Felix raises his eyebrows in mock horror, and I laugh at his expression.

"I'm kidding," I say.

He grins and rolls his eyes. The waitress takes our drinks order. She flushes a beet red and her mouth drops open when she see's Felix. She avoids eye contact and hides her blushing cheeks under her long blonde bangs.

"Two glasses of the Pinot Grigio," Felix says with a voice of authority.

The waiter scribbles down the order on her pad of paper and scurries off. I look up at Felix and notice that he is watching me impassively.

"My mother liked you," he murmurs.

"Really?" His words make me blush with pleasure.

He grins. "Oh yes. She always thought I was gay."

My mouth drops open and I remember that question from the interview. I cringe inwardly at the memory as my inner goddess flushes with embarrassment and hides behind the couch.

"Why did she think that you were gay?" I whisper.

"Because she's never seen me with a girl."

"Oh. Not even none of the seventeen subs?"

He smiles. "You remembered. No, none of the seventeen."

"Oh."

"You know, Elizabeth, it's been a weekend of firsts for me, too," he says quietly.

I raise my eyebrows. "It has?"

Felix nods. "I've never slept with anyone, never had sex in my bed, never introduced a woman to my mother, never played video games with my subs. What are you doing to me?" His blue eyes burn and the intensity takes my breath away.

The waitress arrives with our glasses of wine, and I immediately take a quick sip. Is he opening up to me or just making a causal observation?

"I really enjoyed this weekend," I murmur.

He narrows his eyes. "Stop biting that lip, Elizabeth," he growls. His eyes soften. "Yes, I enjoyed this weekend too," he adds.

"And what is vanilla sex?" I ask, as I try to distract myself from the intense, burning, sexy look that he's giving me.

He laughs. "It's just straight-forward sex, Elizabeth. No toys and no add-ons." He shrugs. "You know...well, actually you don't, but that's what it means."

"Oh." I thought it was chocolate fudge brownie sex that we had, with a cherry on top. But hey, what do I know?

The waitress brings us soup and we both stare at it.

"This is nettle soup," the waitress informs us before turning and flouncing back towards the kitchen.

I take a small taste of the soup. It's delicious. Felix and I look up at each other at the same with relief. I giggle, and he cocks his head to one side.

"That is such a lovely sound," he murmurs. "It was especially lovely when you giggled during sex today."

I blush a rosy red at the memory of him kissing me all over my body.

"Uh, why have you never had vanilla sex before?" I ask, intrigued. "Have you always done...er, what you've been doing?"

He nods slowly. "Sort of." His voice is wary. He frowns for a moment as if thinking of what to say. Then he glances up at me, his expression impassive. "One of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fourteen."

My eyes widen. "Oh." _Holy shit, that is young! _

"She had very unique tastes," he says softly. "I was her submissive for five years." He shrugs.

"Oh." My brain has frozen, stunned into inactivity by this admission.

"So I do know what it involves, Elizabeth." His eyes glow with insight.

I stare at the Swedish man before me, unable to articulate anything. Even my subconscious has fallen silent and all that can be heard is a cricket.

"I didn't really have a normal introduction to sex," he continues.

My curiosity has kicked in big time.

"So you never really dated anyone?" I ask.

"No." He shakes his head to emphasize the point.

The waitress returns to take our bowls, interrupting us for a moment.

"How come?" I ask when she's gone.

He smiles sardonically. "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't really interested in dating. She was all I wanted, needed. And besides, she would have beaten the shit out of me if I left her." He smiles fondly at the memory.

Oh, this is way too much information, but I want to know more.

"So if she was a friend of your mother's, how old was she?"

Felix smirks. "Old enough to know better. She was also married at the time, too."

_Holy crap! _

"Do you still see her?"

He nods. "Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Rika Andreassen," he answers.

"Do you two still have sex?" I flush at my own question.

"No." He shakes his head and smiles indulgently at me. "She's a very good friend."

"Oh. Does your mother know?"

He gives me a don't-be-stupid stare. _Oh, of course she doesn't know. _

The waitress returns with venison, but my appetite has vanished. What a revelation. _Felix the submissive. Holy shit. _I take another large sip of the Pinot Grigio. Jeez, all these revelations, it's so much to think about. I need time to process this, when I'm on my own, and not when I'm distracted by his presence.

"Was it full time?" I'm confused.

"Sometimes it was full time since I didn't see her all the time. It was...difficult. After all, I was in school and then I started my YouTube career. Eat up, Elizabeth."

"I'm not really hungry, Felix." _I am reeling from all your disclosure. _

His expression turns serious. "Eat," he says quietly, too quietly that his tone sounds threatening.

I stare at him. "Give me a moment," I mutter quietly.

He blinks a couple of times as if in confusion. "Okay," he murmurs, and continues with his meal.

This is what it will be like if I sign, him ordering me around and if I so much as disobey his commands, I'll be punished. I frown. _Do I really want this? _I expected to have a normal relationship with him but I guess that won't be happening. Reaching for my knife and fork, I cut into the venison. It's very tasty.

"So is this what our, uh, relationship will be like?" I whisper. "You ordering me around?" I can't quite bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Yes," he murmurs.

"I see."

"And what's more is that you'll want me to," he adds, his voice low.

_I really doubt that. _I slice another piece of venison, holding it against my mouth.

"This is a really big step," I murmur, and eat.

"It is." He closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them, they are wide and grave. "Elizabeth, I know how nervous you must be feeling about all this, but you have to go with your gut. Do the research and read the contract so you have a bigger understanding in all the stuff that we'll be doing together. I'm happy to discuss any aspect. I'll be in San Francisco until Friday if you want to talk about it before hand." His words are coming at me in a rush. "Call me, and maybe we can have dinner, say Wednesday? I really want this to work. In fact, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this to work."

His burning sincerity, his longing is reflected in his eyes. But this is what I don't understand. Why me? Why not one of the seventeen? Oh no... Will that be me; a number? Am I number eighteen?

"What happened to the seventeen?" I blurt out.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, then looks resigned and shakes his head.

"Various things, but it boils down to..." He pauses, struggling to find an answer. "Incompatibility." He shrugs.

"And you think that I might be compatible with you?" I ask.

Felix nods. "Yes."

"So you're not seeing any of them anymore?"

"No, Elizabeth, I'm not. I am monogamous in all my relationships."

Oh. _This is news. _

"I see."

"Do the research, Elizabeth," he says. "And you can talk to Lily for further details on sex, but just don't mention what you and I are doing together. I wouldn't want her to spread the news all over YouTube."

Lily isn't like that. She's not a gossiper. I put my knife and fork down. I cannot eat any more.

"That's it?" he asks. "That's all you're going to eat?"

I nod and stare at him impassively. Felix narrows his eyes at me but chooses not to say anything. I breathe a small sigh of relief. My stomach is churning with all this new information, and I'm feeling a little lightheaded from the wine. I watch as Felix devours everything on his plate. He eats like a horse. He must work out to stay in such great shape. The memory of his beautiful naked body comes unbidden to my mind. The image is totally distracting, and I squirm uncomfortably. He glances up at me and I blush under his gaze.

"I'd give anything to know what you're thinking about right now," he murmurs, his accent low and husky.

I blush at his tone and he gives me a wicked sexy smile. _Oh my. _

"I bet I can guess," he teases softly.

"I'm glad you can't read my mind." I grin.

"Your mind, no, but your body; _that _I've gotten to know quite well since yesterday." His voice is suggestive.

How does he switch so quickly from one mood to the next? He's so mercurial that it's hard to keep up.

Felix motions for the waitress and asks for the check. Once he's paid, he stands up from the table and holds out his hand.

"Come." Taking his hand in mine, he leads me back to the car. This contact, flesh to flesh, it's what is so unexpected from him, being normal and intimate. I can't reconcile this ordinary, tender gesture with what he wants to do with me in that room...the Red Room of Pain.

The drive back to San Francisco is quiet, both of us lost in our own thoughts. When he parks outside my house, it's almost five in the evening. I can see that the lights are on so Lily must be home. Felix switches off the engine, and I realize that I'm going to have to leave him.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask. I don't want him to go. I want to prolong our time together.

"No. I have that dinner with my family tonight," he says simply as he gazes at me, his expression mesmerizing.

I stare down at my hands and knot my fingers together. Suddenly I feel emotional. He's leaving. Looking up at him, I reach over and caress his cheek. He leans his face into my touch and closes his eyes. When he opens them, his eyes are soft. He takes my hand and slowly pulls it to his mouth, tenderly kissing the back of my hand in such an old-fashioned, sweet gesture. My heart leaps into my mouth.

"Thank you for this wonderful weekend, Elizabeth. It's been the best. Wednesday? I'll pick you up from work," he says softly.

"Wednesday," I whisper.

He kisses my hand once more and places it back in my lap. He climbs out of the car, comes around to my side, and opens the passenger-side door for me. Why do I suddenly feel so sad? A lump forms in my throat. I don't want him to see me like this. Fixing a smile on my face, I clamber out of the car and head up the path towards the deck, knowing that I'll have to face Lily with all her questions. I turn and gaze at him midway. _Keep your chin up, Callahan, _I chide myself.

"Oh, and by the way... I'm wearing your underwear."

I give him a small grin and pull up the waistband of the boxer briefs I'm wearing so he can see. Felix's mouth drops open, shocked. What a great reaction. My mood shifts immediately, and I sashay into the house, feeling proud as part of me wants to jump up and punch the air. _YES! _My inner goddess is thrilled.

Lily is in the living room on her computer.

"You're back. Where's Felix? How are you?" Her voice is fevered and anxious as she bounds up to me and grabs my shoulders to analyze my face before I've had a chance to say hello.

_Crap._ I have to deal with Lily's persistence and tenacity, and I'm in possession of a signed legal document saying that I can't talk. It's not a healthy mix.

"Well, how was it? I couldn't stop thinking about you, after Ian left, that is." She grins very mischievously.

I can't help by smile at her concern and her burning curiosity, but suddenly I feel shy about telling her the details. I blush. It was very private. All of it. Seeing and knowing what Felix has to hide. But I have to give her some details, otherwise she won't leave me alone until I do.

"It was very good, Lily. Amazing, too," I say quietly, trying to hide my embarrassed tell-all smile.

"Really?"

"I don't have anything to compare it to, do I?" I shrug apologetically.

She grins. "Did he make you come?"

Holy crap. She's so blunt. I go scarlet.

"Yes," I mumble.

Lily pulls me over to the couch and we sit. She clasps my hands.

"That _is _good." Lily smiles. "It was your first time, too. Wow, how would have thought that your first time would be with the famous Pewdiepie of YouTube. Felix must really know what he's doing."

_Oh, Lily, if only you knew. _

"My first time was horrid," she continues, making a sad comedy face.

"Oh?"

"You remember Billy DeMarco from our sophomore year, right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"We did it junior year and he was rough. I wasn't ready. We were both drunk. You know; the typical teenage post-prom disaster." She shudders. "Ugh; it took me months before I decided to have another go at it. You were right to wait."

"Lily that sounds awful," I say. "And Billy was so nice, too."

Lily looks wistful.

"Yeah, took almost a year to have my first orgasm through penetrative sex. But here you are on your first time."

I smile shyly. My inner goddess sits in the lotus position looking serene except for the sly, self-congratulatory smile on her face.

"I'm glad you lost your virginity to someone who knows his ass from his elbow." She winks at me. "So when are you seeing him again?"

"Wednesday. We're going out to dinner."

"So do you still like him?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "But I'm not sure about our future."

"Why's that?"

"He complicated, Lily. You know; he inhabits a very different world to mine." Great excuse. Believable, too. Much better than: _He's got a Red Room of Pain, and he wants to make me his sex slave. _

"Oh, please, don't let this be about his YouTube career, Elizabeth. Ian told me that's kinda unusual for Felix to date anyone."

"Really?" My voice goes up several octaves.

_Too obvious, Callahan! _My subconscious is glaring at me, wagging her long, skinny finger, then morphs into the scales of justice to remind what could happen if I disclose too much. _Ha...what's he going to do; take all my money? _I must remember to Google search _"penalties for breaching a nondisclosure agreement" _while I'm doing the rest of my research. It's like I've been given a school assignment. Perhaps I'll be graded on it. I blush, remembering my A plus for this morning's bath experiment.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Lily asks, interrupting my reverie.

"I'm just remembering something that Felix said."

"You look different," Lily says fondly.

"I feel different. And sore," I confess.

"Sore?"

"Only a little bit," I flush.

"Me, too. Men," she says in mock disgust. "They're animals."

We both laugh

"You're sore?" I exclaim.

Lily grins. "Yes...overuse."

I giggle.

"Tell me about Ian the overuser," I ask when I've stopped giggling. Oh, I can feel myself relaxing for the first time since I was in line at the bar; before the phone call that started all this and when I was admiring Mr. Kjellberg from afar. Happy, uncomplicated days.

Lily blushes. _Oh my. _Lillian Ava De Luca goes all Elizabeth Francesca Callahan on me. She gives me a dewy-eyed look. I've never seen her react this way to a man before. Especially for someone from YouTube. My jaw drops to the floor. _Where's Lily and what have you done with her? _

"Oh, Elizabeth," she gushes. "He's just so...everything. And when we...oh...it was really good." She can hardly string a sentence together.

"I think you're trying to tell me that you really like him."

She nods, grinning like a total lunatic. "And I'm seeing him again on Saturday. I gotta tell you that I'm so glad that you went and did that interview for me when I was sick. If I would've canceled, neither of us would be where we are today."

I nod. "That's true," I say. "So what did you and Ian do last night?"

She cocks her head at me and raises her eyebrows in a what-do-you-think-stupid look.

"Pretty much what you and Felix did, but we had dinner first." She grins at me. "Are you okay really? You look kind of overwhelmed."

"I feel overwhelmed," I say. "Felix is very intense."

"But he was good to you, right?" she asks.

"Yes," I reassure her. "I'm really hungry, shall I cook?"

She nods and returns to her laptop.

"So what do you want me to do with those books that he sent you?" she asks.

"I'm going to return them to him."

Lily raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

"It's a completely over-the-top gift. I can't accept them, especially now." I grin at Lily and she nods.

"I understand. A couple of letters came for you, and Vinnie has been calling every hour on the hour. He sounded really desperate to talk to you."

"I'll call him," I mutter. If I tell Lily about what Vinnie did, she'll have him for breakfast.

I collect the letters from the dining table and open them.

"Hey, I have interviews!" I exclaim, my eyes widening in surprise. "The week after this one for a publishing company!"

"For which publishing house?"

"For both of them!" I reply gleefully.

Lily smiles brightly. "See, I told you your GPA would open doors, Elizabeth."

Lily, of course, already has an internship set up at _The San Francisco Chronicle. _

"How does Ian feel about you going away?" I ask.

Lily sighs and heads into the kitchen, and for the first time this evening, she's disconsolate.

"He's understanding. Part of me doesn't want to go, but it's tempting to lie in the sun for a couple of weeks. Besides, mom is hanging in there, thinking that this will be our very last family vacation before Antonio and I head off into the real world."

I have never US soil. Lily is off to Cancun with her parents, her brother Antonio and her sister Brooklyn, for three whole weeks. I'll be without Lily in the house. Both Antonio and Brooklyn have been traveling the world since they graduated from college. While on vacation in Germany a few years ago, Brooklyn had met someone and they had gotten married a year later. I wonder briefly if I'll get to see them before they all leave for vacation. Antonio is such a great guy. The phone rings, jolting me from my reverie.

"That must be Vinnie," Lily says.

I sigh, knowing that I have to talk to him. I grab the phone.

"Hi," I answer.

"Elizabeth, you're back!" Vinnie shouts his relief at me through the phone.

I roll my eyes at the phone. "Obviously." Sarcasm drips from my voice.

He's silent for a moment.

"Can I see you?" he asks. "I'm really sorry about what happened Friday night. I was drunk...and you...well. Elizabeth, please forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you Vinnie. Just don't do it again. You know I don't feel that way about you."

He sighs heavily, sadly. "I know, Elizabeth. I just thought if I kissed you, it might change how you feel about me."

"Vinnie, I love you dearly, you mean so much to me. You're like a brother I never had. That's not going to change. You know that." I hate to let him down, but it's the truth.

"So you're with him now? The guy from YouTube?" His tone is full of disdain.

"Vinnie, I'm not with anyone."

"But you spent the night with him," he states.

"That's none of your business!" I scold him.

"Is it because he has money?"

"Vincenzo! How dare you!" I shout, stunned by his audacity.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

I really can't deal with his petty jealousy now. I know he's hurt, but my plate is overflowing in having to deal with Felix Kjellberg.

"Maybe we can have coffee or something tomorrow. I'll call you." I am conciliatory. Vinnie is my friend, and I'm very fond of him. But right now, I don't need this.

"Tomorrow, then. You'll call?" The hope in his voice twists my heart with sadness.

"Yes. Good night, Vinnie." I hang up, not waiting for his response.

"What was that all about?" Lily demands. She has her hands on her hips and decide that honesty is the best policy. She's looking more intractable than ever.

"Vinnie made a pass at me on Friday."

"Did he really?" she asks in disbelief. "What was he thinking?" She shakes her head and returns to her laptop.

A half an hour later, Lily and I sit down at the dinner to eat my specialty dish, spaghetti and meatballs. Lily opens a bottle of wine and we sit and watch TV. And for the first time this weekend, I eat my first unhurried, no-nagging, peaceful meal. _What is it about Felix and food? _Lily clears the dishes and when she's done washing them, the phone rings. It's Ian. Lily winks at me and skips off to her bedroom like an excited fourteen year old fangirl. I know she's supposed to be writing her valedictorian speech, but it seems Ian is more important.

I take another slug of the wine and flick through the TV channels, but deep down I know I'm procrastinating. Burning a bright red hole in the side of my purse is that contract that Felix gave to me to read through. I put my head in my hands. Vinnie and Felix. They both want something from me. Vinnie is easy to deal with. He has a great sense of humor, he's sweet and kind. But Felix...Felix takes a whole different league of handling and of understanding. Part of me wants to run and hide. What am I going to do? His beautiful blue eyes and that intense smoldering stare comes into my mind, and my body tightens at the thought. I gasp. He's not even here and I'm turned on. It can't be about sex, can it? I recall his gentle banter this morning and the way he laughed in such a care-free way when I played that video game with him.

He's such a complicated person. And now I have an insight as to why. A young man deprived of his adolescence, sexually abused by some evil Rika Andreassen figure. It's no wonder he's old before his time. My heart fills with sadness at the thought of what he must have been through. I'm to naive to know exactly what, but the research should shed some light. But do I really want to know? Do I really want to explore this world I know nothing about? It's such a big step.

If I hadn't met Felix, I'd still be sweetly and blissfully oblivious to everything around me. My mind drifts to last night and this morning, and the incredible, sensual sexuality I'd experienced. Do I want to say good-bye to that? _Hell, no! _my subconscious screams at me. My inner goddess nods silently in agreement with her.

Lily wanders back into the living room, grinning from ear to ear. _Perhaps she's in love. _I gape at her. I've never seen her behave like this.

"Elizabeth, I'm off to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too," I say.

She hugs me.

"I'm glad you're back in one piece. There's something about Felix," she adds quietly.

I give her a small, reassuring smile, all the while thinking..._How the hell does she know? _This is what is going to make her a terrific journalist.

Gathering my purse, I head upstairs to my bedroom. I am weary from all the carnal exertions of the last few days and the utter dilemma that I'm faced with. Sitting down on my bed, I retrieve the manila envelope from my bag. Do I really want to the extent of Felix's depravity? It's so daunting. I take a deep breath, and with butterflies in my stomach, I open the envelope...

* * *

**Review if you enjoyed. :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Contracts and Emails

Chapter 9  
Contracts and Emails

When I open the envelope, there are several papers inside. I fish them out as my heart continues to pound in my chest. Sitting back against the headboard, I begin to read: **(A/N: Keep up with me here, i know that this a lot to read. I'm also taking a guess on the zip codes.)**

* * *

**CONTRACT **  
Made this day _ of 2013 ("The Commencement Date")  
**BETWEEN **  
MR. FELIX ARVID ULF KJELLBERG of 288 Hawkins Drive, Sacramento, CA 94203  
("The Dominant")  
MISS. ELIZABETH FRANCESCA CALLAHAN of 2134 Haven Street, San Francisco, CA 94101  
("The Submissive")

**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS:**  
1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS:**  
2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her well-being.

3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.

5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

**ROLES: **  
7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.

**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM:**  
10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

**AVAILABILITY:  
**12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.

**LOCATION:**  
14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

**SERVICE PROVISIONS:**  
15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.

**DOMINANT:**  
15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.

15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.

15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.

15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.

15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.

15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment

15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.

15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

**SUBMISSIVE:**  
15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.

15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.

15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr., Mr. Kjellberg, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.

**ACTIVITIES:**  
16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

**SAFEWORDS:**  
18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.

**CONCLUSION:**  
21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

The Dominant: Felix Kjellberg  
Date

The Submissive: Elizabeth Callahan  
Date

**(A/N: Skipping Appendix 1 'rules' and 2 'hard limits' because those can be read in chapter 6. I'm lazy and i don't feel like re-typing them, LOL! Here's Appendix 3)**

**APPENDIX 3: **  
Soft Limits  
To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Does the Submissive consent to:

Masturbation  
Cunnilingus  
Fellatio  
Swallowing Semen  
Vaginal intercourse  
Vaginal fisting  
Anal intercourse  
Anal fisting

Does the Submissive consent to the use of:

Vibrators  
Butt plugs  
Dildos  
Other vaginal/anal toys

Does the Submissive consent to:

Bondage with rope  
Bondage with leather cuffs  
Bondage with handcuffs/shackles/manacles  
Bondage with tape  
Bondage with other

Does the Submissive consent to be restrained with:

Hands bound in front  
Ankles bound  
Elbows bound  
Hands bound behind back  
Knees bound  
Wrists bound to ankles  
Binding to fixed items, furniture, etc.  
Binding with spreader bar  
Suspension

Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?

Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?

How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience?

Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely:  
1-2-3-4-5

Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishment/discipline:

Spanking  
Whipping  
Biting  
Genital clamps  
Hot wax  
Paddling  
Caning  
Nipple clamps  
Ice  
Other types/methods of pain

* * *

Holy fuck. I can't even bring myself to even consider this list. My mouth is dry from reading so much. How can I possibly agree to all of this? And apparently it's for my benefit, _to explore my sensuality, my limits; safety; oh please! _I scoff in exasperation. _Serve and obey in all things. _All things! I shake my head in disbelief. Actually, don't marriage vows use those words..._obey? _This completely throws me. Do couples even still say that? Only three months; is that why there have been so many? He doesn't keep them for long? But he's only here until the end of summer and then he goes back to Sweden. What would happen then? Would it be possible to extend this "relationship"?

_Every weekend? _It feels like I'll never see Lily or whatever friends I may make at my new job, provided that I get one. Maybe I should have at least one weekend per month to myself. Perhaps when I have my monthly cycle; that sounds...practical. He's my master! I'm to be dealt with as he pleases! _Holy shit! _

I shudder at the thought of being flogged or whipped. Spanking probably wouldn't be so bad; humiliating though. And being tied up? Well, he did tie my hands together. That was...well, it was hot, really hot, so perhaps that won't be so bad. He won't loan me to another Dominant; damn right he won't. That would be totally unacceptable. _Why am I even thinking about this? _

I can't look him in directly the eyes. _How weird is that? _It's the only chance to know what he's thinking about. Actually, who am I kidding? I can never figure out what he's thinking, but I like looking into his eyes. He has such beautiful eyes; captivating, intelligent, and dark with dominant secrets. I recall his burning blue eyed gaze and I press my thighs together, squirming at the memory.

And I can't touch him. Well, no surprise here. We wouldn't let me touch him during our first night together. All these silly rules... No, no, I can't do this. I put my head in my hands. There is no way of having a relationship with him. I need some sleep. I'm shattered. All the physical shenanigans I've been engaged in over the last twenty-four hours have been, quite frankly, exhausting. And mentally...oh man, this is too much to handle. As Vinnie would say, a real mind-fuck. Perhaps in the morning this might not read like a bad joke.

I scramble out of bed and change quickly. Perhaps I should borrow a pair Lily's fuzzy flannel pajamas. I want something cuddly and reassuring around me. I head into my bathroom in my t-shirt and sleep shorts and brush my teeth.

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. I look different, like I've aged a few years since the weekend. _You can't seriously be considering this, _my subconscious says, sounding sane and rational, and not her usual snarky self. My inner goddess is jumping up and down, and clapping her hands like an excited five year old. _Please, let's do this, Elizabeth. Otherwise we'll end up alone with lots of cats and your classic novels to keep you company. _

Felix is the only man that I've ever been attracted to, and he comes with a bloody contract, a flogger, and a whole world of issues. Well, at least I got my way this weekend. My inner goddess stops jumping and smiles serenely. _Oh yes, _she mouths, nodding at me smugly. I flush at the memory of his hands and mouth on me, his body inside mine. I close my eyes and feel the familiar delicious pull of my muscles from deep, deep down. I want to do that again and again. Maybe if I just sign up for sex...would he go with that? I suspect not.

Am I a submissive? Maybe I come across that way. Maybe I misled him in the interview. I am shy...but a submissive? I used to let Lily bully me. Is that the same? And those soft limits, jeez. My mind boggles, but I'm reassured that they are up for discussion.

I wander back into my bedroom. This is too much to think about. I need a clear head; a fresh morning approach to all of this. I put the documents in my backpack. Tomorrow...tomorrow is another day. Getting into bed, I switch off the bedside lamp and I lie there staring up at the ceiling. Oh, I wish I'd never met him. My inner goddess shakes her head at me. She and I know it's a lie. I have never felt as alive as I do now. Maybe all this stuff with Felix won't be so bad.

I close my eyes, and I drift into a heavy sleep, dreaming of medieval time canopy beds, shackles, and bright blue eyes.

* * *

Lily wakes me up the next morning.

"Elizabeth, I've been calling you. You must have been out cold."

I open my eyes. I notice that she's not just up; she's been for a run. I glance over at my alarm clock. It's after nine. Wow, I've slept for a solid ten hours.

"Oh wow, I overslept," I mumble sleepily.

"There's a man here with a delivery for you. You have to sign for it."

"What?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Come on downstairs. It's big. It looks interesting." She hops from foot to foot excitedly and bounds back down the hall and downstairs.

I clamber out of bed and grab my robe hanging on the back of my door. As I walk downstairs, I see a smart young man with short red hair and a freckled faced standing in our living room with a large box.

"Hi," I mumble.

"I'll make you some tea." Lily scurries off into the kitchen.

"Miss. Callahan?"

Immediately I know who the package is from.

"Yes," I answer cautiously.

"I have a package for you here, but I have to set it up and show you how to use it."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really? At this time?"

"Only following orders, ma'am." He smiles in a charming but professional he's-not-taking-any-crap-from-anyone way.

_Wait, did he just call me ma'am? _Have I aged ten years overnight? Holy shit, so it's not just me that's noticed. It must be that contract.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"It's a MacBook Pro."

My mouth drops open in surprise. Felix bought me a laptop when I already have one?

"These aren't available in the shops yet, ma'am; the very latest from Apple."

**(A/N: Not sure if the MacBook Pro's have already been released. If they have, let's just pretend that they haven't been released in 2013)**

"Just set it up on the dining table," I say, motioning for him to follow me.

He follows behind me into the kitchen where we join Lily who is making tea.

"What is it?" she asks, bright-eyed and bushy tailed. She's slept well, too.

"It's a laptop from Felix."

"Why did he send you a laptop?" she asks quizzically. "You already have one."

"I know," I say. "This one is on loan, since he wanted me to try it out." My excuse sounds good enough. But Lily nods her assent. _Oh my_... I have hoodwinked Lily De Luca. That's a first. She hands me my tea.

The Mac laptop is sleek and silver and rather beautiful. It's bigger than mine and I notice that this one has a very large screen. Felix Kjellberg likes scale. I think of his living area, in fact, his whole house.

"It's got the latest OS and a full suite of programs, plus a one-point-six terabyte hard drive so you'll have plenty of room, thirty-five gigs of RAM. What are you planning to use this for?"

"Uh... e-mail, internet research, YouTube," I say with a shrug. _Nice one, Elizabeth, _my subconscious whispers._  
_

The delivery man raises his eyebrows and I hear Lily giggle from behind me.

"Okay..." he says. "Well, this has full wireless N, and I've set it up with your Me account details. This baby is all set to go, practically anywhere on the planet." He looks longingly at it.

"Me account?"

"Your new e-mail address," he says by way of explanation.

_I have a new e-mail address? But I already have one. _

He points to an icon on the screen and continues to talk to me, but it's like white noise. I haven't got a clue what he's saying, and in all honesty, I'm not really interested. _Just tell me how to switch it on and off-_I'll figure out the rest. After all, I've been using my other one since high school. Lily whistles, impressed when she see's the computer.

"This is next generation technology." She raises her eyebrows at me. "Most women get flowers or maybe jewelry," she says suggestively, trying to suppress a smile.

I scowl at her but can't keep a straight face. We both burst into a fit of schoolgirl giggles, and the computer man gapes at us. He finishes up and asks me to sign the delivery note.

As Lily shows him out, I sit with my cup of tea and open the e-mail program, and waiting for me is an e-mail from Felix. My heart leaps with excitement. _I have an e-mail from Pewdiepie. _Nervously, I open it and read:

* * *

**From: **Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject: **Your New Computer  
**Date: **June 2 2013 8:26 a.m  
**To: **Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss. Callahan,  
I trust you slept well. I hope that you put this laptop to good use. I know you already have one but I wanted to get you a much more newer one.

I look forward to dinner Wednesday.

I'm happy to answer any questions before then, via e-mail, should you so desire.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube**

* * *

With a smile plastered on my face, I hit "reply."

* * *

**From: **Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject: **Your New Computer (on loan)  
**Date: **June 2 2013 9:27 a.m  
**To: **Felix Kjellberg

I slept very well, thank you, _sir_. I understand that this computer is on loan and not mine since I already have a computer.

-Elizabeth

* * *

Almost immediately there is a response.

* * *

**From: **Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Your New Computer (on loan)  
**Date:** June 2 2013 9:29 a.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Yes, the computer is on loan. Indefinitely, Miss. Callahan. I do hope you take care of it. I note from your tone that you have read the documentation I gave you.

Do you have any questions so far?

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube**

* * *

I can't help but grin. I type another response.

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Inquiring Minds  
**Date:** June 2 2013 9:32 a.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

I have many questions, but they are not suitable for e-mail, and some of us have to work for a living. But, I do have one question that I keep forgetting to ask you. Are you enjoying the books you bought from Rossi's? :)

Until later, good day. _Sir. _

-Elizabeth

* * *

His reply is instant, and it makes me smile.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** The Godfather  
**Date:** June 2 2013 9:34 a.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Yes, I'm enjoying the books. I just recently finished The Godfather. It was very interesting. I may read it again.

Later, baby.

P.S.: I work for a living, too.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube**

* * *

I shut the computer down, grinning like an idiot. How can I resist playful Felix? Shit, I am going to be late for work. Well, it is my last week. Mr. and Mrs. Rossi will probably cut me some slack. I race upstairs and into the shower, unable to shake off my face splitting grin. _He e-mailed me. _I'm like a small, giddy child. As all that contract angst fades, I wash my hair, thinking of what I could possibly ask him via e-mail. Surely it's better to talk things through. Suppose someone hacked into his e-mail account and found out about Felix being a Dominant? I flush at the thought of his secret getting spread all over YouTube and the Internet. I dress quickly, shout a hasty good-bye to Lily, and I'm off to work my last week at Rossi's.

Vinnie calls me at twelve.

"Hey, are we still going for that coffee?" He sounds like the old Vinnie.

"Sure," I reply. "I'm at work right now. Can you make it here for, say, twelve-thirty?"

"See you then."

He hangs up, and I go back to checking the shipping orders and thinking about Pewdiepie and his contract.

Vinnie is punctual. He comes bounding into the book store like an excited puppy dog.

"Elizabeth." He smiles his dazzling toothy all Italian smile, and I can't be angry with him anymore.

"Hi, Vinnie." I hug him. "I'm starving. I'll just let Mrs. Rossi know I'm leaving for lunch."

As we stroll to the local coffee shop across the street, I slip my arm through Vinnie's. I'm so grateful for this normality. Someone I know and understand.

"Hey, Elizabeth," he murmurs. "You've really forgiven me?"

"Vinnie, you know I can never stay mad at you for long."

He grins.

* * *

I can't wait to get home, the lure of e-mailing Felix, and maybe I can begin my research project. Lily is out somewhere, so I fire up the new laptop and open my e-mail. Sure enough, there's a message from Felix sitting in my inbox. I'm practically bouncing around on my bed with glee.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Working for a Living  
**Date:** June 2 2013 5:30 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss. Callahan,  
I do hope you had a good day at work.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube**

* * *

I hit "reply"

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Working for a Living  
**Date:** June 2, 2013 5:56 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

_Sir... _I had a very good day at work. Thank you.

-Elizabeth

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject: **Do the Work!  
**Date:** June 2 2013 5:59 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Miss. Callahan,  
I'm delighted that you had a very good day.

While you are e-mailing, you are not researching.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube**

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject: **Nuisance  
**Date:** June 2 2013 6:01 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Mr. Kjellberg, stop e-mailing me, and I can start my assignment. I'd like another A plus.

-Elizabeth

* * *

I hug myself and grin, waiting for his response.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Impatient  
**Date:** June 2 2013 6:04 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Miss. Callahan,  
Stop e-mailing _me, _and do your assignment.

I'd like to award you another A plus since the first one was so well deserved. ;)

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube**

* * *

_Oh my. _Felix Kjellberg just sent me a winking smiley face. Grinning from ear to ear, I open up a new tab and open the Google homepage.

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Internet Research  
**Date:** June 2 2013 6:06 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Mr. Kjellberg,  
What would you suggest I put into the search engine?

-Elizabeth

* * *

**(A/N: LOL, i got lazy on the bold lettering in the e-mails. Plus, i'm very tired.)**

From: Felix Kjellberg  
Subject: Internet Research  
Date: June 2 2013 6:09 p.m  
To: Elizabeth Callahan

Miss. Callahan,  
I suggest you start with Wikipedia. Plenty of stuff you can find on there.

No more e-mails unless you have questions. Understood?

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

From: Elizabeth Callahan  
Subject: Bossy!  
Date: June 2 2013 6:11 p.m  
To: Felix Kjellberg

Yes.. _Sir._  
You are so bossy

-Elizabeth

* * *

He doesn't reply back and I don't expect him to. I type "Submissive" into Wikipedia.

Half an hour later, I feel slightly queasy and frankly a bit shocked to my core. Do I really want this stuff in my head? I mean, jeez; is this what he gets up to in the Red Room of Pain? I sit and stare at the computer screen, and part of me, a very moist and integral part of me that I've only become acquainted with very recently, is seriously turned on. Oh my, some of this stuff is actually really HOT. But is it for me? Holy shit...could I really do this? I need space. I need some time to think about all of this stuff...


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Joke

**I should have mentioned somewhere in chapter 3 that Elizabeth likes 80's music. Maybe i'll add that in later. :) I'm also thinking of making my own soundtrack to the songs that will be mentioned in this story. There will be a lot of A Flock of Seagulls, LOL! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Just a Joke

For what seems like the first time in my life, I voluntarily go for a power walk. I find my sneakers, some leggings, and a baggy t-shirt. I put my hair in pigtails, blushing at the memories they bring back, and I plug in my iPod. I can't stand to sit in front of that marvel technology and look at or read any more disturbing material. I need to expend some of this excess, enervating energy. Quite frankly, I have an idea to walk all the way to the Fairmont Hotel and just demand sex from the control freak. But that's almost five miles away, and I don't think I'll be able to walk that far, and of course, he might turn me down, which would be beyond humiliating.

Lily is walking up the steps of the deck as I head out the front door. She nearly drops her shopping bags when she sees me. Elizabeth Callahan in sneakers_._ I wave to her and don't stop for the questioning. I need some serious time alone. With The Thompson Twins blaring in my ears, I set off into the dusk.

I power walk through the park, going past a few people walking there dogs. _What am I going to do? _I want him, but on his terms? I just don't know what to do about this. Maybe I should negotiate what I want. Go through that ridiculous contract line by line and say what is acceptable and what isn't. My research has told me that legally it's unenforceable. He must know that. I figure that it just sets up the parameters of the relationship. It illustrates what I can expect from him and what he expects from me. My total submission. Am I prepared to give him that? Am I even capable of doing this?

I have so many questions but I am plagued by one. Why is Felix like this? Is it because he was seduced at such a young age? I just don't know. He's still such a mystery and it makes me wonder how he does this and is still able to makes his videos for YouTube.

I stop and sit down on one of the park benches and breathe in the California air. Oh, this feels good. I feel my resolve hardening. Yes. I need to tell him what's okay and what isn't. I need to e-mail Felix my thoughts, and then we can discuss them on Wednesday. Standing up from the bench, I take a deep breath and decide to jog back to the house.

Lily has been out and about shopping, as only she can, for clothes for her vacation to Cancun. Mainly bikinis, colorful sundresses, and sandals. She will look fabulous in all of them, yet she still makes me sit and comment while she tries on each and every one. There are only so many ways one can say, "You look fabulous, Lily." She has a curvy, slim figure to die for. She doesn't do it on purpose, I know, but I haul my sorry, perspiration-clad ass upstairs and into my room. Setting up the laptop on my desk, I type out another e-mail to Felix.

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Shocked  
**Date:** June 2 2013 8:01 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Okay, I think I've seen enough. It was nice knowing you.

-Elizabeth

* * *

I press "send," hugging myself as I laugh at my little joke. But will he find it funny? Oh shit, probably not, but I know that Felix Kjellberg has a sense of humor. I've seen it in his videos so I know it exists. I even saw his sense of humor when I interviewed him. _Damn. _Perhaps I've gone too far. I sit and wait for his answer.

I wait...and wait. I glance over at my alarm clock. Ten minutes has passed.

To distract myself from the anxiety that blooms within my belly, I open up another tab and in what seems like forever, I go on YouTube and decide to watch some Pewdiepie. On his channel, I notice that his subscribers have already reached over 13 million. _Wow._

I find an animation video called 'Flowers For My Valentine,' a fanfic that is read by Felix and another YouTuber named Cryaotic. I click on the video and watch. Within a few seconds into the video, I'm laughing at all the funny parts. He sounds so care-free and I melt at the sound of his beautiful voice.

By eight-thirty, I've heard nothing. _Perhaps he's out and about. _I pout in disappointment as I put on my headphones and turn on my iPod to listen to A Flock of Seagulls. While 'Wishing (If I Had A Photograph Of You)' blares in my ears, I re-read the contract and make my comments.

I don't know why I glance up, maybe I catch a slight movement from out of the corner of eye, I don't know, but when I look up, I see Felix standing in the doorway of my bedroom, watching me intently with his bright blue eyes. He's wearing his cream colored sweater and black dress pants. He leans against the door jamb, gently twirling his car keys. I take off my headphones and freeze on the spot. _Holy shit, how long has he been standing there? _

"Good evening, Elizabeth." His voice is cool, his expression completely guarded and unreadable.

The capacity to speak seems to desert me. Damn Lily for letting him in here without any kind of warning. Vaguely, I'm aware that I'm still wearing my leggings, un-showered, yucky, and he's just so gloriously yummy looking, and what's more is that he's here in my bedroom.

"I felt that your e-mail deserved a reply in person," he explains as if answering my unanswered question.

I open my mouth to speak but I can't seem to locate my voice. The joke is on me. Never in this life or any alternative universe did I expect him to drop everything and turn up here. My inner goddess remains silent while she and I stare at the Swedish man.

"May I sit down?" he asks, his eyes now dancing with humor to the look on my face. _Thank heavens; maybe he'll see the funny side. _

I nod. The power of speech remains elusive. _Felix Kjellberg is sitting on my bed. _This is like every girl's dream.

"I wondered what your bedroom would look like," he says. "It's very beautiful and cozy."

My room is cozy with white wicker furniture and a white queen sized bed with a soft pink quilt that was made by my great grandmother.

"It's very serene and peaceful in here," he murmurs softly.

At last, my medulla oblongata recalls its purpose. I breathe. "How...?"

He smiles at me. "I'm still at the Fairmont."

_I know that._

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask as politeness wins out everything else that I'd like to say.

"No thank you, Elizabeth." He smiles a dazzling, crooked smile, his head cocked slightly to one side.

_Well, I may need one. _

"So, it was nice knowing me?"

Holy cow, is he offended? I stare down at my knotted fingers. How am I going to dig myself out of this? If I tell him that it was just a joke, he may not be impressed.

"I thought you would reply by e-mail." My voice is small and pathetic.

"Are you biting your lower lip deliberately?" he asks darkly, his accent husky.

I blink up at him and gasp as I free my lip from my teeth.

"I wasn't aware that I was biting my lip," I murmur softly.

My heart is pounding like crazy. He's here in my bedroom and I can feel that pull, that delicious electricity between us charging, filling the space between us with static. He's sitting so close to me, his eyes bright, his elbows resting on his knees, his legs apart. Leaning forward, he slowly undoes one of my pigtails, his fingers freeing my hair. My breathing is shallow as desire courses through my belly, and I cannot move. I watch hypnotized as his hand moves to my second pigtail, and pulling the hair tie, he loosens the braid with his beautiful, skilled fingers.

"So you decided on some exercise," he breathes, his accent soft and melodious. _Oh my. _His fingers gently tuck my hair behind my ear. "Why is that, Elizabeth?" His fingers circle my ear, and very softly, rhythmically, he tugs my earlobe. It's so sexual.

"I needed some time to think," I whisper.

I'm all deer/headlights, moth/flame, bird/snake...and he knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Think about what, Elizabeth?"

"You," I breathe.

"And you decided that it was nice knowing me?" he asks. "Did you mean knowing me in the biblical sense?

Oh, shit. I flush crimson.

"I didn't think you were familiar with the Bible," I say.

Felix chuckles. "I went to Sunday school, Elizabeth. It taught me a great deal."

"I don't remember reading about nipple clamps in the Bible. Perhaps you were taught from a modern translation."

His lips arch with a trace of a smile, and my eyes are drawn to his mouth as I stop breathing.

"Well, I thought I should come and remind you of how _nice _it was knowing me."

Holy shit! I stare up at him open mouthed, and his fingers move from my ear to my chin.

"What do you say to that, Miss. Callahan?"

His eyes blaze at me, his challenge intrinsic in his stare. His lips are parted as if he's waiting like a snake that is coiled to strike it's prey. Desire; acute, liquid, and smoldering combusts deep within my belly. _Oh, challenge accepted! _I take preemptive action and launch myself at him. He moves, and in a blink of an eye, I'm pinned beneath him on the bed with my arms outstretched and held above my head, his free hand clutching my face as his lips crash against mine.

His tongue is in my mouth, claiming and possessing me, and I revel in the force that he uses. I feel him against the length of my body. He wants _me, _and this does strange, delicious things to my insides. _He wants me, and only me. _Not Lily in her little bikinis and sundresses, not any of the seventeen, not the evil Mrs. Andreassen. Me. This beautiful, sexy Swedish man wants me. My inner goddess glows so bright that she could light up all of San Francisco. He stops kissing me and I open my eyes to find him gazing down at me with his lovely blue eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he breathes.

I nod with wide eyes, my heart bouncing off my ribs, and my blood thundering through my whole body.

Reaching into his pants pocket, he takes out his silver-blue silk tie..._that _silver-blue woven tie that leaves small impressions of its weave on my skin. He moves so quickly, sitting astride me as he fastens my wrists together, but this time, he ties the other end of the tie to one of the bars on my white headboard. He tugs at my binding, checking to see if it's secure. I'm not going anywhere. I'm tied, literally, to my bed, and I'm so aroused.

He slides off me and stands beside the bed, staring down at me, his eyes dark with want. His look is triumphant and mixed with relief.

"That's much better," he murmurs, and smiles a wicked, knowing smile. He bends down and starts to untie my sneakers. Oh no...my feet. No, I've just been out running.

"Wait, no," I protest, trying to kick him off.

He stops.

"If you struggle, I'll tie your feet, too. If you make a noise, Elizabeth, I will gag you. So keep quiet. Lily is probably outside listening right now."

_Gag me! Holy shit! Lily! _I obey and shut my mouth.

He removes my shoes and my socks, and slowly peels off my leggings. Oh shit, what panties am I wearing? He lifts me and pulls the quilt and the bed cover out from underneath me and places me back down, this time on the sheets.

"Now then." He licks his bottom lip slowly. "You're biting that lip, Elizabeth. You know what kind of effect it has on me." He places his index finger over my mouth as if in warning.

_Oh my. _I can barely contain myself, lying helpless as I watch him move with easy grace around my room. It's a heady aphrodisiac. Slowly, without taking his eyes of mine, he removes his shoes and socks, undoes his pants, and lifts his sweater off over his head. _Wow. _

"I think you've seen enough." He chuckles slyly.

Sitting astride me again, he pulls my t-shirt up, and think he's going to take it off of me, but instead he rolls it up my neck and then pulls it up over my head so all that can be seen is my mouth and my nose. But it covers my eyes, and since it's folded over, I can't see a thing.

"Mmm," he murmurs appreciatively. "This just gets better and better. I'm going to get us a drink."

Leaning down, he kisses me, his lips tender against mine, and his weight shifts off the bed as he stands. I hear the quiet creak of the bedroom door. Get a drink? _Where? Here? San Francisco? In Sacramento? _I strain to hear him. I can make out a few voices, and I know he's talking to Lily. Oh no...he's practically naked. What is she going to say. I hear a faint popping sound. What was that? Felix returns, the door creaking once more, his feet padding across the bedroom floor, and ice tinkling against glass as it swirls in liquid. Is that wine? He shuts the door and shuffles around, removing his pants. They drop to the floor, and I know that he's naked. He sits beside me again.

"Are you thirsty, Elizabeth?" he asks, his voice teasing.

"Yes," I breathe, because my mouth has suddenly become parched.

I hear the ice clink against the glass as Felix leans down and kisses me, pouring the delicious, crisp liquid into my mouth. It's white wine; my favorite. It's so unexpected, so _hot, _though it's chilled and Felix's lips are cool.

"More?" he whispers.

I nod. It tastes all the more divine since it's been in his mouth. He leans down again, and I drink another mouthful from his lips. _Oh my. _

"Let's not go too far," he says. "We both know your capacity for alcohol is limited, Elizabeth."

I can't help but grin like an idiot, and he leans down to deliver another delicious mouthful of the wine. He shifts so he's laying beside me, his erection at my hip. Oh, I want him inside of me.

"Is this _nice_?" he asks, but I hear the edge in his voice.

I tense. He moves the glass again and leans down, kissing me and depositing a small shard of glass into my mouth with a little of the wine. _Oh, it takes so good. _He slowly and leisurely trails chilled kisses down the center of my body, from the base of my throat, between my breasts, and down my torso to my belly. He pops a small piece of ice into my navel in a pool of cool, cold wine. I stifle a giggle as it burns all the way down to the depths of my belly. Wow.

"Now you have to keep still," he whispers. "If you move, Elizabeth, you'll get wine all over the bed."

My hips flex automatically.

"Oh no," he admonishes. "If you spill the wine, I will punish you, Miss. Callahan."

I groan, desperately try to fight the urge to tilt my hips as I pull on my restraints. Oh no..._please. _

With one finger, Felix pulls down the cups of my bra, my breasts pushed up, exposed, and vulnerable. Leaning down, he kisses and tugs at each of my nipples with cool, cold lips. My nipples harden and I fight my body as it tries to arch off the bed in response.

"How _nice _is this?" he breathes as he blows on one of my nipples.

I hear another clink of ice, and then I feel it around my right nipple as he tugs the left one with his lips. I moan in response, struggling not to move. It's a sweet and agonizing torture.

"If you spill the wine, I won't let you come."

"Oh...please...Felix...Sir...Please." He's beginning to drive me insane. He chuckles.

The ice is my navel is melting. I am beyond warm; warm and chilled and wanting. I want him inside of me. Now.

His cool fingers trail languidly across my belly. My skin is oversensitive. My hips flex automatically, and the now-warmer liquid from my navel seeps over my belly. Felix moves quickly, lapping it up with his tongue, kissing, biting me softly, and sucking.

"Oh dear, Elizabeth, I'm afraid you moved. What am I going to do to you?"

I begin to pant loudly. All I can concentrate on is his beautiful voice and his touch. Nothing else is real. Nothing else matters and nothing else registers on my radar. His fingers slip into my panties, and I'm rewarded with his unguarded sharp intake of air.

"Oh, baby," he murmurs, and he pushes two fingers inside of me.

I gasp.

"Ready for me so soon," he says. He moves his fingers tantalizingly slowly, in, out, and I push against him, tilting my hips up.

"You really are such a greedy girl," he scolds softly, and his thumb circles my clitoris.

I groan loudly as my body bucks beneath his expert fingers. Reaching up, he pushes the t-shirt over my head so I can see him. I blink in the soft light of my sidelight. I long to reach out and touch his chest.

"I want to touch you," I breathe.

"I know," he murmurs.

He leans down and kisses me while his fingers are still moving rhythmically inside of me. With his other hand, he scoops my hair up and holds my head in place. His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming me. My legs start to stiffen as I push against his hand. He gentles his hand, so I'm brought back from the brink. He does this again and again. It's so frustrating. _Oh, please, Felix, _I scream in my head.

"This is your punishment, so close, and yet so far," he breathes in my ear.

I whimper, exhausted, and I pull against my restraints. I'm completely helpless, lost in an erotic torment.

"Oh, please," I beg, and he finally takes pity on me.

"How shall I fuck you, Elizabeth?"

Oh...my body starts to quiver. He stills again.

"Please," I whisper breathlessly.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"I want you...now," I cry.

"Shall I fuck you this way, or this way, or this way? There's an endless choice," he breathes against my lips.

He withdraws his hand and reaches over to the bedside table for a foil packet. Felix kneels up between my legs, and very slowly, he pulls my panties off, staring down at me, his blue eyes gleaming. He puts on the condom and I watch in fascination.

"How _nice _is this?" he says as he strokes himself.

"I meant that e-mail as a joke," I whimper. _Please fuck me, Felix. _

He raises his eyebrows as his hand moves up and down his length.

"A joke?" His voice is menacingly soft.

_Oh, shit. _

"Yes. Please, Felix," I beseech him.

"Are you laughing now?"

"No," I mewl.

I'm a ball of sexual tense need. He stares down at me for a moment, measuring my need. He then grabs me all of a sudden and flips me over. It takes me by surprise, and because my hands are tied up, I have to support myself on my elbows. He pushes both of my knees up so that my behind is in the air. He slaps me hard, and before I'm able to react, he plunges inside of me. I cry out, from the slap, and from his sudden assault, and I come instantly again and again, falling apart beneath him as he continues to slam deliciously into me. He doesn't stop. I'm spent. I can't take this. He pounds on and on and I feel myself building again.

"Come on, Elizabeth, again," he growls through clenched teeth, and unbelievably, my body responds and I convulse around him as I climax anew, calling out his name. I shatter again into a tiny fragments, and Felix stills, finally letting go, and silently finding his release. He collapses on top of me, breathing hard.

"How _nice _was that?" he asks through gritted teeth.

_Oh my. _

I lay panting and spent on the bed with my eyes closed as he slowly pulls out of me. He rises immediately and dresses. _Jeez, leaving already? _When he's fully clothed, he climbs back onto the bed and gently undoes my binding and pulls my t-shirt off. I flex my fingers and rub my wrists, smiling at the woven pattern imprinted on my wrists from the tie. I readjust my bra as he pulls the cover and quilt over me. I stare up at him completely dazed, and he smirks down at me.

"That was really nice," I whisper, grinning.

"There's that word again."

I frown. "You don't like that word?"

"No. It doesn't do it for me at all."

"Oh," I say. "How about if I say that was more than nice, but incredible."

"Now that's a word I like," he says, his voice soft.

He lays beside me, fully clothed with his head propped up on one elbow, and here I am only wearing my bra.

"How come you don't like to be touched?" I ask.

"I just don't." He reaches over and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "So, that e-mail you sent was your idea of a joke?"

I smile apologetically at him and shrug my shoulders.

"I see. Are you still considering my proposition?"

"Your indecent proposal...yes, I am. But I have a few issues though."

He grins at me as if relieved. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"I was going to e-mail them to you, but you kind of interrupted me," I say.

"Coitus interruptus."

"See, I knew you had a sense of humor outside your work." I smile.

"But that's different," Felix says. "Only certain things are funny, Elizabeth. I thought you were saying no, discussion at all." His voice drops.

"I just don't know yet. I haven't made up my mind. Are you going to put a collar on me?"

He raises his eyebrows. "You have been doing your research. I don't know, Elizabeth. I've never collared anyone."

Oh...should I be surprised by this? I know so little about _the_ _scene_... I just don't know.

"Were you ever collared?" I whisper.

"Yes."

"By Mrs. Andreassen?" I ask.

"Mrs. Andreassen!" He laughs loudly and freely. He looks so young and carefree with his head thrown back and his laughter sounding so infectious.

I grin back at him, enjoying his beautiful laughter.

"I'll tell her you said that; she'll love it," he says with a chuckle.

"You still talk to her regularly?" I can't keep the shock out of my voice.

"Yes." He's serious now.

Oh. Part of me is suddenly feeling insanely jealous.

"I see," I say, my voice tight. "So you have someone you can discuss your alternative lifestyle with, but I'm not allowed."

He frowns. "I don't think I've ever thought about it like that. Mrs. Andreassen was part of my lifestyle, and I've already told you that she's just a good friend now. If you'd like, I can introduce you to one of my former subs so you and her could talk."

_What? Is he deliberately trying to upset me? _

"Is that _your _idea of a joke now?"

"No, Elizabeth." He's bemused as he shakes his head.

"No, I'll do this on my own, thank you very much," I snap at him.

He stares at me in surprise. "Elizabeth, I..." He's lost for words. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended. I'm appalled."

"Appalled?"

"I don't want to talk to any of your ex-girlfriends...slaves...subs...whatever you call them," I say in annoyance.

"Elizabeth Callahan; are you jealous?" Felix asks.

I flush crimson.

"Are you staying?" I ask in hopes that he'll say yes.

"I have a breakfast meeting tomorrow morning at the Fairmont. Besides, I told you that I don't sleep with girlfriends, slaves, subs, or anyone. Friday and Saturday were exceptions. It won't happen again." I can hear the resolve behind his soft, husky accent.

I purse my lips at him. "Well, I'm tired now."

"Are you kicking me out?" He raises his eyebrows, amused and a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's another first." He eyes me speculatively. "So is there anything that you want to discuss about the contract?"

"No," I reply petulantly

"God, I'd love to give you a good hiding," he says. "You would feel a lot better, and so would I."

"You can't say things like that... I haven't signed anything yet."

"A man can dream, Elizabeth." He leans over and grasps my chin. "Wednesday?" he murmurs, and he kisses me lightly on my lips.

"Wednesday," I agree. "I'll see you out. If you can give me a moment." I sit up and grab my t-shirt, pushing him out of the way. Reluctantly, he moves and gets up off the bed.

"Please pass me my pants."

He bends down and collects them from the floor, and hands them to me.

"Yes, ma'am." He's trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

I narrow my eyes at him as I slip my pants on. My hair is an absolute mess, and I know that I'm going to have to face the Lily De Luca Questioning Hour after he leaves. I grab a hair tie and walk to my bedroom door. Opening it, I check for Lily. I think I can hear her talking on the phone in her room. Felix follows me out and we walk downstairs. During the walk to the front door, my thoughts and feelings ebb and flow, transforming. I'm no longer angry with him but instead, I feel suddenly unbearably shy. I don't want him to go. For the first time, I'm wishing that Felix was normal; wanting a normal relationship that doesn't need a ten page agreement, a flogger, and canes in his playroom.

I open the door for him and stare down at my hands. This is the first time that I've had sex in my own home, and as sex goes, I think it was pretty damn fine. But now I feel like a receptacle; an empty vessel to be filled at his whim. My subconscious shakes her head at me. _You wanted to run to the Fairmont for sex but instead, you had it express delivered. _She crosses her arms and taps her foot with a what-are-you-complaining-about look on her face. Felix stops in the doorway and clasps my chin, forcing my eyes to his. His brow creases.

"Are you okay?" he asks tenderly as his thumb lightly caresses my bottom lip.

"Yes," I reply, but in all honesty, I'm not so sure. I feel a paradigm shift. I know that if I do this thing with him, I will get hurt. He's not capable, interested, or willing to offer me any more...and I want more. Much more. The surge of jealousy I felt only moments ago tells me that I have much more deeper feelings for him than I have admitted to myself.

"Wednesday," he confirms.

Leaning forward, he kisses me softly, but something changes while he's kissing me. His lips grow more urgent against mine, and he moves his hands to the sides of my head. His breathing accelerates and he deepens the kiss, leaning into me. I reach up and run my fingers through his soft hair. Breaking the kiss, he leans his forehead against mine, his eyes closed, his voice strained.

"Elizabeth," Felix whispers. "What are you doing to me?"

"I could say the same thing to you," I whisper back.

Taking a deep breath, he kisses my forehead and leaves. He strolls gracefully down the steps of the deck and down the path towards his Audi R8 as he runs his hand through his beautiful hair. As he opens the car door, he glances up at me and smiles his breathtaking smile. My answering smile is weak, completely dazzled by his beauty. I close the front door as he climbs into his sports car and drives off. I suddenly have an overwhelming urge to cry; a sad and lonely melancholy grips and tightens around my heart. Dashing back upstairs to my bedroom, I close the door and lean against it, trying to sort out my feelings, but I can't. Sliding to the floor, I put my head in my hands as my tears begin to flow.

A moment later, Lily knocks on the door.

"Elizabeth?" she whispers gently.

Standing up, I open the door. She takes one look at me and throws her arms around me.

"What's wrong? What did that creepy good-looking Swedish bastard do?"

"Oh, Lily, nothing I didn't want him to do."

She pulls me over to the bed and we sit.

"You have dreadful looking sex hair," she says.

In spite of my sadness, I laugh. "It was really good sex," I say. "It wasn't dreadful."

Lily smiles. "But why are you crying? You never cry." She retrieves my hairbrush from my bedside table and sitting behind me, she starts to brush out the knots in my hair.

"I just don't think our relationship is going to go anywhere." I stare down at my fingers and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"But aren't you seeing him again on Wednesday?"

"Yes," I say. "That was our original plan."

"So, why did he turn up here today?"

"I sent him an e-mail."

"Asking him to drop by?" she asks.

"No, saying that I didn't want to see him anymore."

"And he turns up? Elizabeth, that's genius."

"Actually, it was just a joke," I say.

"Oh. Well, now I'm really confused."

Patiently, I explain to her the essence of my e-mail without giving anything away.

"So you thought that he would reply by e-mail."

I nod. "Yes."

"But instead he turns up here."

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, I'd say that he's completely smitten with you," Lily says smiling. "Lots of girls would kill to be in your shoes."

I frown. _Felix smitten with me? _I find that hard to believe. He's just looking for a new toy; a convenient new toy that he can bed and do unspeakable things to. It makes me wonder how the seventeen ex-subs felt when they discovered that he was a Dominant behind his YouTube career. My heart tightens painfully. This is the reality.

"He only came here to fuck me, that's all," I say.

"Who said romance was dead?" she whispers, horrified. I've shocked Lily and I didn't think that was possible.

I shrug apologetically. "He uses sex as a weapon."

"To fuck you into submission?" She shakes her head disapprovingly.

I blink rapidly at her as I feel the blush spreading across my face. _Oh...spot on, Lily De Luca, Pulitzer Prize winning journalist. _

"Elizabeth, I don't understand," she says. "You just let him make love to you?"

"No, Lily, we don't make love; we fuck. Felix's terminology. He doesn't do the love thing."

Lily shakes her head in disapproval once again. "I knew there was something weird about him. He has commitment issues."

I nod my head as if in agreement, but inwardly, I pine. Oh, Lily, I wish I could tell you everything, everything about the strange, sad, kinky guy, and you could tell me to just forget about him. Stop me from becoming a fool.

"I guess it's all a little overwhelming," I murmur.

I don't want to talk about Felix anymore so I ask her about the famous Ian Hecox. Lily's face beams with delight at the mention of his name.

"We're going out to dinner on Saturday." She hugs the hairbrush.

Boy, has she got it good. I feel a familiar faint stab of envy that Lily has found herself a normal man. She looks so happy.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that your mom called while you were...uh, occupied. Your mom and dad will be here by Thursday for graduation. She wants you to call her in the morning."

I smile. "Thanks Lily," I say. "I'm okay now and I think I'll just turn in for the night."

Lily smiles, but her eyes crinkle at the corners with concern. She gets off the bed and hugs me. After she's gone, I sit and read through the contract again, making notes as I go. When I've finished, I turn on the laptop to send an e-mail to Felix. There's another e-mail from him in my inbox.

* * *

**From: **Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject: **This Evening  
**Date: **June 2 2013 10:23 p.m  
**To: **Elizabeth Callahan

Miss. Callahan,  
I look forward to receiving your notes from the contract

Until then, sleep well, baby.

**Felix Kjellberg  
Partner at YouTube **

* * *

**From: **Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject: **Issues  
**Date: **June 2 2013 10:59 p.m  
**To: **Felix Kjellberg

Dear Mr. Kjellberg,  
Here is the list of my issues. I look forward to discussing them with you over dinner on Wednesday.

The numbers refer to the clauses:

2: I'm not sure why this is solely for MY benefit-i.e., to explore MY sensuality and limits. I'm pretty sure that I don't need a ten page contract to do that! Surely this is for YOUR benefit.

4: As you already know, you are my only sexual partner. I do not take drugs, and I've never had any blood transfusions. I'm safe. What about you?

8: I can terminate at any time if I don't think that your sticking to the agreed limits.

9: Obey in all things? Accept without hesitation to your discipline? We need to talk about this.

12: I cannot commit every weekend. I do have a life, or will have one soon.

15.2: Using my body as you see fit sexually or otherwise. Please define "or otherwise."

15.5: This whole discipline clause. I don't think I want to be whipped, flogged, or corporally punished. I am sure this would be in breach of clauses 2-5. And also "for any other reason." That's just mean. And you also told me that you weren't a sadist.

15.10: Loaning me out to another Dominant will never be an option. Plus, how many other people do you know who are Dominant's. I think your the only one. But I'm glad that it's written here in the contract.

15.14: The Rules. More on those later.

15.19: Touching myself without your permission. Why is that in the contract? I've already told you that I don't do that.

15.21: Discipline; please see clause 15.5 above.

15.22: I can't look into your eyes? Why?

15.24: Why can't I touch you?

Rules:

Sleep-I'll agree to seven hours.

Food-I am not eating food from a prescribed list. The food list goes or I do.

Clothes-As long as I only have to wear the clothes you bought for me when I'm with you...okay.

Exercise-We agreed on three hours but this still says four.

Soft Limits:

Can we talk about all these? No fisting of any kind. Genital clamps-you have got to be kidding me.

And can you please let me know the arrangements for Wednesday. I am working until six p.m that day.

Good night.

-Elizabeth

* * *

His reply is almost instant.

* * *

**From: **Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject: **Issues  
**Date: **June 2 2013 11:07  
**To: **Elizabeth Callahan

Miss. Callahan,  
That is a really long list that you have there. I promise you that we will discuss all of this on Wednesday.

Goodnight.

**Felix Kjellberg  
Partner at YouTube**

* * *

I smile even though my heart still feels heavy. Turning the computer off, I change into my pajamas, and climb into bed. Instantly, I fall into a deep but troubled sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner With Felix

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Please excuse any typo's or mistakes that might be in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Dinner With Felix

The next day, I call my parents after I get home from work. It's been a relatively peaceful Tuesday at Rossi's, allowing me plenty of time to think. I'm restless, nervous about having dinner with Felix tomorrow, and in the back of my mind, I'm worried that perhaps I've been a little too negative in my response to his contract. Perhaps he'll call the whole thing off and I really don't want that to happen.

My parents are excited to be coming from Florida to see me graduate and I can't wait to see them.

"Elizabeth, darling, we can't wait to see you on Thursday," my mom says into the phone.

I smile. "I can't wait either."

"Elizabeth, you sound distracted. Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, mom." _Oh, if only you and dad knew. _There's an obscenely rich Swedish man from YouTube that I've met and he wants to have some kind of strange kinky sexual relationship with me.

"Have you met someone?" she asks.

_Oh here we go. _"No, mom, I haven't," I say. _I am so not going there right now. _

"Well, darling, we'll see you on Thursday. Your father and I love you very much."

I smile and close my eyes. Her precious words give me a warm glow on the inside.

"Love you, too, mom," I say.

"We'll see you soon, Betsy," my dad says. He always calls me Betsy, but I don't mind that much. It's one of my nicknames. "Love you, dear."

"I love you too, dad. Bye."

I have strayed into my room with the phone. Switching on the computer, I fire up the e-mail program and sitting in my inbox is an e-mail from Felix that was sent earlier this morning. My heart jumps into my throat. Holy crap...maybe he's said no. Maybe he's canceling dinner. The thought is so painful that I quickly dismiss it and open the e-mail.

* * *

**From: **Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject: **Your Issues  
**Date: **June 3 2013 9:22 a.m  
**To: **Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss. Callahan,  
Following my more thorough examination to your issues, may I bring your attention to the definition of submissive.

submissive [_suh_b-mis-iv]-_adjective _

1. inclined or ready to submit; unresistingly or humbly obedient: _submissive servants. _

2. marked by or indicating submission: _a submissive reply. _

Origin: 1580-90; submiss + -ive

_Synonyms: _2. tractable, compliant, pliant, amenable. 2. passive, resigned, patient, docile, tame, subdued. _Antonyms:_ 1. rebellious, disobediant

Please bear this is mind for our meeting tomorrow.

**Felix Kjellberg  
Partner at YouTube**

* * *

My initial feeling is one of relief. _Phew. _At least he's willing to discuss my issues and he still wants to have dinner. I grin like an idiot and after some thought, I reply.

* * *

**From: **Elizabeth Callahan**  
Subject: **Your Issues  
**Date: **June 3 6:11 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Sir,  
My day was fine, thanks for asking. ;) Also, I'd like to remind you that I already know the definition of submissive. I have been doing my research, you know.

Plus, I'd like to note the date of origin: 1580-90. I would respectfully remind you Sir that the year is 2013. We have come a long way since then.

May I offer a definition for _you _to consider for our meeting tomorrow night:

compromise [kom-pruh-mahyz]-_noun _

1. a settlement of differences by mutual concessions; an agreement reached by adjustment of conflicting or opposing claims, principles, etc., by reciprocal modification of demands. 2. the result of such a settlement. 3. something intermediate between different things: _The split level is a compromise between a ranch house and a mulistoried house. _4. an endangering, esp. of reputation; exposure to danger, suspicion, etc.: _a compromise of one's intergrity. _

-Elizabeth

* * *

**From: **Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject: **A Fine Day  
**Date: **June 3 2013 6:15 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Good point and well made as ever, Miss. Callahan.

I'm also glad to hear that you had a good day. I like that you have been doing your research. Maybe you'll earn another A plus.

I will collect you from your house at 7:30 tomorrow.

**Felix Kjellberg  
****Partner at YouTube**

* * *

**From: **Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** 2013-Women Can Drive  
**Date:** June 3 2013 6:18 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Sir,  
I have a car. I can drive.

Where shall I meet you and at what time?

-Elizabeth

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Stubborn Young Women  
**Date:** June 3 2013 6:21 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss. Callahan,  
I refer to the e-mail dated June 3, 2013, which was sent to you at 9:22 from this morning and the definition contained therein.

Do you ever think you'll be able to do what you are told?

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Intractable Men  
**Date:** June 3 2013 6:23 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Mr. Kjellberg,  
I would like to drive. Please.

-Elizabeth

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Intractable Men  
**Date:** June 3 2013 6:26 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Alright. My hotel at 8:00. I'll meet you in the bar.

Later, baby.

x

**Felix Kjellberg  
****Partner at YouTube**

* * *

**(A/N: Now it's Wednesday)**

Tino is back at Rossi's before he sets off for New York for the whole summer. He has been following me around the store all day asking me to go on a date with him. It's starting to really get on my nerves.

"Tino, I already told you for the hundredth time today, I have a date this evening." I brush past him and he follows.

"No, you don't," he says. "You're just saying that to avoid me. You're always avoiding me."

"I just don't think that it was ever a good idea to date the boss's son," I say as I put a book on the shelf.

"Hey," he says softly. He touches my arm and I turn around to face him. "Elizabeth, please just go out with me just this once."

He steps in closer and I back up against the book shelf. His brown eyes stare at me.

"I can't," I whisper. "I'm sorry, but I do have a date with someone else this evening."

"With who?" Tino asks. "Vinnie?"

"No."

"Who then?" he asks as he backs away.

"Tino...oh." I sigh in exasperation. He's not going to let this go. "Felix Kjellberg." I can't help the annoyance in my voice. But it does the trick. Tino's mouth falls open, and he gapes in awe at me. Huh. Just mentioning his _name _renders people speechless.

"You have a date with Pewdiepie from YouTube?" he says finally, once he's over the shock.

"Yes."

"I see..." Tino looks crestfallen, stunned even. "Well I hope you have a great time tonight."

He smiles and walks away, and after that, he avoids me for the rest of the day. I hate to let him down like that. At 6 sharp, I am out the door. I have just enough time to get ready before I have to be at the Fairmont to meet with Felix. Lily has lent me two dresses and two pairs of shoes for tonight and for graduation tomorrow. I decide on the dark blue sheath dress for this evening. It's very businesslike. After all, I am negotiating a contract.

I shower, shave my legs, and underarms, wash my hair, and then spend a good half hour drying it so that if falls in soft waves to my breasts and down my back. I apply some mascara which really brings out the blue in my eyes. After that, I put on some lip gloss. I rarely ever wear make-up. It's really not my kind of thing. I slip on the dark blue matching stilettos and I'm ready by 7:25.

"How do I look?" I ask Lily.

She smiles. "Wow, you scrub up well, Elizabeth." She nods with approval. "You look hot."

"Hot! I'm aiming for demure and businesslike."

"That, too, but most of all hot. The dress really suits you and your coloring. The way it clings." Lily smirks.

My mouth drops open. "Lily!" I scold.

"I'm just keeping it real, Elizabeth. The whole package-looks good. Keep the dress. You'll practically have him eating out of your hand."

I grin. "Well, wish me luck."

"You need luck for a date?" Her brow furrows with a puzzled look.

"Yes," I say.

"Well, then. Good luck." She hugs me, and I am out the front door.

I have to drive in my bare feet since my Mercedes wasn't built to be driven by stiletto-wearers. I pull into the underground parking garage of the Fairmont at seven fifty-seven. I smile and blush at the memory of the last time that I was here. Taking a deep breath, I get out the car and head into the hotel.

Felix is leaning casually against the bar and drinking a glass of wine. He's dressed in his customary white linen shirt, black dress pants, black tie, and black blazer jacket. His beautiful hair is as tousled as ever. I sigh. I stand in the entrance of the bar for a few seconds and gaze at him, admiring the view. _Wow, he is so beautiful. _He glances, nervously I think, toward the entrance. Our eyes lock on to each and he stills when he see's me. Blinking a couple of times, he then smiles a slow, sexy smile that renders me speechless and my insides clench with need. Making a supreme effort of not to fall flat on my face, I move forward, aware that I, Elizabeth Callahan of Clumsy Town, am in high stilettos. He walks gracefully over to meet me.

"You look absolutely stunning, Elizabeth," he murmurs. He leans down to briefly kiss me on my cheek. "A dress. I approve." Taking my arm, he leads me over to a booth and signals for the waiter.

"Would you like something to drink?"

My lips quirk up in a smile as I slide into the booth.

"I'll just have what you're having, please," I say. See! I can play nice and even behave myself.

Amused, Felix orders another glass of wine and slides into the booth opposite me.

"They have an excellent choice of wine here," he says.

He puts his elbows on the table and steeples his fingers in front of his mouth. His eyes are alive with an unreadable emotion. And there it is...that familiar pull and charge from him as it connects somewhere deep inside of me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, my heart palpitating. I must keep my cool and resist the incredible urge to launch myself at him.

"Are you nervous?" he asks softly.

"Yes."

He leans forward. "Me, too," he whispers huskily.

My eyes shoot up to meet his. _Him? Nervous? _I blink, and he smiles his adorable boyish smile at me. The waiter arrives with my wine, a small dish of mixed nuts, and another dish with olives.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I ask getting down to business. "Run through my points one by one?"

"Impatient as ever, Miss. Callahan."

"Well, I could always ask you what you thought of the weather today."

He smiles, and his fingers reach down to collect an olive. He pops it into his mouth, and my eyes linger on his mouth, that beautiful mouth that's been on me...all parts of me. I blush at the memory.

"I thought the weather was nice today." He smirks.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Kjellberg?"

"I am indeed, Miss. Callahan."

"You know this contract is legally unenforceable," I say.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that, Miss. Callahan."

"Were you going to tell me that at any point?"

Felix frowns. "You think that I'd coerce you into something you don't want to do, and then pretend that I have a legal hold over you?"

"Well...yes."

"You don't think very highly of me, do you?"

"You haven't answer my question yet," I say.

"Elizabeth, it doesn't matter if it is legal or not. It represents an arrangement that I would like to make with you, what I would like from you, and what you can expect from me. If you don't like it, then don't sign the contract. But if you do sign, then decide you don't like it, there are enough get-out clauses so you can walk away. Even if it were legally binding, do you think that I'd drag you through the courts if you decide to run?"

I take a long sip of my wine. My subconscious taps me on my shoulder. _Don't drink too much, _she warns me.

"Relationships like this are built on honesty and trust," he continues. "If you don't trust me on how I affect you, how far I can go with you, how far I can take you, and if you can't be honest with me, then we really can't do this."

Oh my, we've cut to the chase quickly. _How far he can take me. _Holy shit. What does that mean?

"So it's quite simple, Elizabeth. Do you trust me or not?" His eyes are burning as if begging. _Oh my. _

"Did you have similar discussions with the seventeen?" I ask.

"No."

"How come?"

"Because they were all established and experienced submissives. They knew exactly what they wanted out of a relationship with me and generally what I expected. With them, it was just a question of fine-tuning the soft limits, details like that."

"Is there a special store that you go to for what you do? Submissives 'R' Us?"

He laughs. "Not exactly."

"Then how?" I ask.

"Is that what you want to discuss?" he asks. "Or shall we get down to the nitty-gritty?"

I swallow nervously. _Do I trust him? _Is that what this all comes down to-trust? Surely this should be a two-way thing. I remember his little temper when I phoned Vinnie.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, distracting me from my thoughts.

_Oh no, not for food. _

"No." My voice is small.

He narrows his eyes.

"You need to eat, Elizabeth. We can eat here or in my suite. Which would you prefer?"

"I think we should stay in public, on neutral ground."

He grins devilishly. "Do you think that would stop me?" he asks softly, his accent husky.

_Whoa. _My eyes widen, and I swallow again. "I hope so."

"Come, I have a private dining room booked for us. No public." He smiles at me enigmatically and stands up from the booth, holding his hand out for me to take. "Bring your wine," he murmurs.

Placing my hand in his, I slide out and stand up beside him. He leads me back through the bar and over to some stairs. At the entrance of the bar across the way, I see a gathering crowd of young girl's in the lobby. Felix follows my gaze and the girl's begin to basically fan girl, and call out his name.

"It seems you have some fans," I say grinning.

"I see that," Felix says. He looks a little nervous. "Come, let's go."

We turn and head up the grand stairs to a mezzanine floor as the sound of the screaming fan girls disappear, and a young man in a sharp Fairmont uniform approaches us.

"Mr. Kjellberg, this way, sir," he says.

We follow him through a plush seating area to an intimate dining room. _Just one secluded table. _The room is small and cozy. Beneath a shimmering chandelier, the table is all starched linen, crystal glasses, silver cutlery, and a bouquet of red roses. The waiter pulls out my chair, and I sit. He places my napkin in my lap. Felix sits opposite me. I peek up at him through my lashes.

"Don't bite your lip," he whispers.

I frown. Damn it. I don't even know that I'm doing it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us," he says.

Quite frankly, I'm relieved. I'm not sure I can make any further decisions.

"I don't mind," I say.

He smiles. "It's good to know that you can be amenable. Now, where were we?"

"The nitty-gritty." I take another big sip of the wine. It really is delicious. Felix does wine very well. I remember the last sip of wine he gave me which was in my bed. I blush at the intrusive thought.

"Yes, your issues." He fishes into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. My e-mail.

"Clause 2. Agreed. This is for the benefit of both of us. I shall re-draft."

I blink at him. Holy shit, we are going to go through each of these points one at a time. I take another sip of the wine. Felix continues.

"My sexual health. Well, all of my previous partners have had blood tests, and I have regular tests every six months for all the health risks you mentioned. All my recent tests are clear. I have never taken drugs and I have never had any blood transfusions. Does that answer your question?"

I nod, impassive.

"Your next point which I mentioned before. You can walk away at any time, Elizabeth. I won't stop you. If you go, however, that's it. Just so you know."

"Okay," I answer softly. So, if I go, then that's it. The thought of leaving him is surprisingly painful.

The waiter arrives with our first course. How can I possibly eat now? Holy Moses, Felix ordered oysters on a bed of ice.

"I hope you like oysters." Felix's accent is soft.

"I've never had one before."

"Really? Well." He reaches for one. "All you have to do is tip and swallow. I think you can manage that."

He gazes at me with his beautiful blue eyes, and immediately I know what he's referring to. I blush a rosy red. He grins at me, squirts some lemon juice onto his oyster, and then tips into his mouth. _That mouth..._

"Hmm, delicious. Tastes of the sea." He grins at me. "Go on, Elizabeth, try one," he encourages.

"So, I don't chew it?"

"No, Elizabeth, you don't." His eyes are alight with humor. He looks so young and carefree like this.

I bite my bottom lip and his expression changes instantly. He looks sternly at me. I reach over and pick up my first-ever oyster. Alright...here goes nothing. I squirt some of the lemon juice onto it, and tip it into my mouth. It slips down my throat, all sea water, salt, the sharp tang of citrus, and fleshiness. Mmm, not too bad. I lick my lips, and Felix is watching me intently, his eyes hooded.

"Well?" he asks.

I smile. "These are pretty good," I say. "I'll have another one."

"Good girl," he says proudly.

"Did you choose these deliberately? Aren't they known for there aphrodisiac qualities?"

"No, they are the first item on the menu," he replies. "I don't need an aphrodisiac near you. I think you already know, and I think you react the same way near me. Now where were we?" He glances at my e-mail as I reach for another oyster.

_He reacts the same way. __I affect him...wow. _

"Obey me in all things. Yes, I want you to do that. I need you to do that. Think of it as role-playing."

"But I'm worried that you'll hurt me," I say.

"Hurt you how?" he asks softly.

"Physically." _And emotionally. _

"Do you think I would do that? Go beyond any limit you can't take?"

"Our first night together, you told me that you hurt someone before."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago," he says.

"How did you hurt her?"

"I suspended her from the ceiling of the playroom. One of the ropes around her wrist was tied too tightly."

I hold up my hand, begging him to stop talking. I really don't need to hear about that.

"I don't need to know any more," I say. "Are you going to suspend me?"

"If you don't want to, I won't make you," he says.

_Phew what a relief. _"Okay."

"So obeying, do you think you can manage that?"

He stares at me and his gaze is intense.

"I could try," I whisper.

"Good." He smiles. "Now term. One month instead of three months is no time at all, especially if you want a weekend away from me each month. I don't think I would be able to stay away from you for that long. I can barely manage it now." He pauses and gazes at me.

_He can't stay away from me? What? _

"How about one day over one weekend per month you get to yourself, but I get a midweek night for that week? Does that sound fair?"

I nod. "Yes."

"And please, let's try it for three months. If it's not for you, then you can walk away at anytime."

"Only three months? Aren't you going back to Sweden in three months?"

"Yes, I go back in the middle of September," he says.

_Oh. _"What will happen then?"

"Well, you could always come to Sweden with me," he suggests.

Holy shit! Is he serious? I blink at him stunned and unsure of what to say.

"But we'll talk about that when the time comes," he says.

I take another sip of the wine. Wow, he wants me to go with him to Sweden? It seems like such a big decision. Felix continues and I treat myself to another oyster.

"The ownership thing, that's just terminology and goes back to the principle of obeying. It's to get you into the right frame of mind, and to understand where I'm coming from. And I want you to know that as soon as you cross my threshold as my submissive, I will do what I want to you. You will have to willingly accept that. That's why you have to trust me. I will fuck you, any time, any way I want, and anywhere I want. I will discipline you, because you will screw up. I will train you to please me."

He pauses for a moment and takes a sip of his wine.

"And I know that you've never done this before, so we will take it slow, and I will help you," he continues. "We'll build up to various scenarios. I want you to trust me, but I know that I'll have to earn your trust, and I will. The 'or otherwise'-again it's to help you get into the mind-set; it means anything goes."

He's so passionate and mesmerizing. This is obviously his obsession, the way he is. I can't take my eyes off him. He really, really wants this. He stops talking and gazes at me.

"Are you still with me?" he whispers, his voice rich, warm, and seductive. He takes another sip of his wine, his penetrating blue eyed gaze holding mine.

The waiter comes to the door, and Felix silently nods, permitting the waiter to clear our table.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Felix asks.

I shake my head. "I have to drive."

"Some water then?"

I nod.

"Still or sparkling?"

"Sparkling, please," I say.

The waiter leaves.

"You're very quiet tonight," Felix whispers.

"You're very verbose."

He smiles and continues. "Discipline. There's a very fine line between pleasure and pain, Elizabeth. They are two sides of the same coin, one that does not exist without the other. I can show you how pleasurable pain can be. You don't believe me now, but this is what I mean about trust. There will be pain, but nothing that you can't handle. Again, it all comes down to trusting one another. Do you trust me, Elizabeth?"

"Yes...I do." I respond spontaneously without even thinking because it is true. I _do _trust him and I will for as long as I live.

"Well, then," he says, looking relieved. "The rest of this stuff is just details. Now, onto the part where you were asking me if I knew any other Dominant's. Yes, I do know other Dominant's.

"Who?" I ask, because suddenly I'm intrigued.

"Shane Dawson, Joey Graceffa, Toby Turner, and there are a few of my friends back home in Sweden who do this sort of stuff," he replies. "Shane Dawson went public about being a Dominant."

_Holy crap! _Ok, I'm not all too familiar with Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa, but holy shit, I never knew that Tobuscus is a Dominant.

"No way," I whisper. "Toby Turner?"

He nods. "Now you know that I'm not the only one. There are many Dominant's around the world."

My head is swimming from all of his words. I should have brought Lily's digital recorder so I can listen to this later. There is so much information, so much to process. The waiter re-emerges with our entrees: cod, asparagus, and crushed potatoes with a hollandaise sauce.

"I hope you like fish," Felix says.

I make a stab at my food and take a long drink of my sparkling water. Oh how I wish it was wine.

"The rules," he says, getting down to business once more. "Let's talk about them. So the food list is a deal breaker?"

"Yes."

"Can I modify to say that you will eat at least three meals a day?"

"No." I am so not backing down on this. No one is going to dictate me on what I can and can't eat. How I fuck, yes, but how I eat...no. No freaking way.

He purses his lips. "I need to know when your not hungry."

I frown. _Why? _"You'll have to trust me."

He gazes at me for a moment, then he relaxes.

"Touche, Miss. Callahan," he says quietly. "I concede the food and the sleep."

"And why can't I look at you?"

"That's a Dom/sub thing," he says. "You'll get used to it."

_Will I? _

"And why can't I touch you?"

"Because you can't." His eyes almost look pained and my heart tightens at his look.

"Is it because of Mrs. Andreassen?" I ask softly.

He looks quizzically at me. "Why would you think that? Do you think she traumatized me?"

I nod.

"No, Elizabeth. She's not the reason. Besides, Mrs. Andreassen wouldn't take any of that shit from me."

_Oh...but I have to? _I pout.

"So nothing to do with her?" I ask.

"No. And I don't want you touching yourself, either."

_What. _Oh right, the no masturbation clause.

"Just out of curiosity...why?"

"Because I want all of your pleasure, Elizabeth." His accent is husky but determined.

_Oh my. _I have no answer for that. I take a bite of cod and try to assess mentally what concessions that I've gained. The food, the sleep. He's going to take it slow, and we haven't even discussed the soft limits. But I'm not sure if I want to talk about that while were eating.

"I've given you a lot to think about, haven't I?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"Do you want to go over the soft limits too?"

"Not over dinner," I say.

He smiles. "Are you squeamish?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You haven't eaten very much," he says.

"I've eaten enough."

"two oysters, four bites of cod, two asparagus stalks, no potatoes, no olives, and you haven't eaten most of the day. You said I could trust you."

Jeez. He's keeps an inventory.

"Felix, please, it's not every day I sit through conversations like this," I say. "It's just that whenever I get nervous, I don't eat much."

"But I need you fit and healthy, Elizabeth."

"I know."

"And right now, I want to peel you out of that dress and get you naked," he says huskily.

I swallow. _Peel me out of Lily's dress. _The muscles deep in my belly clench in response to his words and I squirm anxiously in my chair. But I can't have this. Not here, not now. He's using his most potent weapon on me once again.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," I murmur quietly. "We haven't had dessert yet."

Felix raises his eyebrows. "You want dessert?"

"Yes."

"You could be dessert," he murmurs suggestively.

"I'm not sure I'm sweet enough."

"Elizabeth, you're very deliciously sweet. Believe me, I know."

"Felix, you use sex as a weapon. That's not very fair," I whisper, staring down at my hands, and then I look up at him.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, and I can see that he's considering my words. He strokes his chin as if in deep thought.

"You're right, I do. In life, you use what you know. But it doesn't change how much I want you right here and right now."

How can he seduce me with his voice? Jeez, I'm panting already and he hasn't even touched me. My heated blood is rushing through my veins and my nerves are tingling.

"I'd like to try something," he breathes.

I frown. He's just given me a shitload of ideas to process and now this.

"If you were my sub, you wouldn't have to think about any of this," he says, his voice soft and seductive. "All those decisions and all the wearying thought processes behind them. The 'is this the right thing to do? Should it happen here? Can it happen now?' You wouldn't have to worry about any of those details. That's what I would do as your Dom. And right now, I know that you want me, Elizabeth."

What? How can he tell?

"And I can tell because..."

_Holy shit, he's answering my unspoken question! _Is he psychic or something?

"...your body gives you away. You're pressing your thighs together, you're flushed, and your breathing has changed."

_Whoa, holy crap. _

"How the heck do you know about my thighs?" My voice is low and disbelieving. They're under the table, for Pete's sake.

"I felt the tablecloth move," he says. "It's a calculated guess based on many years of experience. Am I right?"

I flush scarlet and I stare down at my hands. That's what I'm hindered by in this game of seduction. He's the only one who knows and understands the rules. I'm just too naive and inexperienced. My only reference is Lily, and she doesn't take any shit from men.

"I haven't finished my cod yet," I say, trying to change the subject.

"You prefer cold cod over me?"

My head jerks up to glare at him, and I see that his eyes burn molten blue with a compelling need.

"I thought you wanted me to clear my plate."

"At this point, Miss. Callahan, I could really care less about your food."

"Felix, you just don't fight very fair," I say.

"I know. I never have, either."

My inner goddess frowns at me. You can do this, she coaxes me. Play this sex god at his own game. _Can I do that? _Okay. What to do? Picking up a spear of asparagus, I gaze at Felix and bite my bottom lip. Then very slowly, I put the tip of the cold asparagus into my mouth and suck.

Felix's eyes widen. _Ha! _

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" he asks softly.

I bite off the tip and chew very slowly.

"Eating my asparagus."

Felix shifts in his seat.

"I think your toying with me, Miss. Callahan."

I feign innocence. "I'm just finishing my food, Mr. Kjellberg."

There is a sudden knock at the door and the waiter walks into the room. He glances briefly at Felix, who frowns but then nods so that the waiter can clear our plates. The waiter's arrival has broken the spell and I grasp this precious moment of clarity. I need to go. Our meeting will only end one way if I stay. I need some boundaries after such an intense conversation. Even though my body is craving for him to touch me right now, my mind is rebelling. I need some distance to think about all the things that he's said.

"Would you like some dessert?" Felix asks softly.

"No thank you. I think I should go." I stare down at my hands.

"Go?" The surprise is evident in his voice.

The waiter leaves and once again we are alone.

"Yes." It's the right decision. If I stay here, in this room, he will fuck me on this table. I stand up from my chair. "We both have the graduation ceremony tomorrow."

Felix stands up, revealing years of civility and politeness.

"But I don't want you to go." It almost sounds like he's begging.

"Please..." I say. "I have to."

"Why?"

"Because you've given me so much to consider," I reply. "I need some distance and some time to think about this."

"I could make you stay," he says huskily.

"Yes, you could, but I don't want you to."

He runs his hand through his tousled, blonde hair, regarding me carefully.

"You know, when you came to my house to interview me, you were all 'yes, sir,' and 'no, sir.' From the moment I saw you, I thought you were a natural-born submissive. But quite frankly, Elizabeth, I'm not sure you have one single submissive bone in that beautiful body of yours." He moves towards me very slowly with easy grace as he speaks, his voice tense.

"I think you may be right," I breathe.

"I want the chance to explore the possibility that you do," he murmurs, staring down at me. He reaches up and caresses the side of my face, his thumb tracing my lower lip. "I don't know any other way, Elizabeth. This is who I am."

"I know."

He leans down to kiss me but pauses before his lips touch mine. His eyes search mine, wanting, and asking permission. I raise my lips to his, and he kisses me, and because this may be the last time we ever kiss again, I move my hands up to his soft, unruly hair, and our tongues intertwine. His hands grasps the nape of my neck as he deepens the kiss, responding to my ardor. _Oh my, he's such a wonderful kisser. _His other hand slides down my back and flattens at the base of my spine as he pushes me against his body.

"So I can't persuade you to stay?" he breathes against my lips.

"No."

"Spend the night with me," he whispers.

"And not be able to touch you? No."

Felix groans and presses his forehead up against mine. "Your such an impossible girl." He pulls back, gazing down at me. "Why do I think you're telling me goodbye?"

"Because I'm leaving now," I say.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Felix, I need to think about this. I don't know if I can have the kind of relationship that you want with me."

Stepping towards me, he closes his eyes, wraps me in his arms, and presses his forehead up against mine once more. After a moment, he kisses my forehead, inhales deeply, his nose in my hair, and then he releases me, stepping back.

"As you wish, Miss. Callahan," he says, his face impassive. "I'll walk with you outside."

He holds out his hand to me. Leaning down, I grab my purse and place my hand in his. _Holy crap, this could be it. The relationship may be over. _I follow him down the grand stairs and through the bar. The group of girls are no longer in the lobby and as we reach the entrance, my scalp prickles as my blood courses through my body. This may be the last goodbye if I decide to say no. My heart tightens painfully in my chest. What a turnaround. What a difference a moment of clarity can make to a girl.

We stand outside for a few seconds. The night air is cool and there is a gentle breeze. I peek up at Felix while he checks the time on his watch.

"Thank you for dinner," I murmur.

"It was my pleasure as always, Miss. Callahan," he says politely, though he looks deep in thought as if he's distracted by something.

As I peer up at him, I commit his beautiful profile to my memory. The idea that I might not see him ever again haunts me. Felix turns, staring down at me, his eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the graduation ceremony?" he asks.

"Yes."

"It's a bit chilly tonight, don't you have a jacket?"

I shake my head.

He shakes his head in irritation and takes off his jacket.

"Here," he says. "I don't want you catching a cold."

I hold my arms out and slip the jacket on. His jacket is warm, far too big, and it smells of him...delicious.

Felix gazes down at me and after a moment, he steps forward and kisses me on my lips.

"Later, baby," he whispers against my lips.

He traces his fingers down the side of my cheek and across my lower lip. Giving me a small smile, he turns and walks back inside the hotel. A lump forms in my throat. _Oh no, don't cry. Not here. _Turning, I head towards the dimly lit parking garage to my car. Tears pool in my eyes as I get in and sit in the driver seat. As I start the car and drive away, my chest constricts and my tears start to fall. I really don't understand why I'm crying. I was holding my own. He explained everything. He was clear. He wants me, but the truth is I need more. I need him to want me like I want and need him, but deep down I know that it's not possible. I am just so overwhelmed.

If I do this thing with Felix, will he be my boyfriend? Will I be able to introduce him to my friends and family? Go out to bars, the cinema, and maybe even go bowling and out to restaurants? The truth is I don't think I will. He won't let me touch him and he won't sleep with me. I know that I've never had these things in the past, but I want them in my future. But it's obviously a future that he doesn't want me with.

What if I do say yes to the agreement, and in three months time he says no, he's had enough of trying to mold me into something I'm not? How will I feel when he leaves California and goes back to Sweden. I'll have emotionally invested three months, doing things that I'm not sure I want to do. And if he says no, agreement over, how would I be able to cope with level of rejection?

He even wants me to go back to Sweden with him if I make it through the whole summer with him. It's a big decision and I don't think I would be able to leave behind all my friends and family. I'll be getting a job soon. _What am I going to do? _

The thought of never seeing Felix again is agonizing. How has he gotten under my skin so quickly. It can't be about just the great sex, can it? I wipe the tears away from my eyes. I don't want to examine my feelings for him. I'm frightened about what I'll uncover if I do. _Maybe you have fallen in love with him, _my subconscious whispers. I briefly wonder if that might be it. Have I fallen in love with him? No, it's too soon. We haven't even known each other very long.

I pull into the driveway of the house. No lights are on. Lily must be out with Ian, Kalel, and Anthony. I'm relieved. I don't want her to see that I've been crying again. Once inside, I head upstairs to my bedroom. I change out of Lily's dress and start up the laptop. Sitting in my inbox is an e-mail from Felix.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Tonight  
**Date:** June 4 2013 11:17 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

I don't quite understand why you ran this evening. I sincerely hope that I was able to answer all of your questions to your satisfaction. I know that I've given you a lot to think about, and I really do hope that you will think about my proposition. I really want to make this work between us. We will take it slow. Trust me.

Sleep well you beautiful girl.

x

**Felix Kjellberg  
****Partner at YouTube **

* * *

His e-mail makes me weep even more. I am not a merger and I am not a acquisition. But reading this, I might as well be. I don't reply. I just can't. I change into my pajamas and wrap Felix's jacket around me. I climb under the covers and lay there in the darkness staring at the ceiling as tears continue to slide down my cheeks. At last, I drift off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

**Hmm, could this be the end of Felix and Elizabeth's relationship?**

***Runs away from a mob of thousands of angry crying fangirls***

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Graduation Day

**Please excuse any mistakes that are in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^.^ **

* * *

Chapter 12  
Graduation Day

**Thursday, June 5, 2013**

_Felix is standing over me grasping a brown plaited leather riding crop. He's wearing an old pair of faded, ripped Levi's and nothing else. He flicks the crop slowly into the palm of his hand as he gazes down at me. He's smiling, triumphantly, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in such a carnal look. I want to reach out and touch him but I can't move. I am naked and shackled, spread-eagled on a large wooden bed. He reaches forward and trails the tip of the riding crop from my forehead, down to the length of my nose, so I can smell the rich leather, and over my parted, panting lips. He pushes the tip of the crop into my mouth so I can taste the leather. It's very smooth._

_"Suck," he commands, his accent soft and soothing._

_With my heart beating so fast in my chest, I obey and close my mouth over the tip._

_"Enough," he snaps._

_I'm panting with need once more as takes the crop out of my mouth. He trails it down and under my chin, and down my neck to the hollow at the base of my throat. He continues to trail the tip down my body, along my sternum, between my breasts, to each of my nipples, over my torso, and down to my navel. Oh my. I'm panting, squirming, and pulling against the restraints that are biting into my wrists and my ankles. He swirls the tip around my navel then continues to trail the leather tip south, through my pubic hair and to my clitoris. Felix flicks the crop, hitting my sweet spot with a sharp slap, and I come, gloriously, shouting his name out in my release._

Immediately, I wake up, gasping for breath, covered in a layer of sweat and feeling the aftershocks of my orgasm. Holy freaking shit. The bed sheets have been scattered about the bed and I'm completely disoriented. _What in the hell just happened? _I'm in my bedroom alone. Sitting up, I glance over at my alarm clock. Seven o'clock. Wow, it's morning already. I put my head in my hands. I never knew I could dream sex. Holy shit, it almost felt real. Was it something I ate? Maybe all those oysters and my Internet research manifested there way into my first erotic wet dream. It's bewildering. I had no idea that I could have an orgasm in my sleep.

Getting out of bed, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to see Lily skipping around in her happy morning mood. She stops skipping when I walk in.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? You look a little odd. Is that Felix's jacket you're wearing?"

"I'm fine," I murmur. Damn, I should have checked myself in the mirror. I avoid her piercing green eyes. I'm still a little shaken up from my erotic wake up call. "Yes, this is Felix's jacket."

She frowns. "Did you sleep?"

"Not very well," I say.

I head over to the kettle to make some tea.

"So how was dinner?"

_And so it begins. _

"We had oysters, which were very good by the way, followed by cod, so I'd say it was pretty fishy. We also talked."

Lily smiles. "What did you guys talk about?"

"He was very attentive." I pause looking for words.

What can I say? We talked about his HIV status being clear, how he's heavily into role-play, wants me to obey all of his commands, he hurt one of his submissives when he tied her up to his playroom ceiling, and he wanted to fuck me in the private dining room. I so wish I could tell her that. I desperately try to think of something to say.

"We talked about a lot of things. He even liked your dress." The kettle has boiled, so I make myself a cup of tea. "Would you like some tea?"

Lily nods. "Oh I almost forgot, but your parents called earlier. They will be here this afternoon. I have to leave soon to be at the campus early. Would you like to hear my speech for today?"

"Sure," I say.

Lily races out of the kitchen and upstairs. Phew, Lily De Luca sidetracked. I slice a bagel and pop it into the toaster. I flush scarlet, remembering my very vivid dream. What on Earth was that about?

Last night I found it very hard to sleep. My head was buzzing with various options. I am so confused. Felix's idea of a relationship is more like an offer on a job. It comes with set hours, a job description, and a harsh grievance procedure. It's not how I pictured my first romance, but of course, Felix doesn't do romance. If I tell him that I want more out of this relationship, he might say no. The thing that concerns me the most is I'm not sure if I have the guts to be his submissive. It's all those canes and whips that put me off. I'm a physical coward, and I'll go a long way to avoid pain. I think back to the dream that I had. _Is that what it will be like? _My inner goddess jumps up and down with her cheerleading poms-poms shouting yes at me.

Lily comes back into the kitchen with her laptop and sits down at the table. I eat my bagel and listen patiently as she reads over her valedictorian speech.

* * *

By noon, I am dressed and ready for graduation. As I gather up my cap and gown, the doorbell rings. I hurry downstairs to open the door and I am greeted by my parents.

"Elizabeth, darling, it's so great to see you!" my mother exclaims.

"Hey Betsy," my dad says.

Grinning, I embrace them both in a hug. I have missed them so much and it's so wonderful to see them again.

"You look very nice," my mother says.

"This is Lily's dress." I glance down at the black chiffon halter neck dress.

My dad frowns and looks around the entry room of the house.

"Where is Lily?"

"She already left to go to the campus early. She's giving a speech."

"Should we head on over?" my mother asks.

"We still have a half an hour before we have to be there," I say. "Would you guys like a glass of wine. How was the flight...?"

* * *

My dad pulls the car into the campus parking lot of USF, and we follow the crowd of family and graduates dressed in green and gold gowns heading towards the auditorium.

"Good luck, Betsy," my dad says.

My mother looks concernedly at me. "Darling, are you OK? You seem awfully nervous."

Holy crap, they are really observant today.

"Yes, I'm fine, mom," I say reassuringly. "It's just a really big day, that's all." _And I'm going to see Felix._

My dad smiles. "Yeah, my baby girl is finally getting her degree. We're so proud of you, Betsy."

"Aw...thanks you guys." I pull them in for a hug. Oh, I love these guys so much.

The auditorium is crowded and beyond noisy. My parents leave to go sit with the other parents and well-wishers in the bleachers, while I make my way to my seat. I'm wearing my green gown and my cap, and I feel protected and anonymous. There is no one on the stage yet, but I can't seem to steady my nerves. My heart is beating like crazy and my breathing is shallow. Felix is here somewhere. I just know it and I can feel his presence. I wonder if Lily is talking to him, interrogating him maybe. I make my way to my seat among other fellow students whose last names also begin with C. I am in the third row from the front. I glance behind me through all the rows of soon to be graduates and I can see my parents high up in the bleachers. I give them a wave and they wave back and blow kisses, making me blush with slight embarrassment. Turning back, I sit and wait.

The auditorium fills very quickly, and the buzz of excited voices gets louder and louder. The row of seats fill up. On both sides of me, I am joined by two blonde haired girls whom I don't know. They're obviously close friends and talk across me excitedly.

At exactly one, the chancellor appears from behind the stage, followed by the three vice chancellors and then the senior professors. We all stand and applaud our teaching staff. Some of the professors nod and wave, while others look bored. Professor Carrington, my tutor, and my favorite teacher all look like they've just fallen out of bed. The last ones onto the stage are Lily and Felix. Felix stands out in his black suit with his blonde hair glinting under the auditorium lights. He looks so serious and handsome as ever. As he sits down, he adjusts his tie. _Holy shit! It's that silver blue tie! _I rub my wrists at the memories that the tie brings back. I can't take my eyes off of him. I bet he's wearing that tie on purpose. The audience sits down and the applause ceases.

"Look at him!" one of the girls beside me hisses with enthusiasm to her friend.

_Oh here we go, they've spotted Felix. _

"It's Pewdiepie from YouTube!" the other one hisses.

"Is he single?"

I bristle. "I don't think so," I murmur.

"Oh?" Both girls look at me in surprise.

"I think he might be gay," I mutter.

"Are you sure?" the one on my left asks me. "It's all over Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube that he was spotted with a girl at the Fairmont last night. It might have been a girlfriend."

_Holy shit! _I look down at the floor in hopes that the girls can't see my bright red cheeks. Those fan girls that we spotted in the lobby of the hotel must have spread the news. I look up from the floor and the two girls on either side of me continue there whispered conversation.

As the chancellor gets to his feet and starts with the proceedings with his speech, I watch as Felix scans the auditorium. I sink into my seat, hunching my shoulders as I try to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. I fail miserably and a split second later his eyes lands on me. He stares at me, his face impassive. I squirm uncomfortably in my seat, hypnotized by his blue eyed gaze as a slow blush spreads across my face. Unbidden, I recall my dream from this morning, and the muscles deep in my belly clench. I inhale sharply. A smile spreads across his lips. The girls next to me notice him smile and they giggle quietly like excited fan girls. _Oh dear. They must think that he's looking at them. _My inner goddess makes a hissing noise at the two girls.

Felix briefly closes his eyes and, upon opening them, he resumes his indifferent expression. He does a swift glance at the chancellor, then stares ahead, focusing on the USF flag hung above the entrance of the auditorium. He doesn't turn his eyes toward me again. The chancellor drones on, and Felix still doesn't look my way. Why won't he look at me? Has he changed his mind? A wave of unease washes over me. Perhaps walking out on him last night was the end for us. He's bored of waiting for me to make up my mind. Oh no, I might have blown it. I remember the e-mail that he sent me after I left. Maybe he's mad that I haven't replied yet.

All of a sudden, the room erupts into a round of applause as Miss. Lillian De Luca takes the stage. The chancellor sits down, and Lily tosses her lovely long hair behind her as she places her papers on the podium. She takes her time, not intimidated by the thousands of people who are staring at her. She smiles brightly and when she's ready, she looks up at the captivated audience, and launches eloquently into her speech. She's composed and funny. Both girls beside me erupt into giggles at her opening joke. _Oh, Lily De Luca, you sure can deliver a good line. _I am so proud of her at that moment that my thoughts of Felix are pushed to one side. Even though I heard her speech this morning, I listen carefully.

Her theme is "What Will Be Next After College?" Oh, what next indeed. Felix is watching Lily, his eyebrows raised in surprise, I think. Yes, it could have been Lily who went to interview him if she hadn't been sick. And it could have been Lily who he was now making indecent proposals to. Beautiful Lily and beautiful Felix, together. I could be like the two girls beside me, admiring him from far away. I know Lily wouldn't have given him the time of day. What was it that she called him the other day? Oh right, she called him creepy.

I break away from my thoughts as Lily concludes her speech with a flourish, and immediately everyone stands, applauding and cheering. Her very first standing ovation. I beam at her and cheer, and she grins back at me. _Good job, Lily! _She takes a bow, then sits as does the audience, and the chancellor rises. He introduces Felix. _Holy shit. _Felix is going to give a speech. The chancellor talks briefly about Felix's achievements: the number 1 YouTuber with over thirteen million subscribers, the water charity.

"...and also a major benefactor to our university. Please welcome Mr. Felix Kjellberg!"

The chancellor shakes Felix's hand, and everyone erupts into applause and cheering. My heart is in my throat. He approaches the podium and surveys the hall. He looks so confident standing in front of us all just like Lily did before him. The two girls beside me giggle like fan girls and lean forward in there seats, captivated. In fact, I think all the female members of the audience inch closer. He begins his speech, his accent clear, soft, and mesmerizing.

"How's it going bros," he begins. "My name is Peeeewdiepie! And welcome to graduation day. If it was Friday, I would make this a Fridays with Pewdiepie video."

The audience erupts into laughter to his opening joke and I'm pretty sure I hear a few girls behind me fangirling like crazy. _Jeez, could these girls be any more annoying? _The audience quiets down and Felix continues on with his speech. I sit and listen, mesmerized by his beautiful voice. He talks about the water campaign charity and how much money has been raised to help feed the hungry._  
_

"...I know what it has been like to be hungry. As a child, I once went through that terrible journey of having nothing to eat..."

My jaw drops to the floor. _Whoa...what? _Felix was hungry once? _Holy crap. _I desperately try to remember what Lily had written in her article. Adopted at age five, I think. I can't imagine that his mother Sabine starved him, so it must have been before then, when he was a little boy. I swallow the lump in my throat as my heart constricts at the thought of a hungry, blue eyed toddler. _Oh no. _What kind of life did he have before the Kjellberg family rescued him.

I'm seized by a sense of pure sadness. Poor, fucked-up, kinky, Felix, although I'm sure he doesn't see himself this way and would repel any thoughts of sympathy or pity from other people.

Abruptly, everyone bursts into applause and stands. I follow, even though I haven't heard half of his speech. Both girls beside me are smiling and wiping tears from there eyes. Felix is doing all of these good works, raising money for a big charity, making videos for YouTube, and chasing me.

He smiles at the applause. Even Lily is clapping. He then resumes his seat. He still doesn't look my way, and I'm off kilter trying to process this new information that he has just revealed about himself.

One of the vice chancellors rises from his seat, and we begin the long, tedious process of collecting our degrees. There are more than five hundred to be given out, but it doesn't take long until I hear my name. I make my way to the stage between the two blonde haired girls who are giggling like excited fan girls. Felix gazes down at me, his look warm but guarded.

"Congratulations, Miss. Callahan," he says as he shakes my hand, squeezing it gently. I feel the charge of his flesh on mine. "Are you having a problem with your laptop?"

I frown as he hands me my degree.

"No," I say.

"Are you ignoring my e-mails then?" he asks.

"I only saw the one from last night."

He looks quizzically at me for a moment, then smiles.

"Later, baby," he says quietly, and I have to move on because I'm holding up the line.

I walk back to my seat. E-mails? Did he send me another one? What did it say?

The ceremony goes on for another hour and a half before ending. It's interminable. At last, the chancellor leads the faculty members off the stage, preceded by Lily and Felix. Felix briefly glances my way and gives me a small sexy smile. I smile back and my inner goddess jumps into the air in celebration.

As I stand and wait for our row to disperse, Lily calls to me. She's heading my way from behind the stage.

"Felix wants to talk to you!" she shouts over the noise.

The two girls who are now standing behind me turn and gape at me.

"He sent me out here to tell you," she continues.

_Oh... _

"Your speech was really great, Lily."

"It was, wasn't it?" She beams at me. "Are you coming? He can be very insistent." She rolls her eyes, and I can't help but grin.

I follow Lily into the corridor behind the stage. Felix is talking to one of the chancellors and two of the teaching staff. He looks up when he sees me.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I hear him murmur. He comes toward me and briefly smiles at Lily. "Thank you," he says to her.

Before Lily can reply, Felix takes my hand and leads me into what looks like the men's locker room. He checks to see if it's empty, and then he locks the door.

_Holy shit, does he want to have sex in here? _I blink up at him as he turns towards me.

"Why haven't you e-mailed me? Or texted me back?"

"I haven't looked at my computer today or my phone." Crap, has he been trying to call me? I try my distraction technique which always works on Lily. "That was a great speech you gave."

"Thank you."

"I noticed that it explains your food issues."

He runs a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to go there at this moment." He closes his eyes. "I've been worried about you."

"Why have you been worried?" I ask.

"Because when you ran last night, I was worried that you weren't going to make it home safely."

"Well I'm here, so I obviously made it home safely. Why didn't you call?" I ask softly. Jeez, he seems so overprotective.

He takes a deep breath.

"Elizabeth, I need an answer from you. This waiting around is really starting to drive me crazy."

"Felix, I...look, I need to go and find my parents before they start looking for me."

"Tomorrow," he says. "I want an answer from you by tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow, I'll tell you then."

He steps back, and his shoulders relax.

"Are you staying for drinks?" he asks.

"I don't know what my parents want to do."

"Your parents are here from Florida? I'd like to meet them."

_Oh no. Why?_

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Felix unlocks the door. He gives me a surprised look.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asks.

"No!" Now it's my turn to sound exasperated. "How do I introduce you to my parents. 'Hey mom, hey dad, I'd like you to meet the Swedish YouTuber who deflowered me and wants me to start a BDSM relationship with him?' You're not wearing running shoes."

Felix glares at me, and then his lips twitch up in a smile. And in spite of the fact that I am a little annoyed with him, my face is unwillingly pulled into an answering grin.

"Just so you know, I can run quite fast. Elizabeth, just tell them that I'm your friend."

He opens the door, and I head out. My mind is whirling. The chancellor, the three vice chancellors, six professors, and Lily all stare at me as I walk past them. My cheeks turn rosy red under there gaze. _Shit. _Leaving Felix and Lily with the faculty, I go in search of my parents.

_Just tell them that I'm your friend._

_Friends with benefits, _my subconscious whispers. I know, I know. I shake the thought away. How am I going to introduce Felix to my parents? At the end of the hall and through the crowds of people, I see my mother standing and waiting for me. She sees me, waves, and makes her way towards me.

"There you are," she says. "Your father left a little bit ago to go in search of you."

"I was talking with Lily," I say.

My mother smiles. "Would you like to get a drink in the cafeteria?"

"Sure, mom."

I put my arm through hers, and we walk with the crowd of people and into the warmth of the afternoon sun towards the cafeteria building. We pass the line for the official photography.

"Oh, that reminds me." My mother digs around in her purse and fishes out her digital camera. "One for the album, Elizabeth." I blush as she snaps a picture of me.

"Can I take the cap and gown off now? I feel a little dorky."

_You look a little dorky... _My subconscious is at her snarky best. _So are you going to introduce your parents to the man who's fucking you? _She is glaring at me, tapping her foot impatiently, with her arms crossed. _They'll be so proud. _I ignore her and we continue our walk to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is crowded with students, parents, teachers, and friends, all chattering happily. My mother hands me a glass of champagne, or cheap fizzy wine, I suspect. Even though it's not chilled, it tastes very sweet. My thoughts turn to Felix. _He is so not going to like this. _

"Elizabeth!"

I turn, and Antonio De Luca scoops me up into his arms. He twirls me around, without spilling my wine.

"Congratulations!" He beams down at me, his green eyes twinkling.

What a surprise. His blonde hair is tousled and sexy. He's as beautiful as Lily. The family resemblance is striking. Lily and Antonio almost look like they could be twins.

"Wow-Antonio! It's lovely to see you. Mom, this is Antonio, Lily's brother. Antonio, this is my mother, Maria Callahan."

My mother smiles and they shake hands.

"Are you and Brooklyn back from Europe?" I ask.

"I've been back for a week," Antonio says conspiratorially. "Brooklyn and Marco are still in Switzerland, but I decided to come back and surprise my little sister."

"That's so sweet." I grin.

"She is valedictorian after all and I couldn't miss that for the world." He looks very proud of his sister. "She gave a really great speech."

I smile. "She sure did."

Antonio has his arm around my waist and when I look up, I see my dad, Lily, and Ian walking towards us. Felix is a few feet behind them, his blue eyes on me.

"Hey Antonio, I missed you so much!" Lily exclaims. Her and Antonio hug.

"Hey sis," he says.

"Hello Maria." Lily gives my mother a hug. "Antonio, Maria, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ian Hecox."

Ian steps forward and shakes Antonio's hand, then my mothers.

"How do you do?" My mother smiles, greeting him warmly.

"Hey how you doing?" Ian says smiling.

"Aren't you the guy from Smosh?" Antonio asks, his eyes widening with surprise.

Ian grins. "Yep."

"And have you guys met Elizabeth's boyfriend yet?" Lily gestures to Felix who steps forward. "Felix Kjellberg?"

_Holy shit...Lily! Fuck! _All the blood drains from my face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Callahan, it's a pleasure to meet both of you," Felix says smoothly and warmly. He holds out his hand and first shakes my dad's hand, then my mothers. They both don't show a hint of surprise.

_Thanks a lot, Lillian Ava De Luca, _I fume. I think my subconscious has fainted.

"Mr. Kjellberg," my dad murmurs. His expression is unreadable except perhaps for the slight widening of his big blue eyes.

Both my dad and my mother's eyes turn to me with a when-were-you-going-to-give-us-this-news look. I bite my bottom lip. _Oh, shit. _

"And this is my brother, Antonio De Luca," Lily says to Felix.

Antonio grins and shakes Felix's hand.

"It's so awesome to be meeting a YouTuber," he says and Felix smiles his boyish carefree smile. "Especially two."

Felix holds out his hand to me. "Elizabeth, baby," he murmurs, and I nearly expire at the sound of his beautiful accent.

I walk out of Antonio's grasp and over to Felix's side. Lily grins at me. She knows exactly what she is doing, the vixen!

"Antonio, mom and dad want us for pictures," Lily says.

"It was really awesome meeting you, Pewds," Antonio says as Lily drags him away. Ian follows and soon I'm alone with Felix and my parents.

"So how long have you two known each other?" my mother asks breaking the silence. She looks impassively from me to Felix.

The power of speech has completely deserted me. I just want the ground to swallow me up right now. Felix puts his arm around me, his thumb skimming my naked back in a slow, sweet caress, before his hand clasps my shoulder.

"Couple of weeks or so now," he says smoothly. "We met when Elizabeth came to interview me for the student newspaper."

"Didn't know you worked on the student newspaper, Betsy," my dad says raising his eyebrows.

"Lily was ill and unable to interview him so I went for her," I murmur.

"That was a fine speech you gave, Mr. Kjellberg."

"Thank you, sir." Felix smiles politely. "I understand that you're a keen fisherman."

My dad raises his eyebrows, then smiles his genuine Michael Callahan smile. And off they go, talking about fishing. My mother looks at me and grins. Felix is charming the pants off my dad. _Like he did to you, _my subconscious says. I excuse my myself to go in search of Lily.

She's talking to her parents, who are delighted as ever and they greet me warmly. We exchange brief pleasantries, mostly about their up coming vacation to Cancun and there most recent trip to Europe.

"Lily, how could you out me to my parents like that?" I hiss at her the first opportunity we won't be overheard.

"Because I knew you never would, and I want to help you with Felix's commitment issues." Lily smiles.

I scowl.

"Come on, Elizabeth, I mean look at him. Your mom and dad love him already."

I glance up, and my father is in full flow in telling one of his jokes. Felix throws his head back and laughs in such a carefree way and my mother smiles.

"I'd better go rescue them, or Felix. I don't know which," I say. "But you haven't heard the last of this, Lillian De Luca."

"Elizabeth, I just did you a big favor," she calls after me.

I glare at her and head back towards where Felix and my parents are standing.

"Hi." I smile at them on my return.

They seem cool. Felix is enjoying some private joke. _What else have they been discussing apart from fishing? _

"Betsy where are the restrooms?" my dad asks.

"Over there and down that hall," I say, pointing.

"We'll be back in a moment. You two enjoy yourselves."

My mother leaves with my dad. I glance nervously at Felix. We pause briefly as a photographer takes a picture of both of us.

"Thanks a million, Pewdie." The photographer excitedly scurries off.

"My parents seemed quite taken by you."

Felix smiles. "I noticed."

He raises a questioning eyebrow and I flush. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers down my cheek.

"Oh, I wish I knew what your thinking about, Elizabeth," he whispers darkly, cupping my chin and raising my head so that we gaze intently into each other's eyes.

My breathing hitches. How can he have this effect on me, even in this crowded cafeteria.

"Right now, I'm thinking, _Nice tie,_" I breathe.

He chuckles. "It recently became one of my favorite ties."

I blush scarlet.

"You look as lovely as ever, Elizabeth. This halter-neck dress looks amazing on you, and I get to stroke your back and feel your beautiful skin."

Suddenly, it's as if we're on our own in the entire room. It feels like it's just the two of us, and no one else. My whole body has come alive from his touch. My nerve ending's sing softly as that electricity pulls me to him and charges between us.

"You know it's going to be wonderful, don't you, baby?" he whispers. I close my eyes as my insides melt to the sound of his Swedish accent.

"But I want more," I say softly.

"You want more?" He gives me a puzzled look. I nod and swallow. _Now he knows. _

"More?" he says again softly as if testing the word, a small simple word. His thumb traces my lower lip. "Are you saying that you want hearts and flowers."

I nod again. He blinks at me, and I watch as his internal struggle plays out in his eyes.

"Elizabeth." His voice is soft. "That's not something I know."

"Me, either."

He smiles slightly. "You don't know much," he murmurs.

"You know all the wrong things."

"Wrong? Not to me." He shakes his head. He looks so sincere and beautiful as ever. "Try it," he whispers. It's a challenge, daring me as he cocks his head to one side and smiles his carefree, dazzling smile.

I gasp. I'm like Eve in the Garden of Eden, and he's the serpent, and I can't resist.

"Okay," I whisper.

"What?" I now have his full, undivided attention.

"Okay. I'll do this with you."

"You're agreeing?" Disbelief is evident in his voice.

"Subject to the soft limits, yes. I'll try." My voice is small.

Felix closes his eyes and pulls me into an embrace.

"Jesus, Elizabeth, you're so unexpected. You take my breath away."

He steps back, and suddenly my parents have returned, and the volume in the cafeteria gradually rises and fills my ears. We are not alone. _Holy shit, I have just agreed to be his submissive. I am number 18. _Felix smiles at my mother and father and his eyes are dancing with joy.

"Elizabeth, darling, shall we go out to celebrate your big day?" my mother asks.

"Yeah." I blink at them a few times while try to locate my equilibrium. _What in the hell have you done?! _my subconscious screams at me. I ignore her. My inner goddess is doing backflips like an Olympic gymnast. _Oh my, I have just agreed. _

"Would you like to join us, Felix?" my dad asks.

_Felix! _I stare up at the Swedish man, imploring him to refuse the offer. I need some time to think now that I've just agreed to be his sub.

"Thank you, Mr. Callahan, but I have other plans. It's been great meeting you, sir. Ma'am."

"It's been a pleasure," my mother responds with a smile.

"Look after our baby girl," my dad says.

Felix smiles. "Oh, I fully intend to, sir."

My parents shake hands with Felix. I feel slightly sick. They have no idea how Felix intends to look after me. Felix takes my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses my knuckles tenderly, his blue eyes sparkling intensely. _Oh my. _

"Later, Miss. Callahan," he breathes, his voice holding so much promise.

My belly curls at the thought. _Later? _

Finishing our glasses of champagne, my parents and I head towards the exit of the cafeteria building.

"He seems like such a nice young man, Elizabeth," my mother says.

"And very polite, too," my dad adds. "You could do a lot worse, Betsy. Although, I don't know why I had to hear about him through Lily De Luca..."

I smile shyly and shrug apologetically.

"Well, any man who likes and knows his fishing is okay with me."

My mother smiles. "And a man from YouTube."

Holy cow! They approve of Felix. But if only they knew what he actually does behind his career.

* * *

My parents drop me back at the house at dusk.

"We'll call you when we get back home, darling," my mother says. "Come and visit us when you get the chance."

"Okay. Thanks for coming you guys."

"Your mother and I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Betsy," my dad says. "You make us so proud."

_Oh no. _I'm going to cry. A huge lump forms in my throat, and I hug the both of them, hard. Tears pool in my eyes.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, what's wrong?" my mother croons in her soft motherly voice. "Big day, huh? Would you like us to come in and make you some tea before we leave for our flight?"

I laugh, in spite of my tears. Tea has always been the answer to fix anyone when they are sad, according to my parents.

"No, mom, I'm fine," I say. "It's been so great seeing you guys."

"We love you very much, darling," my mother says.

"Love you, too. You guys have a safe flight back."

"We will, Betsy."

My dad smiles, his blue eyes warm and glowing, and he and my mother climb into there car. I wave to them as they drive off towards the airport into the dusk. I wander into the house.

First, I check my cell phone. It needs recharging, so I hunt down the charger and plug it in. As it charges, I check my messages. Five missed calls, one voice message, and two texts. Four missed calls from Felix...no messages. One missed call from Vinnie and a voice mail from him wishing me all the best for graduation.

I open the text messages:

*Baby, are you home safe?*  
*Call me*

They are both from Felix. I head upstairs and into my bedroom to turn on the computer. There's an e-mail from Felix that I missed from last night.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Tonight  
**Date:** June 4 2013 11:44 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

I hope you made it home safe. Let me know if you are okay.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

Felix's next e-mail is from today. I smile and open it.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Soft Limits  
**Date:** June 5 2013 8:21 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

I'm happy to discuss the soft limits anytime.

You looked absolutely beautiful today.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

Suddenly, I want to see him. I hit "reply."

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Soft Limits  
**Date:** June 5 2013 8:48 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

I can come over this evening to discuss if you'd like.

-Elizabeth

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Soft Limits  
**Date:** June 5 2013 8:51 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Actually, I'll come to you. I'll be there very shortly.

**Felix Kjellberg  
****Partner at YouTube **

* * *

_Holy crap..._he's coming over right now. I have to get one thing ready for him, first. The Jack London books are on the shelf in the living room. I cannot keep them. I wrap them in brown paper, and I write one of my most favorite quotes from The Call Of The Wild:

"Love, genuine passionate love, was his for the first time."


	13. Chapter 13: Discussing The Soft Limits

**Please excuse any mistakes if there are any.**

**This chapter is rated M. Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

Chapter 13  
Discussing The Soft Limits; Lust

**Thursday, June 5, 2013 **

When I open the door, Felix is standing there on the porch in his jeans and a leather jacket. Oh my, he looks so sexy.

"Hi," I say suddenly feeling unbearably shy.

"Hi," he says, and his face lights up with his radiant carefree smile.

I take a moment to admire the beautiful Swedish man standing before me. Hot damn, he looks so hot in leather.

"Come in."

"If I may," he says, amused. He holds up a bottle of champagne as he walks in. "I thought we'd celebrate your graduation with a bottle of Bollinger.

I smile shyly. "I'll get us some glasses. Make yourself comfortable."

I head into the kitchen while Felix gets settled in the living room. Butterflies flood my stomach in excitement. I grab two clean glasses and when I return, he staring at the brown parcel of books. I place the glasses on the coffee table.

"That package is for you," I murmur anxiously.

_Crap, this is probably going to start an argument. _

"I noticed. What a very apt quote. And you picked one from The Call Of The Wild."

"It's one of my favorite quotes," I whisper. _Why do I feel so nervous? _My mouth his dry.

"Is it now?" He gives me a wolfish smile.

I nod.

"So why are you giving these back?" he asks quietly. "I bought these for you."

I swallow convulsively.

"Felix, I'm sorry, but I really can't accept them. They're just too much."

He sighs. "Why must you defy me? I want you to have these books, and that's the end of this discussion. It's very simple. As a submissive, you would just be grateful for them and just accept whatever I buy for you."

"I wasn't your submissive yet when you bought them for me," I whisper.

"No...but you've agreed, Elizabeth."

I sigh. I am not going to win this am I?

"Alright, I'll keep them." I stare down at my fingers.

He puts the bottle of champagne down on the table and stands in front of me. Putting his hand under my chin, he tilts my head up and our eyes meet. He gazes at me, his expression soft.

"I will buy you lots of things, Elizabeth. Get used to it. I can afford it." Leaning down, he plants a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's have some of that champagne shall we." He releases me, his eyes never leaving mine and I smile.

Felix picks up the champagne, takes off the foil top, twists the cork, and the bottle opens with a small pop and a practiced flourish that doesn't spill even one drop. He fills both glasses.

"It's pink," I murmur in surprise.

"Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, an excellent vintage," he says with relish. "Congratulations on your degree, Elizabeth." We clink glasses.

"Thank you," I murmur, and take a sip. It's very delicious. "Shall we discuss the soft limits now?"

He smiles, and I blush a rosy red.

"Always so eager." Felix takes my hand and leads me over to the couch, where he sits down and tugs me down beside him.

"Your parents were very nice."

_Oh...not the soft limits then? I just want to get this out of the way; the anxiety is gnawing at me. _

"You managed to get my dad eating out of your hand."

Felix chuckles softly. "Only because I know how to fish."

"How did you know that he goes fishing?" I ask.

"You told me when we went for coffee."

"Oh. Did I?" I take another sip of the champagne. Wow, he has a really good memory. Hmm, this champagne is so good. "Did you try the wine at graduation?"

Felix makes a face. "Yes, but it wasn't all that good tasting."

"I thought of you when I tasted it. How did you get to be so knowledgeable about wine?"

"I'm not knowledgeable, Elizabeth, I just know what I like." His blue eyes shine, and it makes me blush. "Some more?" he asks, referring to the champagne.

I nod. "Yes, please."

Felix stands and walks gracefully to collect the bottle. He fills my glass up. Is he getting me tipsy?

"This is a nice place that you and Lily have. How long have you lived here?"

"I grew up here," I say. "My parents bought this house a year before I was born. And when they moved to Florida, I decided to keep the house, then Lily moved in with me.

He smiles. "Are you working this weekend?" he asks. He takes a sip of the wine, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Whoa, change of direction._ I shake my head. "No, I work tomorrow, then I have the weekend off. Why do you ask?"

"I would love for you to meet my family on Sunday," he says. "We're going out to dinner and I want you to come with me."

_Oh my, he wants me to meet his family._ "Okay."

_When are we going to talk about the soft limits? _

"How much longer are you going to be working at Rossi's?" he asks.

"Probably not much longer," I say. "I have a couple of interviews for intern places."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" He arches a brow.

"Um...I'm telling you now."

He narrows his eyes. "Where?"

For some reason, possibly because he might use his influence, I don't want to tell him.

"Just a couple of publishing houses."

"Is that what you want to do, something in publishing instead of YouTube?" he asks.

I nod warily.

"Well?" He looks at me patiently, waiting for more information.

"Well what?"

"Don't be obtuse, Elizabeth, which publishing houses?" he scolds.

"Just a couple of small ones," I murmur.

"Why don't you want me to know?"

"Undue influence."

He frowns.

"Oh, now _you're _being obtuse."

He laughs. "Obtuse? Me? God, you're so challenging. Drink up and let's talk about these soft limits."

He fishes out another copy of my e-mail and the list. Does he wander around with these lists in his pockets? I think there's one in his jacket that he gave to me the other night. I need to remember to give that back to him. I drain my glass.

Felix quickly glances at me.

"More?

I nod.

He smiles that oh-so-smug private smile of his, holds the bottle up, then pauses.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

_Oh no, not this again. _

"Yes. I had a three-course meal with my parents." I roll my eyes at him. The champagne seems to be making me bold.

He leans forward and holds my chin, staring intently into my eyes.

"The next time that you roll your eyes at me, I will put you across my knee."

_Holy shit! What? _

"Oh," I breathe, and I can see the excitement in his eyes.

"Oh," he responds, mirroring my tone. "So it begins, Elizabeth."

My heart slams against my chest, and the butterflies go wild in my stomach. _Why does that sound so hot coming from a YouTuber? _

He refills my glass, and I drink all of it within a matter of seconds. Chastened, I stare up at him.

"I have your attention now, don't I?"

I nod.

"Answer me."

"Yes, sir, you've got my attention."

"Good," he smiles a knowing smile. "So sexual acts. We've already done most of this."

I move closer to him and glance down at the list.

* * *

**APPENDIX 3: **  
Soft Limits  
To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Does the Submissive consent to:

Masturbation  
Cunnilingus  
Fellatio  
Swallowing Semen  
Vaginal intercourse  
Vaginal fisting  
Anal intercourse  
Anal fisting

* * *

"So you said no to any kind of fisting. Is there anything else that you object to?" he asks softly.

I swallow. "Well the anal intercourse doesn't exactly float my boat."

"I'll agree to no fisting, but I would really like to claim your ass, Elizabeth. But we'll wait for that. Besides, it's not something that we can dive right into." He smirks at me. "Your ass is going to need training."

"Training?" I whisper.

Felix nods. "Yes. It'll need careful preparation. Anal intercourse can be very pleasurable, trust me. But if we try it and you don't like it, we don't have to do it again." He grins down at me.

I blink at him. He thinks I'll enjoy it?

"Have you ever done that?" I whisper.

"Yes."

_Holy crap. _I gasp.

"With a man?"

He laughs. "No, I've never had sex with a man. That's not my scene."

"Mrs. Andreassen?"

"Yes."

_Holy shit. _I frown and he moves on down the list.

"And swallowing semen. Well, you get an A plus in that."

I flush scarlet, and my inner goddess smacks her lips together, glowing with pride.

"So?" He looks down at me with a grin. "Is swallowing semen okay with you?"

I nod, not able to look at him in the eye. I drain my glass again.

"More?" he asks.

"Yes, please." As he refills my glass, I'm suddenly reminded of our conversation from earlier today. Is he referring to that or just the champagne?

"How about sex toys?" he asks.

_Hmm. _I shrug and glance down at the list.

* * *

Does the Submissive consent to the use of:

Vibrators  
Butt plugs  
Dildos  
Other vaginal/anal toys

* * *

"Do butt plugs do what it says on the box?" I ask.

"Yes," he smiles. "And I refer to anal intercourse above. Training."

"Oh. And what are the others?"

"Beads, eggs...that sort of stuff."

My eyes widen. "Eggs?" I'm alarmed.

"Not real eggs." Felix laughs loudly, shaking his head.

I purse my lips at him. "I'm glad that you find me funny, Mr. Kjellberg." I can't keep my injured feelings out of my voice.

He stops laughing. "I apologize. Miss. Callahan, I'm very sorry," he says, trying to look contrite, but his eyes are still dancing with humor. "Any problem with toys?"

"No," I snap.

"Elizabeth," he cajoles. "I am sorry. Please believe me. I didn't mean to laugh. I've never had this conversation in so much detail. You're just so inexperienced. I'm sorry." His blue eyes are big and sincere.

I thaw a little and take another sip of the champagne.

"Right; bondage," he says, returning to the list. I look down at the list, and my inner goddess is bouncing up and down like a child waiting for ice cream.

* * *

Does the Submissive consent to:

Bondage with rope  
Bondage with leather cuffs  
Bondage with handcuffs/shackles/manacles  
Bondage with tape  
Bondage with other

* * *

Felix raises his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Okay," I whisper and quickly look back down at the list.

* * *

Does the Submissive consent to be restrained with:

Hands bound in front  
Ankles bound  
Elbows bound **(A/N: Okay this always confused me. LOL, how in the heck can you tie your elbows together! XD) **  
Hands bound behind back  
Knees bound  
Wrists bound to ankles  
Binding to fixed items, furniture, etc.  
Binding with spreader bar  
Suspension

Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?

Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?

* * *

"We've talked about suspension. And it's fine if you want to put that as a hard limit. It takes a great deal of time, and I only have you for a short period of time anyway. Anything else?"

"Don't laugh at me, but what is a spreader bar?" I ask.

"I promise not to laugh," he says. "It's a bar with cuffs for ankles and/or wrists. They're really fun." He smiles.

"Okay...And the whole thing about gagging me, I'd be worried that I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"_I'd _be worried if you couldn't breathe. I don't want to suffocate you."

"And how will I be able to used the safewords if I'm gagged?"

He pauses for a moment.

"First of all, I hope you'll never have to use them. But if you're gagged, we'll use hand signals," he says simply.

I blink up at him. But if my hands are tied up, how the hell is that going to work? My brain is beginning to fog. _Hmm, the effects of alcohol... _

"I'm a little nervous about the gagging."

"Okay, I'll take note on that," he says.

I stare up at him, realization dawning.

"Do you like to tie up your submissives so they can't touch you?"

He gazes at me, his blue eyes widening. "Yes, that's one of the reasons," he says quietly.

"Is that why you've tied my hands?"

He nods. "Yes."

"You don't like talking about that, do you?" I murmur.

"No. I don't. Would you like some more wine? It seems to be making you braver, and I need to know how you feel about pain."

Holy crap, this is going to be the tricky part. He refills my glass, and I take a big sip.

"So, what's your general attitude to receiving pain?" Felix looks expectantly at me.

I shrug. "Does breaking a bone count?" I ask.

"Well, that depends. What bone did you break?"

"Actually I broke two. When I was eight, I fell out of a tree and broke my arm and my ankle. It hurt like hell, too."

"Ooh. Ouch. Did you cry?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?"

"Which ankle?" he asks.

I hold up my left leg and he stares down at my ankle. Reaching down, he lifts my leg and places it in his lap. He undoes the straps on Lily's heel. Taking the shoe off, he traces his index finger along my ankle and my skin tingles from his touch. His finger stops over a small scar.

"I had to have stitches when my ankle was broken," I say, my voice soft.

"A flaw," Felix whispers. "I never noticed this scar before. I only noticed what beautiful skin you have."

_Oh my. _I blush a rosy red and stare down at my hands.

"Were you physically punished as a child?" I ask softly. _Whoa, did I just ask that? _

He stops tracing his finger along my ankle and I look up at him. He's staring at me, his look intense.

"No, Elizabeth, I wasn't."

"So you have no sphere of reference at all?"

"No." He takes my leg off his lap and I put my shoe back on. "This is not as bad as you think. Your imagination is your worst enemy in this." His accent is so soft and soothing.

"Do you have to do it?"

"Yes."

"How come?" I ask.

"It goes with the territory, Elizabeth. That is what I do. I can see that you're nervous. I understand that. Now, let's go through the methods.

Felix shows me the list. My subconscious runs away screaming, and hides behind the couch.

* * *

Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishment/discipline:

Spanking  
Whipping  
Biting  
Genital clamps  
Hot wax  
Paddling  
Caning  
Nipple clamps  
Ice  
Other types/methods of pain

* * *

"So you said no to genital clamps. That's fine. It's caning that hurts the most."

I blanch.

"We can work up to that."

"Or we just don't do it at all," I whisper.

"This is part of the deal, baby, but we'll work up to all of this. Elizabeth, I won't push you too far."

"But this punishment thing worries me the most." My voice is very small.

"Well, I'm glad you told me. We'll keep caning off the list for now. And as you get more comfortable with everything else, we'll increase the intensity. We'll take it slow."

I swallow nervously, and he leans forward and kisses me on my lips.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I shrug, my heart in my mouth.

"Look, I want to discuss one more thing with you, and then I'm taking you to bed."

"Bed?" I blink rapidly, and my blood pounds through my body as it warms places that I didn't even know existed until very recently.

"Come on, Elizabeth, talking about all of this makes me want to fuck you into next week, right now. And I know it must be having some effect on you, too."

I squirm anxiously. My inner goddess is panting.

He grins. "See? Besides, there's something that I want to try."

"Something painful?" I ask.

"No. Stop seeing pain everywhere. It's mainly pleasure. Have I hurt you yet?"

I flush. "No," I say, my voice small.

"Well, then. Look, earlier today, you were talking about wanting more out of this relationship." He halts, uncertain of what to say.

_Oh my...where is he going with this? _

He clasps my hands and stares intently into my eyes.

"Outside of the time, you're my sub, and perhaps we could try. I don't know if it will work and I don't know about separating everything. It may or may not work. But if you want more, then I'm willing to try."

Holy cow! My mouth drops open and my subconscious is in shock. _Felix Kjellberg is up for more! _He's really willing to try! My inner goddess is doing cartwheels around the room while my subconscious peeks out from behind the couch.

"Does that sound good?" he asks.

I nod, trying to locate my voice. _Oh my, Felix is up for more. _

"Good. Now let's go upstairs and get you naked."

He pulls me toward him and his lips crash against mine. He kisses me passionately, forcing my lips apart with his tongue, taking no prisoners. My blood heats immediately, and I'm returning his kiss with my own passion. I want him here and now.

"Come, let's get you upstairs," he breathes against my lips.

Standing up from the couch, he holds out his hand and I take it in mine. He leads me upstairs and into my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Turn around," he whispers, his accent soft. "I want to get you out of that dress."

I turn around, my heart beating like crazy as desire courses through my body, settling dark and yearning low within my belly. He scoops my hair off my back so it hangs down my right side, curling at my breast. He places his index finger at the nape of my neck and trails his finger down my spine.

"I like this dress," he murmurs huskily. "And I like to see your beautiful, flawless skin."

His finger reaches the back of my halter dress midway down my spine, and hooking his finger beneath the top, he pulls me closer so that I step back against him. He leans down and inhales my hair.

"You smell so good, Elizabeth. And so sweet." His nose skims past my ear down my neck, and he trails soft, feather-light kisses along my shoulder.

My breathing starts to change, becoming shallow, rushed, and full of expectation. His fingers reach the zipper of my dress. Very slowly as he pulls the zipper down, his lips move downwards, licking, kissing, and sucking their way across to my other shoulder. He is so tantalizing good at this. My body resonates, and I start to squirm beneath his touch.

"You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Learn. To. Keep. Still," he whispers, between each of his kisses.

He tugs at the fastening at the halter neck, and the dress drops, pooling at my feet.

"No bra, Miss. Callahan. I like that. Oh, I like that a lot."

Felix reaches around and cups my breasts. My nipples pucker under his touch

"You fit my hands so perfectly," he murmurs against my neck. "Lift your arms, baby, and put them around my head."

I obey immediately, and my breasts rise and push into his wonderful hands. My nipples harden further. My fingers weave into his hair, and very gently I tug his soft, sexy blonde hair. I roll my head to one side to give him easier access to my neck.

"Mmm..." he murmurs into that space behind my ear as he starts to extend my nipples with his expert fingers, mirroring my hands in his hair.

I groan as the sensation registers sharp and clear in my groin.

"Shall I make you come this way?" he whispers.

I arch my back, forcing my breasts into his expert hands.

"You like this, don't you, Miss. Callahan?"

I close my eyes. "Mmm..."

"Tell me," he whispers as he continues the slow, sensuous torture of my nipples.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He pinches me hard, and my body writhes convulsively against his front.

I gasp at the exquisite sensation as my belly clenches with need from his passionate touch. I feel him against me. I moan and my hands clench in his hair as I pull him closer.

"I don't think you're ready to come yet," he whispers, stilling his hands, and he gently bites my earlobe and tugs at it. "Besides, you have displeased me."

_Oh no, what will this mean? How have I displeased him? _My body registers through the fog of needy desire as I groan.

"So perhaps I won't let you come after all." He returns the attention of his fingers to my nipples, pulling, twisting, and kneading. I grind my behind against him, moving side to side.

I feel him grin against my neck as his hands move down my hips. His fingers hook into my panties at the back, stretching them, and he pushes his thumbs through thin material, shredding them and tossing them in front of me for me to see. _Holy shit! Did he really just do that? _His hands move down my sex, and from behind, he slowly inserts his finger inside of me.

"Oh yes. My sweet baby girl is so ready," he breathes. Suddenly he whirls me around so I am facing him. His breathing has quickened. He puts his finger into his mouth. "You taste so fine, Miss. Callahan."

_Holy shit. _His finger tastes salty...from me.

"Undress me," he commands quietly, staring down at me.

All I'm wearing are my shoes-well, Lily's high heeled pumps. I'm taken aback. I've never undressed a man before.

"Come on, Elizabeth, you can do it," he cajoles softly.

I blink rapidly. Where do I start? I reach for his t-shirt, but he grabs my hands, smiling slyly at me.

"Oh no." He shakes his head_,_ grinning. "Not the t-shirt. You may need to touch me for what I have planned." His blues eyes are alive with excitement and wonder.

_Oh...this is news...I can touch him when he's wearing clothes. _Felix takes one of my hands and places it against his erection.

"Do you feel that?" he whispers. "This is the effect that you have on me, Miss. Callahan. This is what you do to me."

I gasp and flex my fingers around his girth, and he grins.

"I want to be inside of you. Take my jeans off. You're in charge."

_Holy hell, I'm in charge? _My mouth drops open.

"So what are you going to do with me, Elizabeth?" he teases.

_Oh, the endless possibilities. _My inner goddess roars with pride, and from somewhere born of frustration, need, and sheer Callahan bravery, I push him down onto the bed. He laughs as he falls, and I gaze down at him, feeling victorious and powerful. My inner goddess is going to explode. I yank off his shoes, quickly and rather clumsily, then his socks. He's staring up at me, his blue eyes luminous with amusement and desire. He looks so glorious... _and_ _all mine. _I crawl up the bed and sit astride him to undo the button on his jeans. I slide my fingers under the waistband, feeling the hair in his oh-so-happy trail. He closes his eyes and flexes his hips.

"You're going to have to learn to keep still," I scold, and I tug at the hair under his waistband.

His breath hitches, and he grins at me.

"Yes, Miss. Callahan," he murmurs, his blue eyes burning bright. "In my pocket, condom."

I search in his pocket slowly for the condom, watching his face as I feel around for it. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. I fish out both foil packets that I find and lay them on the bed. _Two! Oh boy! _My over eager fingers reach for the button on his waistband and I undo it, fumbling a little. I am way beyond excited.

"Eager as ever, Miss. Callahan," he murmurs, his voice laced with humor.

I tug down the zipper, and now I'm faced with the problem of removing his pants. _Hmm. _I shuffle down off the bed and pull. They hardly move. I frown. How can this be so difficult?

"I can't keep still when you're biting that lip," Felix warns, then arches his pelvis up off the bed so that I'm able to tug down his trousers and his boxers at the same time, whoa...freeing him. He kicks his clothes to the floor.

Holy Moses, he's all mine, and suddenly it feels like it's Christmas morning.

"Now what are you going to do?" he breathes, all trace of humor gone.

I reach up and touch him, watching his expression as I do. His mouth falls open as he takes a sharp breath. I lean forward, my hair falling around me, and he's in my mouth. I suck, and he closes his eyes, his hips jerking beneath me.

"Jeez, Elizabeth, steady," he breathes.

I feel so powerful, and it's such an exhilarating feeling, teasing and testing him with my mouth. He tenses underneath me as I run my mouth up and down him.

"Stop, Elizabeth, I don't want to come."

I sit up, blinking at him in confusion, and I'm panting like him. _But I thought that I was in charge. _My inner goddess looks like someone just snatched her ice cream.

"Your innocence and enthusiasm is very disarming," he gasps. "I want you to be on top. That's what we need to do."

_Oh. _

"Here, put this on," he says, his accent husky. He hands me a foil packet.

_Holy crap. How? _I rip the packet open, and the condom is all rubbery and tacky in my fingers.

"Pinch the top, then roll it down. You don't want any air in the end of that thing," he pants.

And very slowly, and concentrating hard, I do as I'm told.

"Christ, baby, you're killing me here," he groans.

I admire my handiwork and the beautiful Swedish man that lays before me. He really is very beautiful.

"Now, I want to be buried inside of you," he murmurs.

I stare down at him, daunted, and suddenly he sits up so we're nose to nose.

"Like this," he breathes, and he puts one hand around my hip, lifting me, and with the other he positions himself beneath me, and very slowly, he eases himself into me.

I groan as he stretches me open, filling me. My mouth hangs open in surprise at the sweet, sublime, agonizing, and over-full feeling. _Oh...please. _

"That's right, baby, feel me, all of me," he growls, and briefly closes his eyes.

And he's inside of me, sheathed to the hilt as he holds me in place, staring intently into my eyes.

"It's deep this way," he murmurs breathlessly. He flexes and swivels his hips in the same motion, and I groan as the sensation radiates throughout my belly. _Oh my. _

"Again," I whisper breathlessly. He grins a lazy grin and obliges.

Moaning, I throw my head back, my hair tumbling down my back, and very slowly, he sinks down onto the bed.

"You move, Elizabeth, up and down, how you want. Take my hands," he breathes, his accent hoarse, low, and oh-so-sexy.

I grab hold of his hands, holding on for life. Very gently, I push off him and back down. His blues eyes are burning with wild anticipation. His breathing is ragged, matching mine, and he lifts his pelvis as I come down, bouncing me back up. We begin to pick up the rhythm...up, down, up, down...over and over, and it feels so good. Between my panting breaths, the deep down brimming fullness of him inside of me, and the vehement sensation pulsing through me that's building quickly, I watch him, our eyes locked onto each other. I see wonder and lust in his beautiful eyes.

We are making love and I am in charge. He is mine and I am his. The thought pushes me over the edge, and I climax around him, shouting his name out in my release. Felix grabs my hips and closes his eyes. Tipping his head back, he comes quietly, whispering my name. I collapse on to his chest, overwhelmed, knowing that somewhere between fantasy and reality, there is a place where there are no hard or soft limits...

* * *

**;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Stay With Me

Chapter 14  
Stay With Me

**Thursday, June 5, 2013 - Friday, June, 6, 2013**

Slowly as I return to planet Earth, the world invades my senses, and oh my, what an invasion. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. My limbs feel soft and languid, and I'm utterly spent. I'm lying on top of Felix with my head on his chest. His arms are wrapped around me, and he smells divine: freshly laundered linen and some expensive body wash and the best, most seductive scent in the world...Felix. I don't want to move. I want to stay like this forever and breathe in his beautiful scent for eternity. I nuzzle him, wishing that I didn't have the barrier of his t-shirt.

Finally as rhyme and reason return to my body, I stretch my hand out, resting it on his chest. This is the first time that I have been able to touch him here. He's firm and strong. Suddenly his hand swoops up and grabs hold of mine, but he softens the blow by pulling my hand to his mouth and sweetly kissing my knuckles. He rolls over so he can gaze down at me.

"Don't," he murmurs softly, then kisses me lightly.

"Won't you ever let me touch you?" I whisper, staring up into his soft blue eyes.

"No," he says softly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Elizabeth."

Oh. His honesty is completely disarming. I blink up at him, not understanding what he means. _Fifty shades of fucked up? _What does that mean?

"I had a very tough introduction to life," he says. "But I don't want to burden you with the details, so just please don't."

He strokes his nose against mine, and then he pulls out of me and sits up on the bed.

"I think we just about covered all the very basics. How was that?"

I gaze at him. He looks thoroughly pleased with himself and he sounds very matter-of-fact at the same time, like he's just marked off another item on a checklist. I'm still reeling from the "tough introduction to life" comment. It's really very frustrating and I am desperate to know more, but of course, he's not going to tell me. I cock my head to one side, like he does, and I make an enormous effort to give him my best smile.

"If you imagine for even one minute that you ceded control to me, well you haven't taken into account of my GPA." I smile shyly at him. "But thank you anyway for the illusion."

"Miss Callahan, you are not just a pretty face. So far you've had eight orgasms and all of them belong to me," he boasts, playful again.

I flush scarlet and I blink at him at the same time as he stares down at me. _He's keeping count! _His brow furrows at my expression.

"What is it?" he asks, his voice suddenly stern. "Elizabeth, do you have something to tell me?"

I frown. _Crap. _

"I had a dream this morning."

"Oh? About what?" He glares at me.

_Double crap. __Am I in trouble?_

"I ended up having an orgasm in my sleep." I blush and throw my arm over my eyes. Felix says nothing. I peek up at him from under my arm, and he looks amused.

"Did you really? In your sleep?"

"It woke me up, too," I say.

"I'm sure it did. What were you dreaming about?"

_Oh boy, here we go. _

I blush and grin like a school girl. "You."

"What was I doing?"

I snicker and throw my arm over my eyes again. Oh jeez, I can't tell him about my erotic dream.

"Elizabeth, what was I doing? I'm not going to ask you again."

I sigh. "Well, I was shackled to a bed, I was naked, and spread eagled, and you were standing over me with a riding crop."

Felix moves my arm. "Really?"

"Yes." I am crimson.

"Was I wearing anything?" he asks.

I blush a rosy red at the memory of my erotic dream. "Yes. You were wearing a pair of ripped, faded Levi jeans."

"There's hope for you yet," he murmurs. "I do have a pair of ripped jeans somewhere in the house. I even have several riding crops."

"Brown plaited leather?" I ask.

He raises his eyebrows. "Yes I do actually. I'd say that your ready to go into the playroom. How about Sunday?"

_Oh my, that's so soon. _Am I really ready for the Red Room of Pain?

"Alright," I say, my heart fluttering like crazy.

"It's settled then."

Leaning down, he gives me a brief kiss, then stands and grabs his boxers. _Oh no, he's leaving and I don't want him to go. _I quickly glance at my alarm clock. It's after nine-thirty. I scoot out of bed, too, and grab a pair of sweatpants and a cami top from my closet. Quickly getting dressed, I sit back down on the bed and cross my legs, watching Felix as he finishes getting dressed. I don't want him to leave. What can I do?

"When is your period due?" He asks, interrupting my thoughts.

_Whoa, what? _

"I hate wearing these things," he grumbles. He holds up the condom and stuffs it into his pocket as he puts his jeans back on.

"Well?" he asks me when I don't reply, and he looks at me, waiting for me to answer him.

"Next week." I say as I turn crimson.

"You need to sort out some contraception."

Damn, he is so bossy. I stare at him blankly. He sits back down on the bed as he puts on his shoes and socks.

"Do you have a doctor?"

I shake my head.

He frowns. "I can have mine come and see you here on Sunday morning before you come and see me. Or she can see you at my place. Which would you prefer?"

_No pressure then. _This is something that he is paying for, but actually this is for his benefit.

"Your place," I say knowing that I get to go to his house again.

"Okay, I'll let you know the time."

"Are you leaving?"

_Don't go, Felix. Please stay with me. _

"Yes."

_Why? _

"How are you getting back to Sacramento?" I whisper.

"Clark is going to pick me up."

"Let me drive you back," I say.

He gazes at me, his expression warm.

"No, I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"Did you get me tipsy on purpose?"

"Yes," he replies.

I purse my lips. "And why did you do that?"

"Because the only way I can get you to talk to me is when you have a drop of alcohol in you, and I need you to communicate with me. Otherwise, you clam up and I have no idea what you're thinking."

"And you think you're always honest with me?"

"I endeavor to be." Felix looks at me warily. "This is only going to work if we're honest with each other."

"Well in that case, I'd like for you to stay and use this." I hold up the second condom.

He smiles and his blue eyes glow with humor. "I don't think so."

I frown. "Why not?"

"Elizabeth, I have crossed so many lines here tonight. I have to go. I'll see you on Sunday. I'll have the contract revised and ready for you, and then we'll go into the playroom."

My heart skips a beat. "What exactly are we going to do in the playroom?"

"I'd really like to do a scene with you. But I won't until you sign so I know that you're ready."

"And what if I don't want to sign?"

He gazes at me assessing, and then his lips twitch into a smile. "Well, if you don't sign, I may crack under the strain."

"Crack? How?" My inner goddess has awakened and is now paying attention.

He grins. "It could get really ugly."

"How?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, explosions, car chases, kidnapping, incarceration."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You'd kidnap me?"

"Oh yes." He grins.

"Hold me against my will?" _Oh my, this is really, really hot. _

"Oh yes." Felix nods.

"Wouldn't your YouTube fans miss you though?"

He grins devilishly. "Oh, I'll still be posting on YouTube. And then we're talking TPE 24/7."

"You've lost me," I breathe. My heart is pounding like crazy. _Is he serious? _

"Total Power Exchange; around the clock." His eyes are shining, and his excitement is palpable.

_Holy shit. _

"So you have no choice," he says sardonically.

"Obviously." I can't keep the sarcasm out of my voice as my eyes reach for the heavens.

"Oh, Elizabeth Callahan, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

_Uh-oh. _

"No," I squeak.

"I think you did. And what did I say would happen if you rolled your eyes at me again?"

_Shit. _He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he says softly.

I blanch. Jeez, he's serious. I sit there and stare at him, completely immobile.

"I haven't signed yet," I whisper.

"I told you what I'd do and I'm a man of my word. I'm going to spank you, and then I'm going to fuck you very quick and very hard. So it looks like we'll need that condom after all."

His accent is soft, menacing, and so damned hot. My insides practically contort with potent, needy, liquid, desire. He gazes at me, waiting. Tentatively, I uncurl my legs. _Can I do this or should I run? _This is it; our relationship hangs in the balance. Should I let him do this or do I say no, and then that's it? Because I know it will be over if I say no. _Do it, Elizabeth! _my inner goddess pleads with me. My subconscious is as paralyzed as I am.

"I'm waiting, Elizabeth," Felix says.

_Oh, for the love of all that's holy. _I'm panting, afraid, and turned on all at the same time. Blood is pounding through my entire body and my legs are like jelly. Very slowly, I crawl over to him until I am beside him.

"Good girl," he murmurs. "Now stand up."

Oh, shit...can't we just get this done and over with? I'm not sure if I can stand. Hesitantly, I clamber to my feet. He holds his hand out, and I place the condom in his palm. Suddenly he grabs me, tipping me across his lap. In one swift movement, he angles his body so that my torso is resting on the bed beside him. He throws his right leg over both of mine and plants his left forearm on the small of my back, holding me down so I can't move. _Oh, fuck. _

"Put your hands up on either side of your head," he orders.

I obey immediately.

"Why am I doing this, Elizabeth?" he asks.

"Because I rolled my eyes at you," I say.

"And do you think that's polite?"

"No, sir."

"And will you ever do it again?"

"No, sir," I breathe.

"I will spank you each time you do it, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

Very slowly, he pulls down my sweatpants. Oh, how demeaning is this? Demeaning, scary, and hot. He's making such a meal of this. My heart is in my mouth and I can barely breathe. _Shit, is this going to hurt? _

He places his hand on my naked behind, softly fondling me, stroking around and around with his palm. Suddenly, his hand is no longer there, and then he hits me...hard. _Ow! _My eyes spring open in response to the pain, and I try to rise, but his hand moves between my shoulder blades, pinning me down. He caresses me in the spot where he's hit me, and his breathing's changed. It's become louder and harsher. He hits me again and again. _Holy fuck this hurts. _I make no sound. I try to wriggle away from the blows which are spurred on by the adrenaline spiking and coursing through my entire body.

"Keep still, or I will spank you for longer," Felix growls.

He's rubbing me now, and the blows follow. A pattern emerges: caress, fondle, and then a hard slap. I have to concentrate to handle this pain. My mind empties as I absorb the grueling sensation.

"Ah!" I cry out on the eleventh slap, and I'm aware that I have been mentally counting the blows.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Elizabeth."

Felix hits me again, then he strokes me softly. The combination of the hard stinging blow and his gentle caress is completely mind-numbing. He hits me again. This is getting harder to take. He strokes me gently, then his hand comes down again with a sharp slap. I cry out again.

"No one to hear you, baby, just me, and only me."

And he hits me again and again. _Holy fuck, this is painful. _From somewhere deep inside of me, I want to beg Felix to stop. But I don't. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. He continues the unrelenting rhythm. I cry out six more times. Twenty slaps in total. _Holy shit. _My body is singing from his merciless assault.

"Enough," he breathes hoarsely. "Well done, Elizabeth. Now I am going to fuck you."

He caresses my behind gently, and it burns from his touch as he strokes me around and around. Suddenly, he inserts two fingers inside of me, taking me by surprise. I gasp.

"Feel this. Do you see how much your body likes this, Elizabeth? You're soaking wet just for me." There is awe and wonder in his beautiful voice. He moves his fingers in and out in quick succession.

I groan, and then his fingers are gone, leaving me wanting more.

"Next time, I will get you to count. Now where is that condom?"

He reaches beside him for the condom and lifts me gently, pushing me face down onto the bed. I hear the sound of his zipper and the rip of the foil packet. He pulls my sweatpants completely off and then guides me into a kneeling position, gently caressing my now very sore behind.

"I am going to take you now," he murmurs, his Swedish accent husky. "You can come."

_What? Like I really have a choice now._

And then's he's inside of me, quickly filling me. I moan loudly. He starts to move, pounding into me, a fast and intense pace against my sore behind. The feeling is beyond exquisite and mind blowing. _Oh my. _My senses are ravaged, disconnected, solely concentrating on what Felix is doing to me. I feel the familiar pull deep within my belly, and my body explodes in an intense, body shattering orgasm. I shout his name out in my release.

"Oh, Elizabeth, baby!" Felix cries out loudly, finding his release and he holds me in place as he pours himself into me.

He pulls out of me and collapses, panting hard beside me. He pulls me on top of him and buries his face in my hair, holding me close.

"Oh, baby," he whispers breathlessly. "Welcome to my world."

We lay on the bed together, panting and waiting for our breathing to slow. Felix runs his fingers through my hair. I'm on his chest again, but this time, I don't have the strength to lift my hand and touch him. _Wow, that was amazing. _That wasn't so bad. I'm more stoic than I thought. My inner goddess is prostrate...well, at least she's quiet. Felix nuzzles my hair again, inhaling deeply.

"Well done, baby," he whispers, quiet joy in his accent. His words curl around me like a soft, fluffy towel from the Fairmont Hotel, and I am so pleased that he is happy.

He picks at the strap on my camisole.

"Is this what you sleep in?" he asks gently.

"Yes," I breathe sleepily.

"You should be in silks and satins, you beautiful girl."

I peek up at him. "You really think so?"

Felix nods. "You'd look absolutely beautiful in a satin or silk nightgown. I'll take you shopping. How's that sound?"

"Sounds okay to me," I murmur sleepily.

_Ho, _my subconscious mouths. I ignore her. We lie together for a few more minutes, hours, who knows, and I begin to doze, enjoying Felix's scent.

"I have to go, baby," he says. Leaning down, he kisses my forehead gently. "Are you okay?" His voice is soft and soothing that I melt like chocolate on the inside.

I think about his question. Am I really okay? Well apart from my sore ass, I feel radiant. The realization is humbling and unexpected. I really don't understand it.

"I'm okay," I whisper. I don't want to say more than that.

Felix rises from my bed. "I need to use your restroom real quick."

I motion towards the adjoining bathroom. "Be my guest," I mutter.

He scoops up the other condom and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I rise stiffly and put my sweatpants back on. They chafe a little against my still-smarting behind. I'm so confused by my reaction. I remember when he said that I would feel so much better after a good hiding. _How can that be? _I really don't get it. But strangely, I do. I can't say that I enjoyed the experience. In fact, I would still go a long way to avoid it, but now...I have this safe, weird, bathed in afterglow, sated feeling. I put my head in my hands. I just don't understand.

The bathroom door opens and Felix re-enters the bedroom. I can't seem to bring myself to look him in the eye, so instead I stare down at my hands.

"I found some baby oil. Let me rub it on your behind."

_What? _

"No thanks, I'll be fine," I say softly.

"Elizabeth," he warns, and I want to roll my eyes at him, but quickly stop myself.

I stand and face the bed. Felix sits down beside me, and very gently he pulls down my sweatpants. _Up and down like whores' drawers, _my subconscious remarks bitterly. In my head, I tell her to fuck off. Felix squirts some baby oil onto his hand and then he rubs my behind with careful tenderness.

"I like my hands on you," he murmurs.

_Mmm, me too._

"There," he says when he's finished, and he pulls my pants back up.

I glance over at my alarm clock. It's ten-fifteen.

"I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you out." I still can't look at him.

Taking my hand, he leads me downstairs and to the front door. Lily is still not home. She must still be having dinner with her parents and Ian. I'm really glad that she hasn't been around to hear us.

"Don't you have to call Clark?" I ask, avoiding eye contact.

"Clark has been here since nine. Look at me," he breathes.

I struggle to meet his gaze, but when I do, he's looking down at me with wonder.

"You didn't cry when I spanked you," he murmurs, then grabs me suddenly, kissing me fervently. "Sunday," he whispers against my lips, his voice holding so much promise.

Opening the door, I watch him walk down the steps of the deck, and down the path towards the big black Audi. He doesn't look back. I close the door and stand helpless in the entry room. I feel so lonely and uncomfortable. Not able to hold it in anymore, tears well up in my eyes. What am I doing? The irony is that I can't even sit down to enjoy a good cry. I have to stand.

Walking stiffly into the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of wine. It seems to make me feel better but the more I think about my relationship with Felix, the harder it makes me cry. As I finish up my glass of wine, the front door opens and Lily, Ian, Anthony, and Kalel appear in the entry room. Lily smiles at me as she walks into the kitchen but her face falls when she see's that I have been crying.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" she asks as she walks over to me. "Did that creepy Swedish bastard upset you again?"

"No...sort of...yes."

"What did Pewds do to you?" Anthony asks, concern etched on his face.

"He didn't do anything to me," I sob, as tears continue to slide down my cheeks. "It just feels like our relationship is going nowhere!"

"Hey, hey, hey, shh, shh," Lily whispers. She walks over to me and embraces me into a hug. "It's okay." She rubs my back and after a few seconds, she let's go of me and holds me out at an arm's length. "Elizabeth, maybe it's time to tell Felix to take a hike. You've been so up and down since you met him. I've never seen you like this."

The world of Lily De Luca is very clear, very black and white. Not the intangible, mysterious, vague hues of blue that color my world. _Welcome to my world. _

"Come and sit in the living room, let's talk."

Lily takes my hand and pulls me into the living room where we all sit on the couch. I ignore the smarting pain on my behind.

"Oh, you've had champagne." She spies the bottle. "Ooh, this is some good stuff, too."

Through my tears, I smile as Lily pours everyone a glass. She holds up her glass of champagne.

"Cheers," she says, and we all clink glasses.

I take a big sip. Oh, this tastes so good.

"Elizabeth, if he's a jerk with commitment issues, then just dump him. Although I don't really understand his issues. He couldn't take his eyes off of you at graduation. I'd say that he is completely smitten with you, but maybe he has a really weird way of showing it."

_Smitten? Felix? A weird way of showing it? _I'll say.

"Just give your relationship time," Kalel says.

In spite of my tears and sadness, I smile at the green haired woman.

"So how was your evening?" I ask Lily.

Lily grins and is off in talking about her day with her parents and Ian. The big news is that Ian may be moving in with us after Lily's vacation. That will be fun. Kalel and Anthony have plans to move here to San Francisco after they get married. I have a few more glasses of champagne and then I decide to call it a night. It's been a very long day. Lily, Ian, Anthony, and Kalel all hug me.

"Feel better, Elizabeth," Ian says.

Smiling, I say goodnight and head upstairs to my bedroom. I check the laptop after I brush my teeth. There's an e-mail from Felix.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** You  
**Date:** June 5 2013 11:47 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss Callahan  
You are the most exquisite, most beautiful, intelligent, witty, and brave woman that I have ever met. Take some Advil to help the pain from your behind. You'll feel much better.

x

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

With my heart heavy, I type out a reply.

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Flattery  
**Date:** June 5 2013 11:50 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Dear Mr. Kjellberg,  
Flattery is not going to get you anywhere, but since you have been _everywhere, _the point is moot.

And just to let you know, wine is always more preferable to Advil.

-Elizabeth

P.S.: Caning is a HARD limit for me.

* * *

I hit "send" and wait for his reply.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Frustrating Women Who Can't Take A Compliment  
**Date:** June 5 2013 11:52 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss Callahan,  
You should really learn to take a compliment. And even if you don't see it yourself, you are in fact a very beautiful woman. I've never met anyone as angelic as you. Also, you should be sleeping right now, baby.

I accept your addition to the hard limits.

Don't drink too much.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Frustrating Women Who Can't Take A Compliment  
**Date:** June 5 2013 11:54 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Dear Sir,  
Thank you for the compliments. But, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be flattering me since I am just a woman that you fuck occasionally.

-Elizabeth

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Careful!  
**Date:** June 5 2013 11:57 p.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Dear Miss Callahan,  
I am assuming it is the champagne talking, and that you have had a very long day. I am almost tempted to drive back over there to ensure that you don't sit down for a week. And also, please do not refer to yourself as "just a woman I fuck occasionally" because, quite frankly, that makes me MAD, and you really wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth Callahan  
**Subject:** Careful Yourself  
**Date:** June 5 2013 11:59 p.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Mr. Kjellberg, I am not sure I like you anyway, especially at the moment.

* * *

**From:** Felix Kjellberg  
**Subject:** Careful Yourself  
**Date:** June 6 2013 12:01 a.m  
**To:** Elizabeth Callahan

Why don't you like me?

**Felix Kjellberg**  
**Partner at YouTube **

* * *

**From:** Elizabeth  
**Subject:** Careful Yourself  
**Date:** June 6 2013 12:03 a.m  
**To:** Felix Kjellberg

Because you never want to stay with me.

* * *

There, that should give him something to think about. I shut off the laptop and crawl back into my bed. Switching off the light on my bedside table, I stare up at the ceiling. It's been a really long and emotional day. It was really great to see parents. I just wish they could have stayed longer. They looked well and I've missed them for so long. It was very bizarre that they approved of Felix. Jeez, Lily and her big gargantuan mouth. Hearing Felix talk about being hungry as a child was beyond sad.

And then this evening, he actually hit me. I have never been hit in my life. What in the hell have I gotten myself into? Very slowly, tears pool in my eyes and begin to slide down the side of my face. Here I am falling for someone who's so emotionally shut down. Deep down, I know that I'm just going to end up getting hurt. Why is Felix so fucked up? It must be awful to be affected as he is, and the thought that he suffered some unbearable cruelty from his childhood makes me cry even harder. Turning into my pillow, the flood gates open, and for the first time in years, I am sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, I am momentarily distracted by the sound of Lily shouting downstairs, and by the sounds of it, she's angry.

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!"_

_"Well, you can't!"_

_"What the fuck have you done to her now?" _

Then I faintly hear Felix's voice.

_"Lily, this is really none of your business."_

_"Felix, it is my business. Since she's met you she cries all the time!"_

_"You can't go in there!" _

Felix bursts into my bedroom and switches on the overhead light, making me squint.

"Jesus, Elizabeth," he mutters. He turns the light off and is at my side in a moment.

"What are you doing here, Felix?" I gasp between sobs. Crap, I can't seem to stop crying.

He switches on the sidelight and sits down on my bed. Lily appears in the doorway.

"Do you want me throw this asshole out?" she asks, radiantly thermonuclear hostility.

Felix raises his eyebrows at her, surprised by her epithet and feral antagonism. I shake my head, and she rolls her eyes. _Oh, I wouldn't do that near Felix. _

"Just holler if you need me," she says more gently. "Kjellberg, you're on my shit list and I'm watching you," she hisses at him. He blinks at her, and Lily turns and leaves.

Felix gazes down at me, his expression grave and his face ashen. From his pocket, he pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to me.

"What's going on?" he asks softly.

"Why are you here?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Well part of my role is to look after your needs. You said you wanted me to stay, so here I am. And yet I find you like this." He blinks at me, truly bewildered. "I'm sure I'm responsible, but I have no idea why? Is it because I hit you?"

I pull myself up into a sitting position to face him, wincing from my very sore behind.

"Did you take any Advil?"

I shake my head and he stands and leaves the room. I hear him talking to Lily but I have no idea what they are saying. He's back a few minutes later with two pills and a glass of water.

"Take these," he orders gently as he sits on my bed beside me.

I pop the pills into my mouth one at a time and drink them down with the water.

"Talk to me," he whispers. "You told me that you were okay. Elizabeth, I never would have left if I knew that you were like this."

I stare down at my hands. What can I say to him that I haven't already said? I want more. I want him to stay because _he _wants to stay with me, not because I'm a blubbering mess, and I don't want him to beat me, is that so unreasonable?

"I take it that when you said that you were okay, that you weren't."

"I thought I was fine," I say softly.

"Elizabeth, you can't tell me what you think I want to hear. That's not being very honest," he admonishes me. "How can I trust anything you've said to me?"

I look up at him, and he's frowning. He runs both hands through his messy blonde hair.

"How did you feel while I was hitting you and after?"

"I didn't like it at all. I'd rather you didn't do it again."

"You weren't meant to like it, Elizabeth."

"Why do you like it?" I stare at him.

My question surprises him and his eyes widen.

"You really want to know?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm fascinated to know," I say sarcastically.

Felix narrows his eyes to my tone. "Careful," he warns.

I blanch. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"No."

_Phew! _My subconscious and I both breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"Well?" I prompt. "How come you like it?"

"I like it because it gives me control. I want you to behave in a particular way, and if you don't, I shall punish you, and you will learn to behave the way I desire. I enjoy punishing you. I've wanted to put you across my knee since you asked me if I was gay."

I flush scarlet at the embarrassing memory. _Jeez, even I wanted to spank myself after asking him that question. _So Lily De Luca is responsible for all of this, and if she would've gone to that interview and asked her gay question, she would be the one sitting here with a sore ass instead of me.

"So you don't like the way I am?"

He stares at me in bewilderment. "Elizabeth, I think you are lovely the way you are."

"So then why are you trying to change me?"

"I'm not trying to change you," he says. "I just want you to be courteous and to follow the set of rules that I've given you and not defy me. Simple."

"But you want to punish me?"

"Yes, I do."

"But that's what I really don't understand."

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair again.

"It's the way I'm made, Elizabeth. I need to control you. I need you to behave in a certain way, and if you don't, then I'll get to enjoy watching your beautiful skin pink and warm up under my hands. It turns me on."

Holy shit. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Elizabeth, how did you feel afterwards?" he asks.

"I felt confused," I say softly.

"You were sexually aroused by it." He closes his eyes briefly, and when he reopens them and gazes at me, his blue eyes are blazing.

His beautiful expression pulls at that dark part of me, buried in the depths of my belly.

"Don't look at me like that," he murmurs.

I frown. _Jeez, what have I done now? _

"I don't have anymore condoms and you're upset. Contrary to what your roommate believes, I'm not a priapic monster. So, you felt confused?"

I squirm under his blue eyed gaze.

"You have no problem being honest with me in print. Your e-mails always tell me exactly how you are feeling. Why can't you do that in conversation? Do I really intimidate you that much?"

I stare down at my hands.

"You completely beguile me, Felix Kjellberg," I whisper. "You overwhelm me. I feel like Icarus flying too close to the sun."

"And you've bewitched me, Elizabeth Callahan. Isn't it obvious?"

_Whoa. __Bewitched..._my inner goddess is staring open mouthed. Even she doesn't believe this.

"You still haven't answered my question. Write me an e-mail in the morning. Right now I'd really like to go to sleep. Can I stay?"

My heart skips a beat. "You want to stay?" I can't hide the hope in my voice.

He smiles. "You wanted me here so let's go to sleep."

Felix stands and empties his jeans pockets of his Blackberry, keys, wallet, and loose change. Holy cow, men seem to carry a lot of crap in their pockets. He takes off his watch, shoes, socks, and his jeans and places his jacket over my desk chair. He walks around to the other side of the bed and slides in underneath the covers.

"Lay down, baby," he orders softly.

I slowly slip under the covers, wincing at my smarting behind as I stare up at his beautiful face. Oh my, he's actually staying. I think I'm numb with elated shock. He leans up on one elbow, staring down at me.

"If your going to cry again, cry in front of me. I need to know."

"Do you want me to cry?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Not particularly. I just need to know how you're feeling. I don't want you slipping through my fingers. Turn the light off. It's late, and you have to work tomorrow morning."

Oh, he's still so bossy, but I can't complain. He's here in my bed. I don't quite understand why...maybe I should cry more often in front of him. I switch off the bedside light.

"Lay on your side, facing away from me," he murmurs in the darkness.

I roll my eyes knowing that he can't see me in the darkness of the room, and I do as I'm told. Gingerly, he moves over and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

"Sleep, baby," he whispers, and I feel his nose in my hair as he inhales.

_Oh my. _Felix Kjellberg is sleeping with me, and in the comfort and solace of his warm embrace, I drift off into a peaceful nights sleep.


End file.
